Destiny's Deceit
by anim8tur
Summary: Raven and Starfire renew their friendship wondering if it will grow into something more as Raven deals with her family problems. Sequel to Hundred Lifetimes.
1. Deceit

Here's the sequel. Like I promised, I'd update faster and it won't be as repititive as the first part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire and Raven arrived at the front door of the tower. Starfire placed her free hand on a scanner. The thick metalic doors opened and Starfire pulled Raven inside. Raven gazed at the lobby of the Titan tower. It had changed. There were couches along the walls. She felt Starfire pull her towards the door. The door opened and Raven saw the titan living room. It was basically the same as the old living room. There was no division between the kitchen and the living room, however there was a dining table near the kitchen counter top.

Starfire pulled Raven into the titan living room. Raven could see the circular black leather couch facing the gigantic television. She saw at the black coffee table.

"Come on... let me show you around." Starfire said, excitement could be heard in her voice. She then dragged Raven out of the living room and headed for the basement. "The garage is over here..." Starfire said as she led Raven into a darkly lit room. Starfire snapped her fingers and the lights turned on. Raven saw the many technological advances had made. She saw the Titan space ship was bigger than the one Cyborg built. She could also see the hover bikes and cars. "We keep extras just in case the others get destroyed." Starfire explained.

"I see..." Raven stated with the usual monotone in her voice. Starfire pulled Raven out of the garage.

"And the medical lab.." Starfire was interrputed by Raven.

"Is on the bottom floor." Raven stated. She saw the look of shock that Starfire was giving her. "I took you there remember?" Raven reminded Starfire of the incident that happened.

"Oh yeah.." Starfire said. Raven smiled at Starfire. "I thought I was dreaming." Starfire told Raven.

"Dreaming?" Raven asked. The monotone was replaced by curiosity.

"Well 3,500 years did pass... I thought you were dead." Starfire answered Raven. Raven nodded her head at Starfire in understanding. Starfire then dragged Raven to the titan gym. The two entered the gym. Raven stared at the gym with curiosity.

"Is it a basket ball court?" Raven asked. She didn't see any hoops, only a big empty floor.

"It can be..." Starfire said.

"Ok... what is it then? What kind of court is this?" Raven asked.

"Well..." Starfire then pulled Raven. The two approached what seemed to be a control console. "You see you can just press whatever court you want..." Starfire demonstrated as she pressed a button. "and it'll appear." the once wooden floor of the gym divided. A grassy floor came up and took it's place. Two goal post on opposite sides appeared.

"I see... what other courts are programmed on it?" Raven asked.

"There's basketball, football, voleyball, and other courts in here." Starfire explained. Raven nodded at Starfire. Starfire then pressed another button and the soccer feild disappeared and was replaced by the wooden floors. "Let's go to the weight room." Starfire pulled Raven out of the Titan gym.

The two rode the titan elevator up one floor. Starfire continued to hold Raven's hand as she pulled Raven into the work out room. Raven saw the equiptment. There were digital dumbells, treadmills, and many other high tech equiptment. The two then exited the weight room and Starfire showed Raven their game room. It was filled with many arcades. Starfire continued to show Raven around the tower.

"Where is the training grounds?" Raven asked.

"It's outside..." Starfire replied. "do you want to see it?" Starfire asked Raven. Raven shook her head no.

"I'll see it tomorow when you and the titans train." Raven said. "What time do you train?"

"Around 6 in the morning." Starfire answered. "After that, we usually eat breakfast. That's around 9 maybe 9:30." Starfire informed Raven.

"I see... want to head back to the living room?" Raven asked Starfire. Starfire nooded and she felt Raven pulling on her. This time, Raven led her to the living room. Raven continued to lead Starfire towards the couch. The two then sat down, their hands still interlocked with one another's. Seconds after they sat down, the titans entered the room, the angels trailing behind them.

"Just leave us there why don't you?" Light told Starfire.

"They needed sometime alone." Alkaline stated. She was trying to justify the fact that Starfire didn't even bother to tell them she was leaving.

"I wonder why..." Light said as she wiggled her eyes brows suggestively. She gave Starfire a naughty look.

Starfire didn't miss the look Light was giving her. She looked at Light, her cheeks were tinted pink. Her green eyes trailed down and she saw that Light was still holding Alkaline's hand. She raised her eyebrow at Light. Light followed Starfire's eyes. Light quickly blushed. Alkaline looked at Light and saw the taller girl blushing. The two aproached Starfire and Raven. Light plopped down on the couch, dragging Alkaline down with her.

Nightingale kept her distance from her team mates. She didn't want to get anywhere near Starfire. She could see Starfire's hand still intertwined with Raven's. It hurt her so to see the woman she was in love with being affectionate to someone else.

Hetea led Gevea to the couch. She sat next to Raven. Raven turned her head and looked at her mentors. She then turned her head towards Renseia.

"3,500 years... why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked her mentors.

"Tell you what?" asked Hetea.

"Don't play dumb with me..." Raven said the monotone in her voice was not there. Instead there was a hint of annoyance there."Why didn't you tell me that you're angels?" asked Raven, her tone changed from harsh to hurt .

"We needed to earn your trust." stated Gevea.

"We apologize for our deceit but it was necessary." Renseia stated as she walked over to Raven. Raven was still holding hands with Starfire.

"You were in on it too?" Raven asked and received a small nod from Renseia. Raven remained silent. She felt Starfire's hand tighten around hers. She looked at Starfire and saw the concern in her eyes. She then looked away and gazed at the three angels. "If Trigon hadn't come, would you have told me?" Raven asked Renseia and her mentors.

"Eventually..." all three answered simultaneously.

"Why go through all this? Why all the secrets?" Raven asked. She locked eyes with Renseia.

"We needed to know which path you would take." Renseia stated.

"So this was a test?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Gevea stated.

"We're sorry for not telling you anything." Hetea stated.

Raven turned away from the three angels. She bowed her head and kept her gaze on the ground. 'They were testing me... after everything that happened. All my talks with Renseia. I poured my heart out to her. And my mentors! I called them my family for god's sake!' Raven thought in her head.

Starfire could see the situation was troubling Raven's mind. Starfire began to feel Raven loosening her grip on Starfire's hand. Starfire acted quickly and held Raven's hand tight before the other girl could let go. Raven turned her head slightly at Starfire. She could tell that Starfire was really worried about her. However, Raven wanted to leave. She felt like she needed to get away from the angels.

"Raven please say something." Gevea pleaded with Raven. Raven's head shot up and her eyes started to glow red. Her hand gripped Starfire's tightly.

"What do you want me to say?" Raven asked, her voice sounding so lost and angry. "I can't deal with this now." Raven stated. Raven teleported herself away from the angels, forgetting that Starfire was still holding her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How is it? Feel free to review.


	2. Innocence

Second Chapter... I'm working my butt off to do this. My brain hurts...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven appeared in a dark cavern miles and miles away from civilization. The cavern was on a cliff near the ocean. Raven let out a deep sigh. Once she regained her calm, Raven started to feel warmth in her right hand. She had completely forgotten that Starfire and her were holding hands when she teleported out of the tower. She looked to her right and saw Starfire. Starfire was looking around, trying to figure out what just happened. Raven seemed to sense the red heads confusion.

"I teleported us out of the tower." Raven explained. Starfire turned her head back at Raven in understanding. "I just had to get out of there you know?" Raven explained, monotone still in her voice.

"I understand." the red head said. No one bothered to say anything after that. They stayed quiet. Both could hear the sound of the ocean, hitting the shore. They listened as the waves made contact with the rocks along the shoreline. Starfire started to shiver. The cave was damp and cold. Raven could feel Starfire's hand shaking slightly.

"Are you cold?" Raven asked.

"A little bit..." Starfire replied.

"Would you mind if we stayed for a little while?" Raven asked Starfire. "I can round up some firewood, maybe some food..." Raven offered.

"We can stay for as long as you want to Raven." Starfire replied. She was so concerned about Raven's well being. Raven nodded at her. Raven fired and energy ball. The glowing red ball hovered in the air. The red headed alien started to feel a little warmer. "That should keep you warm for a little while." Raven stated. She let go of Starfire's hand. Both girls could feel their hands get cold. They missed the warmth the other gave them. Raven stepped away from the other woman. "I'll be back..." Raven stated and then she vanished.

Starfire sighed. She was a little afraid that Raven wasn't going to come back but Starfire had faith in the half demon. Starfire walked closer to the glowing energy ball. The ball glowed bright enough to let Starfire see the cave. She looked around the cave. It was filled with rocks and nothing else. Starfire sat down on the ground, near the cave wall. She could feel the cold dirt floor on her behind. The cold seemed to creep up to her whole entire body. She started to shiver more. The heat from the energy ball wasn't enough to keep her warm.

As if on cue, Raven teleported into the cave. She stood still for a few seconds and watched Starfire. She saw Starfire sitting near her energy ball. She could also see Starfire shivering. She walked towards the freezing alien.

"I brought the firewood..." Raven said, startling Starfire. Starfire looked back and saw Raven holding stacks of firewood. She could also see some fish engulfed in a red light, floating to the side of Raven. "and some food." Raven stated. Starfire still had a surprised look on her face. "What's the matter?" Raven asked Starfire as she walked closer to the red headed beauty. "You look like you didn't think I was coming back." Raven stated. Starfire looked away from her.

"It was kind of hard to believe that you would be back." Starfire answered truthfully.

"I wasn't gone that long." Raven said. She knew what Starfire wanted to talk about but she wasn't ready for that.

"3,500 years is pretty long Raven." Starfire stated. "What have you been doing all these years?" Starfire asked. She then let out a sigh. She knew she shouldn't be pressing Raven about this right now. She had only gotten the girl back and right now Raven had her own things to deal with. She didn't want to drive Raven away so Starfire decided that she would pursue this topic at another time. "I'm sorry..." Starfire said as she looked at Raven. "I shouldn't be talking about this right now, you've got enough on your plate." Starfire said as she stared into Raven's eyes.

"It's ok..." Raven stated. 'She's asking what I have been doing all these years? How can I tell her that I have spent my time taking lives?' Raven thought. She set the firewood down on the floor, near Starfire. She pointed at the energy ball and directed it to the firewood. The ball hit the firewood and flames erupted. Raven, not wanting to touch the fish, used her powers to stick the wood through the fish. She then used her telekinetic powers to move the fish towards the fire. Raven then headed over towards Starfire and sat a couple of feet away from Starfire. The two stayed silent, both caught up in their own thoughts.

'She'll tell me what really happened when she's ready. I have to gain her trust before anything happens.' Starfire told herself. 'Right now, I have to be here for Raven.' Starfire looked at Raven and saw that the other girl was thinking about something too.

'I can't deal with this right now. How can I tell Starfire that the reason I ran was because I was so jealous that she chose Robin. How can I tell her that experience made me side with Trigon. That because of all the anger in my heart, I was able to kill millions? What happens if she turns me away?' Raven asked herself. Her fears of rejection from thousands of years ago came rushing back to her. Raven could feel Starfire's eyes on her. She looked back at Starfire. The red headed alien then looked away. Raven stared at the fire and saw that the food was ready. She used her powers and the fish floated towards Raven. Raven took the fish in her hands. She then scooted a little closer to the green eyed beauty. She waved the fish in Starfire's face. Starfire was startled at first but then took the fish.

The two started to eat in silence. After finishing their meal, the two just kept on looking at the fire. Both were too caught up in their fears. Starfire was afraid of doing something that will drive Raven even farther away from her. Raven was afraid that if she confessed the real reason she left, Starfire would laugh at her. They both had to earn each other's trust before they made any move.

Raven turned her head and looked at Starfire. She could see Starfire's green eyes peering deep into the fire. The flames were flickering in the Starfire's eyes. The green eyed woman then turned her head and saw Raven looking at her.

"You know the two angels that were practically all over each other?" Raven asked Starfire, finally breaking the silence between them. "They were my mentors. For the past 3,500 years they taught me everything I needed to know about fighting. About the demon world. Sometimes they acted like my body guards too..." Raven stated. "I guess somewhere around then I let them in. I trusted them." Raven said. "Then the other one, the one that was battling Trigon... I only met her about a few weeks ago." Raven stated. "I trusted her right away." Raven explained. Starfire couldn't help but feel jealous of the people that Raven had trusted. "Then I find out they were all just testing me... what the fuck am I to them? A lab rat?" Raven asked. She was enraged by the fact that the people she trusted had ended up using her. Starfire crawled closer to Raven.

"Oh Raven..." Starfire said as she reached out to Raven. She placed her hand on top of Ravens. Raven could feel Starfire's cold hand on hers.

"You still cold?" Raven asked as she looked at the flames dancing in front of her.

"A little bit." Starfire answered. Suddenly she felt Raven's wings around her. Raven extended her wing and covered Starfire with it. "Thanks..."

"It's no problem." Raven replied.

"You know you shouldn't be so mad at them." Starfire said. Raven turned her head and looked at Starfire.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"Because it sounds like they do care about you... and if they do care about you then they must have a good reason for tricking you." Starfire replied. Raven looked deep into Starfire's emerald colored eyes. 'I can't believe I'm here with Starfire.' Raven thought in her head. 'So does that mean that Starfire had a good reason for tricking me?' Raven asked herself.

"I guess you're right." Raven said. She could feel her anger fading as she continued to look into Starfire's eyes. It was hard to believe that she was pouring her heart out to Starfire, much less agreeing with Starfire. The girl that tricked Raven was now comforting her. 'Just like old times...' The two stayed quiet for a little while, until Raven broke the comforting silence. "Would you mind if we stayed here for the night?" Raven asked Starfire.

"We'll stay as long as you want Rae..." Starfire said. She yawned. She was starting to feel sleepy. She struggled to keep her eyes opened. Upon seeing this, Raven stretched out her legs.

"Lay your head down..." Raven said as she patted her lap. Starfire did as she was told and placed her head on Raven's lap.

"Good night Rae..." Starfire whispered as she fell asleep.

Raven lay there, running her fingers through Starfire's red locks. She looked at the red head and saw that the alien was fast asleep. 'It's hard to believe that she could betray me intentionally...' Raven admitted to herself. 'She's always been so innocent...' Raven reminded herself. 'The years have done her well... she's grown even more beautiful.' Raven commented the sleeping red head. 'I guess I have to give all of this another chance, after all... 3,500 years passed and she's still here.' Raven told herself. She then leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes. She fell asleep shortly after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How do you like it so far? Update please?


	3. Unprepared

I promised an update didn't I? Here it is! By the way, I don't own Teen Titans because if I did, Starfire would not be crushing on Robin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire slowly opened her eyes. She saw the sunlight, entering the cave. 'A cave?' Starfire thought to herself. She then remembered that Raven and her had spent the night there. She slowly turned her head and faced Raven. She found Raven sound asleep. She stared at Raven, observing the rise and fall of Raven's chest. She looked up at Raven's face.

'She looks so beautiful.' Starfire thought. 'She seems to be at peace...' the red head stayed still, admiring Raven's beauty. Raven's transformation had made her become even more beautiful in Starfire's eyes. Raven's red bangs were covering half of her face. The alien could see Raven's wings. '3,500 years have passed and I'm still crushing on Raven like a school girl.' Starfire scolded herself. She lifted her hand off Raven's lap and reached for Raven's face. Starfire gently tucked Raven's red bangs behind her ear.

Raven opened her eyes. Black and red met green. Raven could feel Starfire's warm hand near her ear. The green eyed alien then brought her hand lower and caressed Raven's cheek. Raven leaned into her touch. Raven used one of her hands to grab Starfire's hand.

"Good morning..." Raven greeted Starfire as she interlocked hands with the green eyed girl.

"Morning..." Starfire greeted Raven back.

"Should we head back now?" Raven asked Starfire.

"If you want to... whatever you decide is fine with me." Starfire replied. She was intent on putting Raven's needs before hers.

"Well I should get you back... you probably missed your training sessions with the girls." Raven replied. 'She's so considerate about my needs... how could I have thought she would hurt me intentionally?' Raven asked herself.

"You're probably right. Let's just go back, get cleaned up... and if you want, we can spend more time with each other..." Starfire suggested. "so we can talk." Starfire finished. 'She's so selfless...'. Starfire thought to herself. She offered to spend time with Raven but she didn't know if Raven wanted to be alone or not.

"I'd like that..." Raven said, showing Starfire a small smile. "I'd like that a lot." Starfire smiled sweetly at Raven. However, their moment didn't last long. Raven's smile faded and was replaced by a small scowl.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked. She was so concerned for Raven.

"I don't have clothes to change into." Raven stated. "I'm going to have to go back to the apartment and get clothes. But if I..." Raven paused.

"If you go back, they might be there." Starfire finished Raven's sentence. She was reffering to the angels.

"Exactly... I'm not ready for them... at least not yet. I just have to clear my head." Raven explained.

"I understand." Starfire said to Raven. She squeezed Raven's hand gently.

"Let's head back to the tower..." Raven said as she got off the ground. She gently pulled Starfire off the ground. She held Starfire's hand and teleported back to the titan tower.

Once Raven had appeared in the tower, she sensed her mentors there. She quickly cloaked her energy and Starfire's so that they wouldn't be able to sense her or the red head.

"They're here..." Raven stated.

"All three of them?" Starfire asked and received a nod from Raven, "Let's go to my room." Starfire said. She then pulled Raven and headed out of the titan living room. "We're gonna have to go the long way so no one will see us." Starfire stated as she continued to guide Raven. They continued to walk until they reached what seemed to be the darkest part of the tower. Starfire walked towards a wall. She placed her hand on the wall. She knocked on the wall four times, tunefully. The walls opened and revealed a darkly lit hallway. A green light emitted from Starfire's hand as her and Raven stepped in the hallway. The green light allowed them to see where they were going. "No one ever comes here..." Starfire explained. "No one except me."

"Why not?" Raven asked as she Starfire continued to guide her.

"This passage is hidden and I'm the only one who knows about it..." Starfire explained. Raven raised her eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Raven asked. She was curious. She was interested to know what Starfire was keeping from her team mates. That wasn't like Starfire. Raven remembered how the alien had wanted to share every thing with her and the other titans. She knew the green eyed girl didn't like secrets. Starfire stayed silent, not bothering to explain herself. They continued to walk a little bit more, finally Starfire stopped. She turned towards a door. She placed her hand on a scanner and the doors opened.

"This is the one place in the tower that I come to and I know no one would be able to find me. I spend a lot of time here, just reminiscing." Starfire explained. The lights turned on and Raven saw holograms, pictures, costumes and gadgets all around her. There were pictures of Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Aqualad, Bumblee, and all the other titans. It was a musuem of the titans. "I come here to think... I still can't believe I out lived all of them." Starfire said, referring to the hundreds of deceased titans.

"The other titans don't know about this?" Raven asked.

"There's a room similar to this one... however, most of the titan's personal belongings are found in this room." Starfire explained. "The other room has pictures and holograms of the titans after Bumble Bee, Aqualad, and them."

Raven nodded in understanding. She looked around her. She was offended because she couldn't find any pictures or any of her belongings of hers. 'Why aren't I in any of this?' Raven asked herself.

"Where's my picture?" Raven asked. The monotone in her voice wasn't there. Instead Raven sounded disappointed. Starfire only smiled at Raven, causing the half breed to visibly frown. She squeezed Raven's hand and led her out of the room. Raven was still offended that Starfire didn't put her in the room. 'Does she think I'm not important enough to be in that room?' Raven asked herself. The red head kept on walking and stopped again. Starfire put her glowing hand against the door.

In front of the two girls stood a titanium door. It had a titanium name tag on it that read "Raven". Raven recognized the door. It was her old door. She turned towards Starfire, her eyes slightly narrowed. 'My old room? It couldn't be...' Raven told herself. Starfire then placed her hand on another pad and the door slid open.

The lights turned on and Raven stood still. She was clearly amazed by what she was seeing. Nothing had changed in her room. She could see all her books, organized neatly on their book shelves. She walked towards her closet and opened it. She saw her old leotards and capes were still inside. She looked farther in the closet and saw all her other clothes. She could see her shoes on the bottom of the floor and her belts hanging on the side of the wall. They were in perfect condition, no holes and there was no odd smell coming from them. She then walked towards her drawer. She opened the top drawer and saw that her pajamas and underwear were neatly folded.

"You kept my old room." Raven stated, still shocked. She was no longer upset that she had nothing of hers in the previous room. Starfire kept _all _of her old stuff.

"I've been coming here ever since you went away. I clean here every once in a while." Starfire explained. Raven then pulled the red head's hand. She let go of Starfire's hand and placed her arms around the smaller girl's waist. She embraced the other woman.

"Thank you..." Raven whispered in Starfire's ear. It took a while for Starfire to process what was going on. After she realized Raven was still hugging her, she wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and hugged her back. "for everything."

"It's no problem... " Starfire said as Raven broke away from her.

"Why did you keep it?" Raven asked.

"I couldn't decide what to throw away..." Starfire explained. "I know you loved your books so I couldn't get rid of them. I even got you some new books." Starfire said as she pointed to the new bookshelves in Raven's room. "I also know you liked all your clothes... I couldn't let go of any of your belongings I guess." the alien paused. "Or maybe it was I always knew you would come back to me one day." Starfire whispered as she looked away. Raven stared at her love, not truly trusting her ears. Starfire stared back at Raven. "You know I spend most of my free time either here or in that forest you showed me. Well mostly here." the alien informed Raven.

"Why is that?" Raven asked.

"When you left, I couldn't really handle it." Starfire explained. "I used to spend my nights in this room. I hope you don't mind that I slept in here..." she knew how much Raven valued her privacy. She left out the part where she cried herself to sleep while clutching onto one of Raven's leotards.

"I don't mind." Raven told Starfire. "How often did you sleep in here when I left?" Raven asked.

"I still sleep here sometimes." Starfire confessed. "I guess I just really wanted to be close to you Raven."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know my leaving would affect you so much." Raven admitted. Starfire looked at Raven. Raven stared into Starfire's eyes and could see pain in them.

"How can you say that?" Starfire asked. The Tameranian was upset that Raven had thought she wouldn't care about her leaving.

Raven stayed silent. She knew what she said hurt her alien love and she had no idea what to say to comfort her. She didn't really feel like it was the right time to discuss this with the other girl. She had no idea where to start. They had only gotten a fragment of their friendship back, she wasn't about to risk messing it up. 'After all how many chances could we get?' Raven asked herself. She heard Starfire sigh. The two stayed silent for a while.

"Let's go to your room now." Raven told Starfire, breaking the silence between them. Starfire merely nodded as she let go of Raven's hand. Raven knew that Starfire was really upset with her. The red head exited the room. Raven bowed her head down, a little angry with herself for depressing Starfire. She then followed after Starfire. She caught up with the other woman and saw the red headed alien stop at a door not far away from her room. Starfire went inside the room and Raven followed after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How is it so far? I promise I'll update soon. It's just that, I've been like trying to work on this other story, but ugh, writer's block! Anyway, like I said in my profile, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'll answer them.


	4. Evading Confrontations

Here is my update. I'm not gonna waste your time so read on...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two stepped inside the room. The lights turned on and Starfire's room was revealed to Raven. It had changed. There were many book shelves in the room, filled with many books. She looked continued to look around the room and saw Starfire's vanity mirror and all of Starfire's other belongings. Raven watched as Starfire walked over to her bed. Starfire dropped down on her bed, she lay still, her back turned towards Raven.

Raven didn't know whether to leave or not. She gathered her courage and made her way towards the other woman's bed. She lay on the bed and placed one arm around Starfire's slender waist. She scooted closer to the red head. Her sensitive nose could smell the tears that were flowing from Starfire's eyes.

"Starfire?" Raven whispered. "Don't cry..." Raven continued to whisper in the crying girl's ear.

"I'm sorry..." the Tamaranian apologized. "I know you have your problems right now... with your mentors and what not but..."

"You don't have to apologize, Star." Raven told her counterpart as she held her.

"It's just that.. I thought I lost you Raven." Starfire said to Raven.

"I know... I was dead for only a little while." Raven consoled the emotional girl..

"No not just that..." Starfire told Raven.

"What is it?" Raven asked, her concern growing deep for Starfire.

"It's nothing..." Starfire told Raven. She didn't want to say anything to Raven, not until she was sure she could trust the other girl. Deep inside her she was afraid that Raven would leave her again if she let her in completely. She wouldn't be able to take that. She however knew that she also would have to gain Raven's trust. She wanted to know what Raven had been up to for the last 3,500 years. She also wanted to know why Raven sided with Trigon.

Raven decided to let it go, for now. She knew that they were just starting over. Her fears hadn't left her. She was hoping that with time, she could get over them, tear down all her walls and let Starfire in. She was hoping that there would come a time when she could finally tell Starfire why she left, what she had been doing for 3,500 years and that she was head over heels in love with her. Even after 3,500 years, she still loved the gorgeous red head.

Raven's hand was on Starfire's stomach. The red head reached out to her hand and held Raven's hand in her own. She squeezed Raven's hand and let go. The two stayed still on Starfire's bed. Neither knew what to say to the other. They hadn't realized it would be this hard to rebuild their relationship. If they thought it was hard before, it was even harder now. Starfire's fears and Raven's misdeeds stood in the way.

They stayed on top of Starfire's bed. Raven crept closer to Starfire, as close as she could get. The Tamaranian could feel Raven's breast pressing onto her back. Raven placed her chin on Starfire's shoulders. She breathed in the other woman's strawberries and chocolate scent. Starfire's scent was so familiar to Raven. Raven had missed it so much. She then held her love tighter. The two could feel a comforting warmth spread throughout their bodies as they continued to hold each other.

"Are you better now?" Raven asked Starfire. Starfire turned her body around and faced Raven. Raven could see the dried tears that were on the green eyed girls cheeks.

"A little..." Starfire whispered. Raven gave her a small nod and smiled at her. "Do you want to head back to the apartment you were talking about?" Starfire asked Raven. "Since your mentors are here and you're not ready to confront them yet, you could head back there." she suggested.

"Do you want to come with me?" Raven asked Starfire.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Starfire asked back. She didn't want to intrude on Raven's desire to be alone.

"I'll only go if you come with..." Raven stated. "that is unless you don't want to." Raven finished sadly. The red headed alien smiled at the half demon.

"Of course I want to go with you, I just wasn't sure you wanted me to go. I thought you might want to be alone." explained the alien. "I'll just get some clothes and I'll shower over there." Starfire told Raven. The girls reluctantly let go of each other. The comforting warmth that was there was replaced by a cold draft.

Starfire crawled away from Raven. She stood up from her bed. She then headed for her closet. She decided she wasn't going to wear her titan uniform. She picked out a civilian out fit which consisted of black jeans, a green top, and a black jacket with green lining. She also pulled out a She then headed towards her drawer and opened the top drawer. She pulled out some underwear and tucked it in safely in between her jeans and shirt. She then headed towards Raven.

"Ready?" Raven asked Starfire. The red head nodded at Raven. Raven got off Starfire's bed and reached out to the other woman. She grabbed Starfire's hand and held onto it. She then teleported back to the apartment she had been recently living in.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The pair arrived in the apartment living room. Starfire let go of Raven's hand and viewed her surroundings. The apartment was... cozy. There was a red couch facing the holo t.v., a black coffee table in between. It looked as thought some one had been living there for years.

"It's nice here..." Stafire stated as she headed for the couch. She sat down and watched as Raven headed for the kitchen.

"I guess... are you hungry?" Raven asked as she stepped into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator.

"A little bit." Starfire answered.

"I can whip up something if you want." Raven asked.

"Ok..." Starfire replied.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Raven asked.

"Um.. anything is fine."

"French toast and eggs?" Raven suggested. She looked over to Starfire and saw her nod. She took out three eggs from the freezer and set it on the kitchen counter. She then headed towards the pantry and opened it. She took out a loaf of bread. She then headed towards a kitchen cabinet and pulled out a pan and a bowl. "Scrambled right?" Raven asked Starfire.

"You remembered..." Starfire said. She was surprised. Raven only smirked. "What other things do you remember?" the amused red head asked Raven.

"I think I remember a lot of things from back then." Raven replied as she cracked two eggs and placed the egg yolks and whites in the bowl. She grabbed a fork and whisked the eggs. Starfire continued to watch Raven as the girl prepared their breakfast.

"Why don't I go take a shower while you make breakfast?" Starfire asked and received a nod from Raven.

"Bathrooms down the hall to your left." Raven informed Starfire. Starfire picked up her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Starfire opened the bathroom door. She stepped inside. The walls were painted ivory white, matching the tiles on the floor. She walked over to the sink and placed her clothes on top. She began to strip off her clothes. She walked over to the shower doors and opened them. She stepped into the shower and closed the clear glass doors behind her. She pressed the digital buttons on the pad next to the shower. She pressed the button with the picture of a shower head and arranged the temperature. She then pushed the on button.

Water erupted from the shower. Starfire could feel the slightly hot water running. It dripped from her scalp down to her ankles. She let the water caress her body. She tilted her neck back and sighed. 'What are you keeping from me Raven?' Starfire asked in her head. She had no intention of asking this to Raven. At least not until she was sure that Raven trusted her completely. She wanted Raven to be honest with her. Starfire wanted things to be how they were. She knew that would take time. Starfire began to shampoo her hair, thinking of Raven as she did so. She couldn't get over Ravens changes. Both from the outside and the inside.

Starfire rinsed off the shampoo from her hair and put conditioner on. She then started to rub soap all over her body. She rinsed off the conditioner and soap. She didn't notice anybody coming in because she was too preoccupied with her thoughts of Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How do you like it so far? I know you guys are getting impatient and want Starfire and Raven to get together as soon as possible... bare with me. I promise that they will get together. Anyway, I'm trying as hard as I can to update sooner and stuff. If you guys have questions/comments/remarks review my story and I'll try to help you guys out with your questions. If all goes well, I may have a chance to update tomorrow.


	5. Rinse, lather, repeat

Here is my update!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven placed the eggs in the pan. She started to move her spatula around the pan, trying to prevent the eggs from reaching the sides of the pan. She let the scrambled eggs settle in her pan. Raven kept on cooking as thoughts of Starfire invaded her mind.

'How will I tell her?' Raven asked herself. 'How do you tell someone you spent the last three and a half mileniums slaying everything that moved towards you?' Raven continued to ask herself. 'She'll be so disgusted with me... I'm tainted.' Raven told herself. 'But I have to tell her... however I can't tell her now. I have to wait until she trusts me completely.' Raven told herself.

Raven continued to move the eggs around the pan, she suddenly remembered that she had not put any towels in the bathroom. She started making the french toast, dipping peices of bread in the bowl filled with eggs. She took out the eggs she was cooking and placed them on a plate. She then put the egg covered breads into the pan after she emptied it. She had finally finished making their breakfast and decided to stock the bathroom with towels for Starfire.

'She's not even gonna notice me there.' Raven reassured herself as she set the plates of food down on the dinning table. She then headed for the towel closet. The towel closet was facing the bathroom. She opened the door and pulled out to clean towels and closed the door. She then headed for the bathroom.

She arrived the bathroom door and reached for the door handle. The door wasn't locked so Raven just went in. 'If I go in and come out really quickly, she won't notice me.' Raven told herself as she walked into the room. She saw that the room was covered in steam. She headed for the sink and placed the towels near Starfire's clean clothes. She looked down on the floor and saw Starfire's old clothes.

'This was a bad idea.' Raven told herself. Raven looked up from the floor and saw Starfire stepping out of the shower, naked as the day she was born. Raven quickly turned around and looked away, knocking the toothpaste off of the sink.

"Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I brought you some towels." Raven replied, her voice was monotonous.

"Oh thanks.." Starfire replied. Because Raven was turned around, she didn't notice Starfire walking towards her. Starfire pressed herself onto Raven's wings. Raven could feel her wings beginning to dampen. "Could you hand me a towel?" the alien asked. Raven turned her head around and looked at Starfire.

"Yes... but could you step away from my wings... you're kinda geting them wet." Raven told Starfire. The red head did as she was asked. Raven handed the naked woman her towel and walked away from Starfire. She closed the bathroom doors behind her.

Raven let out a sigh. She congratulated herself for not letting Starfire know that she was embarrassed about the situation. She was glad that Starfire didn't freak out or get mad at her. She headed towards the kitchen.

Starfire smiled to herself as she watched Raven walk away from her. Raven closed the door and Starfire's smile widened. 'I wonder if she saw me naked?' the Tamaranian asked herself. Her cheeks quickly turned her red. The red head regained her composure and began to dry off her body. She then began to put on her black jeans and her green tank top. She finished dressing and started to dry her hair. She grabbed her black and green jacket from the sink and headed out of the bathroom. She opened the bathroom doors and the aroma of french toast in the air filled her nose. She then walked over to the dinning room, eager to start her breakfast.

Starfire arrived in the dinning room table. She saw Raven sitting on a chair, waiting patiently for her. She walked towards the couch and placed her jacket on the coffee table. She proceeded to the small dinning table and sat next to Raven. Raven served Starfire and herself some french toast. The two began to eat in silence.

Raven looked up and saw Starfire eating. The red head could feel Raven's eyes on her and turned her head towards the other girl. Raven quickly looked away. The alien in turn continued to stare at Raven. The two continued to steal glances at each other as they ate. It was just like old times for the both of them.

"I'll wash the dishes since you cooked." Starfire offered. Raven nodded at her and headed towards the couch. She sat on the couch. The control of the t.v. became engulfed in a gray light. It floated towards Raven and Raven grabbed it in mid air. She pressed the on button and turned her head back slightly. From the corner of her eye, she watched Starfire washing the dishes. She turned away from the green eyed beauty when the other woman finished with her chores.

Starfire headed over to the couch and sat next to Raven. She could see the girl from the corner of her eyes. She watched as Raven stared at the holo t.v. Raven turned her head and caught Starfire staring at her. She saw the gorgeous alien's cheeks turn red, the red head was biting her lower lip slightly. Raven smiled. 'She's so adorable.' Raven thought to herself.

"What do you want to do today?" Raven asked Starfire, breaking the silence between them. She didn't feel like just staying in the apartment because there was nothing to do there. It wouldn't be fair to the red head if she were just to be cooped up in the apartment the whole day. Besides, Raven wanted to spend time with Starfire and get to know the other girl again.

"Well... it's just 10:30." Starfire paused, thinking of some things they could do. "We could go to the mall, maybe watch a movie, or we could just walk around the city." Starfire told Raven their options.

"Why don't you decide and I'll take a shower while you're at it." Raven replied.

"Alright..." Starfire stated. She didn't know what they should do. 'Perhaps we can do all those things.' the green eyed woman told herself. She watched as Raven got up from the couch. Raven walked away from the other woman and Starfire kept her eyes on Raven's retreating form.

Raven headed to her room. She opened the door and headed inside. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out some underwear. She headed over to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day. Her outfit was made up of slightly baggy black jeans, a red top and a black and red hooded sweater. She then laid out her clothes on the bed. She went back to her drawer and picked up her underwear. She then headed for the bathroom.

Raven arrived in the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and began to strip off her clothes. She stepped into the shower after she undressed herself. She was lucky that the shower was big enough. Raven and her black wings were able to fit inside the shower. Raven closed the shower doors behind her. She turned on the water. Raven could feel the water washing her body.

Raven closed her eyes. She used her powers and the shampoo bottle was engulfed in a gray light. The bottle floated on top of Raven's head. Raven used her powers and squeezed the bottle, causing the shampoo to drip right on her scalp. Raven began to run her fingers through her hair. She finished with the shampoo and began to wash her hair.

After the shampoo had washed away, Raven again used her powers and the conditioner bottle floated in the air. She did the same thing with the conditioner as she did with the shampoo. She began to massage her scalp. After combing her fingers through her hair, Raven started to rinse her hair. Raven ran her hands through her hair one more time.

Raven opened her eyes. Her hands were right in front of her face, covered in blood. Raven closed her eyes, trying to regain her calm. She opened them again and the blood was gone. 'What the hell was that all about?' Raven asked no one in particular. Raven sighed and stepped out of the shower. She began to dry her body with a towel. She finished drying herself and began to put on her underwear. Raven had no idea how she was going to put on her black bra. Her wings were getting in the way. Raven sighed in defeat and wrapped the towel around her half naked body and then proceeded to her room, carrying her bra with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What are you waiting for? Review! Any comments will gladly be taken and I'll try my best to answer your questions. Thank you for all the people that are being patient with me and to all those that have reviewed this story and it's prequel! And I will try to put in more action scenes. I just have to deal with somethings first. Anways, happy holidays and thanks for reading my fic!


	6. Changes

Sorry... I mean to update before but I was just so busy.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Raven entered her room. She let go of her towel and walked towards her bed. She began to put on her pants. Luckily, her tail was flexible and she could keep them hidden. Her wings however, were another issue. Raven sighed in defeat. 'How am I supposed to get dressed?' the half breed asked herself.

Raven put her bra around her ribs. She clasped her bra together. She positioned the bra below the connection back and wings. Now all Raven had to do was put her clothes on. 'How the hell am I going to do that?' Raven asked herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Starfire came into her room.

"Hey Raven? Can I borrow your brush?" Starfire asked. Green eyes looked up and saw a half naked Raven standing in front of her. Raven was standing in front of Starfire wearing a pair of loose black pants and a black bra. The red head couldn't help but stare at Raven. Raven's body had greatly matured over the years. 'She's quite a sight indeed...' the alien thought to herself. Starfire snapped out of her reverie when she saw the look of distress in Raven's face. "What's wrong?" the green eyed woman asked Raven. Her voice filled with so much concern.

"I can't put my clothes on..." Raven replied to her secret love. Her voice was monotonous.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked. Raven turned around and flexed her wings.

"My wings are in the way..." Raven explained.

"Well what about your tail is that in the way too?" Starfire asked, remembering that Raven had a tail.

"No... I kind of curled it..." Raven said not wanting to explain further.

"Well how did you mask your demon form?" Starfire asked.

"I used a spell... but I'm not sure if it'll work." Raven said with doubt in her voice..

"Just give it a try." Starfire stated and gave Raven a reassuring smile. Raven did as she was told. Raven closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_Femmate forma_!" Raven chanted. Raven opened her eyes. "Did anything happen?" Raven asked Starfire. The red head shook her head no. Raven sighed.

"Maybe you can concentrate and they'll go away..." Starfire told Raven. "Your mentors didn't say any spells did they?" the Tamaranian asked Raven. Raven shook her head no.

"At least I don't think so." Raven did as she was told. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body. She could then feel the muscled around her back and tail bone moving around. After the movement stopped, Raven opened her eyes. She turned back and saw that her wings were gone. She could no longer feel her tail curled up around her backside. "It worked." Raven stated as she started feeling her forehead for her horns. She could not feel them. Raven's voice betrayed her, she sounded quite amazed by what happened. She gazed at the green eyed beauty and saw the wide eyed look Starfire had on her face.

"Wow..." Starfire stated. She quickly turned away, remembering that Raven was still shirtless. Raven quickly put on her shirt and her hoodie. The Tamaranian continued to look away as Raven got dressed.

"So did you decide?" Raven asked as she finally finished dressing. She headed over to her pearl white vanity mirror. She pulled her drawer and grabbed a brush from the inside. She rushed her black locks and her red bangs. She then walked over to Starfire and handed her the brush.

"I was thinking we could maybe go to the mall... watch a movie after. Sound okay to you?" Starfire asked Raven. She took the brush from Raven and began to brush her long red mane. Raven nodded.

"Sounds perfect." Raven stated. The monotone back in her voice. The pair headed out of the room and into the living room. Starfire grabbed her jacket from the couch and followed Raven out the front door. Raven closed the door behind her.

After 30 minutes of their silent walk, Starfire and Raven had finally arrived at the mall. Raven put her hood over her head and gazed at her surroundings. Things had certainly changed. There were no longer any mannequins but holograms of people in the new styles of clothing. The technology had improved so much.

They had just walked along the mall. Raven was taking in the sights. Starfire had not said anything to her counterpart. She merely observed Raven's reactions and movements. It was true that Raven had not said anything about how amazing the technological advancements were but Starfire did not miss the slight sparkle in Raven's eyes every time the girl looked at something new.

The half breed and the alien would steal glances at one another every now and then. They had nearly forgotten how comforting the other's comapny was. The two stayed silent for the first hour and a half of their trip in the mall. Neither had wanted to say anything. Both were glad to be in each other's company again.

Starfire looked at Raven and she could see Raven's eyes. Starfire stopped walking and Raven stopped beside her. Starfire turned towards Raven and looked up at her. Raven looked down at her love.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked Starfire.

"Something's never change..." Starfire said. She lifted her hand from the pocket of her jacket and reached for Raven's hood. She pulled Raven's hood down, allowing her to see Raven's orbs clearly. She placed her hand back in her jacket pocket. Raven showed Starfire a small smile. The red head returned Raven's smile.

"Haven't you already done that?" Raven asked Starfire.

"I always pull your hood down." Starfire remarked.

"I know..." Raven stated. "Do you always have to do that?" Raven teasingly asked the green eyed alien. It wasn't that she hated Starfire pulling her hood down almost every time. Raven was just poking fun at her.

"Yes why?"

"I feel like you're my mom or something." Raven replied. "Why do you keep doing that anyway?"

"Because I like you better this way." Starfire replied. Raven quirked her eyebrow at the Tamaranian. "I like looking at your face..." the red head admitted to Raven. Starfire pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket again and caressed Raven's face. She traced her knuckled over Raven's face. She could feel Raven's soft skin on her hand. "beautiful..." Starfire whispered low enough so that no one else could hear. She thought Raven couldn't hear either but thanks to Raven's non human ears, she was able to hear the red heads comment.

Raven tried not to blush when she heard Starfire comment on her beauty. She tired to keep her calm. She then felt her cheeks start to get cold. Raven had realized that Starfire had withdrawn her hand from Raven's cheek.

"What do you want to do now?" Raven asked Starfire. Starfire glanced over to the big digital clock near the center of the mall.

"Well it's 2:14 ..." Starfire stated. "We can grab lunch and then watch a movie." Starfire suggested and received a nod from Raven. The two headed over to the food court. Raven received many stares from the people around her. Everyone was looking at Raven's eyes. Starfire seemed to take notice of that. Starfire led Raven towards and empty table in the food court. She motioned for Raven to sat down. Raven did as she was asked and sat down. "What do you want? Burgers, pizza, pasta?"

"Pizza would be good..." Raven stated. She said as she pushed herself closer to the table. Starfire nodded and walked away from Raven. The red headed Tamaranian came back with a box of pizza in her hands. She set the box down in front of Raven and opened it. Raven watched as Stafire sat down in front of her. She motioned for the other woman to eat and Starfire smiled at her. The pair began to eat. They kept stealing glances at each other. After eating, the pair cleaned up after themselves and left the table. The green eyed woman led Raven to the movie theater. They arrived in the movie booth.

"What do you want to watch?" Starfire asked Raven. Raven merely shrugged. Starfire picked an action film. She accepted the tickets from the robot in the counter and headed inside the theater. The pair headed over to the concession stand and got some popcorn and two cokes. After buttering their popcorn, they headed for the auditorium their movie was playing in. The Tamaranian guided Raven to the seats in the back. As soon as they sat down, the lights turned off and the movie began.

The two weren't really paying attention to the movie. Both were too caught up in their own thoughts. Raven was wondering why her mentors and Renseia lied to her. She was also wondering how she was going to obtain Starfire's trust. It seemed to her that the girl was trying to keep her at arms length. She wasn't exactly the Starfire that Raven remembered. It's true that she was still perky, beautiful, and innocent in Raven's eyes, but it seemed that Starfire was more mature now. Raven was determined to get to know the other woman again.

Starfire watched Raven from the corner of her eye. She could not grasp the fact that she was there with Raven. However, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Raven was more secretive then ever. It seemed that the girl had so many secrets that she was keeping to herself. Raven walls were back up and Starfire knew that these new walls would be harder to break down.

The movie finished soon and the pair headed back to Raven's apartment. The half breed and Starfire arrived in the apartment. Raven entered the living room, Starfire following right behind her. Raven sat on the couch and motioned for the green eyed woman to sit with her. The red head did as she was asked and sat next to the half angel.

"I'm going to talk to them tomorrow..." Raven stated. She was referring to the angels. Raven wanted to get the truth from them. She felt as though she deserved to hear why they didn't tell her they were angels in the first place.

"You should." Starfire replied. "Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you leave?" Starfire asked Raven. The question caught half demon off guard. Raven turned her head and looked at the red headed woman from Tamaran.

"I... I was angry." Raven told Starfire. She felt that the alien deserved to know at least that much. The red head looked back at Raven. She could see the nervousness in Raven's eyes and decided that she shouldn't ask Raven any more questions. The green eyed Tamaranian nodded her head. Raven was relieved that her answer was enough for Starfire. Silence enveloped the room as Raven and Starfire kept staring at each other.

"Where am I sleeping?" Starfire asked Raven.

"You can sleep in the other room." Raven replied. Starfire nodded as she yawned. Soon enough sleep came over the alien. Raven watched Starfire's sleeping form for a few minutes, admiring the other woman's beauty. She then carried the sleeping woman and led her into the bedroom. She set the red head down on the bed and put the covers over Starfire's head. Raven then turned around and headed towards her own room.

Raven began to take off her hooded sweater and jumped into her bed. She got underneath the covers and clutched her pillow tightly. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

How's that so far?


	7. Things we must face

Another chapter for you folks. I'm just trying to distract myself... not really working since I'm writing a romance fic.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Raven 's eyes opened as she woke up. She looked around her room. She sat up on her bed and looked over her clock. Her heightened senses could smell the aroma of bacon and sausages in the air. She got out of bed and walked out of her room. She closed the door behind her and walked through the hallway. She headed for the kitchen. She saw Starfire standing over the stove, cooking breakfast.

"When did you learn to cook?" Raven asked as she headed towards the dinning table. She pulled the chair out and sat down. The table was already set.

"About 3,200 years ago." Starfire replied. She finished cooking and set the pan down. She then grabbed a plate and placed the sausages and bacon strips on top of the plate. She walked towards Raven with the plate of toasts in one hand and the plate of bacon and sausages in the other. She set the plate down in front of Raven. She served Raven with some of her cooking. Raven nodded her head in gratitude. The two finished their food.

"That was good." Raven complimented Starfire's cooking.

"Thanks... I guess I've had a lot of practice." Starfire said as she picked up the plates and cleared the table. She walked over to the dish washer and placed the empty dishes inside. "I've cooked so many times for the titans..." Starfire explained as she closed the dishwasher door. She stood over the kitchen counter.

"Who taught you how to cook?" Raven asked as she walked over to the couch.

"An old team mate of mine. She was a really good cook. She used to make this really good chocolate mousse cake..." Starfire informed Raven. Raven nodded her head at the red head, urging her on. "Her daughter was an even better cook though... the pasta's that she made could really fill you up." Starfire smiled as she reminisced about her old Titan friends. Her smiled disappeared shortly.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked when she saw the other woman frowning.

"I never imagined that living such a long life can make you feel so alone." Starfire explained. "I've watched many of my friends die of old age, die during a battle, or die of a disease. I have lost so many of the people that I cared about..." the green eyed beauty looked at Raven. She gazed into Raven's black and red eyes. Raven stared back into her eyes. Starfire then looked away.

"I'm sorry..." Raven stated as she got off her chair and walked towards the red head, who was standing on the kitchen counter. Raven placed her hand on the Tamaranian's shoulder. Starfire placed her hand on top of Raven's. She stared down into the sink.

"It's alright. I just get so depressed when I think about it." Starfire explained as she turned towards Raven. "Shall we go now?" the red head asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah." Raven replied.

"Shouldn't you gather your belongings first?" Starfire reminded Raven. The half breed merely nodded and walked towards her room. She paused for a little while. She looked back at the other woman and urged the red head to go with her. Starfire did as she was requested and followed behind Raven. The two entered Raven's room and began to pack Raven's clothes. After they finished packing, she looked at Raven. Raven looked back at Starfire.

"Let's go now." Starfire nodded at the half breed and Raven's hand traveled from the red head's shoulder to the alien's hand. She held Starfire's hand in her own and teleported the alien, herself, and her clothes back to the Titans tower.

The pair ended up in the titan living room. Raven used her telekinetic powers and set her clothes down on the floor. She let her aura flow throughout the tower. She magnified it to make sure that the angels would be able to sense her right away. Starfire and Raven waited patiently for the other titans and the angels to arrive. As predicted, the angels arrived into the living room. The titans followed after them. Starfire and Raven watched as the others walked over to them.

"Everything will be okay." Starfire whispered to Raven. Raven turned her head towards Starfire and saw the red head giving her a reassuring smile. She looked deep into the emerald orbs she'd more than grown accustomed to.

"I hope so..." Raven whispered back to Starfire. She then turned away from Starfire. The red head squeezed Raven's hand tightly, letting Raven know that she would be there for the half breed.

"Starfire where were you?" Alkaline asked as she walked over to Starfire. She felt Light's hand on her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Light. She looked into Light's eyes and saw that's Light's green eyes were focused on something. She followed Light's gaze and saw Raven holding onto her surrogate sister's hand. She could see Starfire looking at Raven with concern. She also saw Raven was looking at the angels.

Nightingale kept her distance form the other's. She was still not used to seeing Raven together with Starfire. She knew it would take sometime before she got over to her team leader.

"Light, you mind putting Raven's stuff in my room?" Starfire asked her team mate. Light merely nodded at her.

"I'll help her." Alkaline remarked as the pair walked towards Raven's belongings. Nightingale walked behind the pair silently. She picked up some of Raven's stuff and followed her other teammates to Starfire's room.

Raven looked at her mentors and Renseia. She was nervous however no one but Starfire could sense it. Raven clutched onto the red head beauty's hand. The alien squeezed the half breed's hand, letting Raven know that Starfire was not going to leave her alone. The red head used her thumb to caress the back of Raven's hand. Raven could feel herself relax under the green eyed beauty's gentle touch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked, her voice was monotonous. Raven wasn't about to let her emotions go. She had to keep control over her emotions even though she was upset with the angels.

"We couldn't just tell you..." Hetea started, she couldn't look Raven in the eye. Gevea linked hands with Hetea. Hetea let her lover's touch comfort her.

"We needed to know which side you were on." Gevea explained.

"Why was it so important?" Raven asked, still holding onto Starfire's hand. The angels all looked at each other. Renseia stepped forward.

"We did it for your mother." Renseia stated. Her voice usually sounded calm, but now, her voice was husky. It was almost as if she struggled to say those words. Raven looked at her.

"What?" Raven asked. "My mother? What do you know about my mother? How are you connected to her?" Raven asked the three angels.

Renseia looked deep into Raven's eyes and let out a sigh. She opened her mouth, however she felt a chill run up her spine. Raven sensed it too. Raven's body tensed. Starfire could feel Raven's hand become stiff. Then the alarms rang out the tower and red lights flashed everywhere. The angels, Raven, and Starfire saw the titans running towards them.

"Trouble..." Light said. Alkaline was about to head down to the control room but then Hetea and Gevea called out to her.

"No time to waste.." Hetea stated as they flew ran towards the exit. Raven, Starfire and the others followed after them.

Wings sprouted from Hetea, Gevea, Renseia, and Raven's backs. The three angels flapped their wings and flew up in the air. Raven looked back at Starfire before she went up into the air herself. The angels, Starfire, and Raven flew up in the sky. The titans followed after them in the T-jet. The red head watched as the angels flapped their wings ahead of her and Raven. She watched Raven from the corner of her eye. She felt sympathy towards her secret love. She couldn't imagine how Raven must be feeling.

Raven could feel Starfire's eyes on her. She tilted her head slighty and met Starfire's gaze. She stared deep into Starfire's eyes and watched as her secret love looked away from her. Raven was surprised that even after all these years, Starfire was still the only person that she felt comfort from. She could still feel the warmth from the red head's hand on her own. Raven looked away from the green eyed woman and stared ahead of her. She started to feel a chill run down her spine which only meant one thing, they were dealing with a demon. The angels landed down on the ground. Starfire, Raven, and the titans followed after them.

Raven looked at the tall green trees and other plants that surrounded them. Raven watched as the other's surveyed their surroundings. She could feel herself getting colder. She walked away from Starfire and the others. She headed deep into the forest. With each she step she took, Raven felt the cold spread throughout her body. Raven stepped out of the trees. She stared ahead of her. She gazed at the swirling vortex that stood in front of her. Another portal had been opened.

Raven stepped forward. Her sensitive hearing allowed her to hear footsteps. The foot steps were coming closer and closer. She continued to walk towards the portal. Raven heard someone jump into the air. The demon landed behind Raven and swung its fist at Raven. Raven dodged the attack easily. Another demon appeared in front of Raven. I had the head of a dog and the body of human with the legs of a horse. Raven ducked down and dodged the demons energy blast. She kicked the demons leg, causing it to fall down on the ground. More demons appeared and surrounded Raven. Raven merely dodged the demons attacks effortlessly. She fired one energy blast at all of them. The blast hit them and knocked them out. Raven took one step forward but a figure appeared not two feet away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter... whew. I'm milking my brain off. Just trying to keep my mind off my girlfriend I guess. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, it's just that my girlfriend and my best friends visited me and I haven't seen them in a while. I just dropped her off at the airport today... long distance relationships suck! But she's so totally worth it. I'm down but I'm still excited. I'm gonna see her next week, it's our anniversary after all. Anyway, how do you like it so far? For all those who wanted action, I gave it to you. So what are you all waiting for? REVIEW! They'll make me happy. JK. Thank you for reading this chapter and happy new year to you all!


	8. The Rogue and The Demon

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently... it's just that as you know, it was my anniversary. But I've made it up to you guys... here's the new chapter.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Starfire looked around and saw that Raven was nowhere near her or the other's. She began to feel worried about Raven's safety. She also couldn't help but feel afraid that Raven wasn't coming back. 'Stop it Star... she's around her somewhere.' Starfire contradicted herself. She then took a step forward. She looked ahead of her and saw a shadow. She looked to her right and searched for the figure. She turned her head to the left and saw a fist approaching her face. She quickly ducked on the ground and fired a starbolt at the figure in front of her.

The other's looked at Starfire. The angels and the titans watched as Starfire got up from the ground. They saw the snake headed demon run towards Starfire and saw the red head fight the back. The titans were about to help their leader but as soon as they stepped forward, more demons appeared from the forest.

The angels and the titans positioned themselves and got ready for the battle. Starfire and the others held their own against the demons. They managed to beat each demon that attacked them. After rounding up the demons, Starfire flew up on the sky. She saw a flash of red light 'Raven!' Starfire thought as she flew towards the light. The angels and the titans followed after Starfire.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Raven stared at the figure in front of her. She could see the warrior wearing a blue and black armor. The figure wore a helmet, one side was black, the other was blue. The masked covered their whole face. Raven kept her eyes on the warrior. She made no move to attack. The half breed could feel warmth spread through out her body as she gazed at the warrior. She wondered what caused the feeling. She watched as someone stepped out of the trees. She saw a woman with white hair and black streaks step towards the warrior with the armor. She could see the womans skin was white. The woman's skin had black stripes covering her arms and neck. Raven had recognized this woman from somewhere.

"Hello Raven..." the woman spoke out.

"How do you know who I am?" Raven asked, not letting her guard down.

"Why we're family..." the woman stated.

"Family?" Raven asked as she retreated from her fighting postion. Raven looked into the womans bright yellow eyes.

"Yes... family. I am Tyrana." Tyrana stated with a malicious smile. The name was familiar to Raven. "And behind me... is the cause of your death." Tyrana's smile faded as she pointed to the warrior behind her. "Attack..." Tyrana ordered the warrior. The warrior stood still and kept looking at Raven. The warrior was almost the same height as Raven. "I said attack!" Tyrana yelled at the warrior. The blue and black armored warrior sprouted royal blue wings from their back.

'An angel?' Raven asked herself. 'A female with white hair and black streaks and an angel... with blue wings and a blue and black armor.' Raven thought in her head. Somehow, she recognized this angel. "The Rebel Angel..." Raven thought out loud. 'The angel raised by demons... the only angel who kills other angels.'

"Nice to know that you recognize the person who's going to kill you." Tyrana stated as she watched the blue winged angel fly towards Raven and swung their fist at Raven. The half breed dodged the fist easily. The angel raised their leg from the ground and tried to kick Raven. Raven caught the angels leg and threw the rogue angel back. She could tell that the blue winged angel was hesitating to strike her. The half angel herself was hesitating. Neither knew why. Raven avoided the masked angels foot and used her hand to block the angels punch. Raven pushed the armored angel back, 20 feet away from her. She stared at the warrior, studying them. The mask was thick and did not allow Raven to see her attackers face or eyes, though it seemed to her that her attacker was staring back at her. "Stop hesitating!" Tyrana yelled from afar.

The blue winged angel obeyed Tyrana. The angel flapped her wings and flew towards Raven. The half demon flapped her own wings and flew towards the rebel angel. The masked angel swung their fist at Raven. Raven brought up her hand and blocked the masked warriors fist. Raven brought her leg up and kicked the warrior's chest. Her foot collided with the warriors armor, cracking it. The masked warrior ran towards half breed and swung her leg at Raven. Raven blocked the foot but couldn't dodge the masked warriors fist. The warriors fist collided with Raven's cheek. The two jumped back, away from each other. The masked angel flew towards Raven. They swung their fist at Raven and Raven dodged it. Raven swung her fist at the masked warrior and hit the warrior's mask, chipping off a part of the mask. Raven then extended her hand towards the warrior, a bright light escaped her hand and hit the warrior. The black half of the warriors armor met with Raven's blast, causing it to disintegrate. The armor shattered and broke in half. Half of the warriors mask fell on the ground, releasing the warriors long hair. Half of the warriors face was revealed. The angel jumped back away from Raven. The angel brought their hand up to their bare cheek. They looked at the back of their cheek and saw blood on it.

Raven at the angel in front of her. She stared at the angels curves and her chest. She concluded that the Rebel Angel was a teenaged girl. The girl looked like she was only 14, maybe 15 years old. Raven stared at the gray hair that the girl had. The girls hair was long, stopping past the middle of her back. Raven saw the blue streaks on the teens hair. She thought that the girl bore a striking resemblance to Renseia. She then extended her hand towards the young woman. She looked into the teen's eye (only half of the face was revealed). The teens eye was blue and silver. Raven could see the sorrow and loneliness in the young womans eye. Raven didn't know why, but this affected her.

"Raven NO!" Renseia yelled out. Raven turned her head and saw that Starfire and the other's were there. She looked back at the teenager and saw that she wasn't there anymore. Raven looked at the portal and saw Tyrana with the teen angel. The two were standing a mere step away from the portal.

"We'll finish this some other time." Tyrana stated as she stepped into the portal. The angel looked back at Raven before she stepped back into the portal. The portal then closed. Raven stared back at Renseia. She wondered why the angel had stopped her. Starfire walked towards Raven. She brought her hand to Raven's cheek. Starfire used the back of her hand and caressed Raven's cheek. Raven brought her hand up and reached for Starfire's hand. Raven took Starfire's hand into her own.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded.

"That was interesting..." Light stated.

"Let's head back to the tower." Alkaline told everyone. No one disagreed with her. The angels flew up in the air, along with Raven and Starfire. The pair were still holding hands. Raven kept her eye at Renseia as they all flew towards the titan tower.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

You know what I'm gonna ask for... REVIEW! Please! I will try to update tomorrow.


	9. Explanations

Here's my update! Sorry it came so late!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The titans and the angels arrived at the tower. They all headed to the living room. Starfire led Raven to the couch. The two sat down. The room was silent until Raven spoke out.

"Why did you get in the way?" Raven asked the angel Renseia.

"I couldn't let you kill her..." Renseia answered.

"I wasn't going to kill her." Raven stated.

"I apologize. I assumed you were... why?"

"Why what?" Raven asked back.

"Why weren't you going to kill her?" the gray haired angel asked, her voice seeping with curiosity.

"There was this feeling that I got from her." the half breed stated. "I can't explain it." Raven paused, "why wouldn't you let me kill her?" She looked deep into Renseia's eyes. She could see the doubt in them. She saw Renseia look at Hetea and Gevea. She could see that the women were communicating through their eyes. She watched as Renseia nodded at Hetea and Gevea. The silver eyed woman then turned her head towards Raven and met Raven's gaze.

"Because she's my daughter." Renseia whispered.

"Your daughter? You look like you're just 30 for god's sake!" Raven yelled out.

"I'm 65,340 years old... almost the same as Hetea and Gevea's age. You're 33,516 years old. We age slower than humans remember?" Renseia reminded Raven. "But there's more to it than that..." the elder woman whispered.

"What?" Raven asked. The gray haired woman closed her eyes and sighed.

"The rebel angel... is your sister." Renseia whispered.

"My sister? But you're not my mother." the half demon pointed out that fact..

"The girl you were fighting with, the one they call The Rebel Angel, is my daughter... and your mother's. I am your mother's lover and wife. Angels can mate with the same gender and still be able to produce offspring." Renseia explained to the titans. Raven's stoic face was broken. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She gripped onto Starfire's hand.

"I was away when your mother was raped by Trigon. I came back and she told me she was pregnant, I knew that I could not have been the other parent because I had been away for 6 months. Even though we age differently from humans, we give birth faster than them. For humans, it takes 9 months before their child is brought out to the world. For angels it only takes 4 months..." the elder woman explained. The angel could feel the back of her eyes start to heat up. "I was so angry, I did not want to believe it when she told me that she was raped... I was just so blinded by anger that I couldn't see that she would never betray me. Because of my anger, I left her." Renseia said as tears fell from her eyes. The half angel continued to listen to her mother's lover. "We were apart for thousands of years..." she stated. "Gevea, Hetea, your mother, and I we had been best friends since we before we could crawl." her silver orbs began to get watery as she to continue to explain the events to Raven. "Because of that I knew they would try to find me... so I ran from them, from your mother, from everything. They had been searching for me for years but it was hard to find someone who didn't want to be found." Renseia paused. "I crossed many dimensions so no one would be able find me. But finally, Hetea and Gevea found me and told me that Trigon had been attempting to take you from her. At first, I have to be honest and say that I didn't really care... " the elder woman confessed.

"But then they told me that he tried to kill her to get you. Hetea and Gevea had told me that your mother loved me deeply and could have never done that to me intentionally, I realized that they were right and quickly went back to her. But I was a little too late, Trigon had come too close in trying to take you, he ended up almost killing your mother. So we hid you, in a dimension we hoped Trigon would never discover. But, his spies were everywhere, eventually they caught up and your mother asked me to take you somewhere Trigon would never find you and I complied. We took you to Azerath and Azar became your mentor. We then told Azar to keep you safe... to train you to harness your emotions. Your mother and I left you... we were both afraid that we weren't strong enough to protect you. Your mother and I kept in contact with Azar. We checked up on you every once in a while."

"Thousands of years after we gave you away, your mother and I had a daughter, Falcon. Azar had told us that you learned how control your powers and we were ready to take you from Azar but then Trigon's younger sister, Tyrana attacked us and captured us." the silver eyed woman continued to reveal the events to Raven. The hybrid then remembered Trigon's sister. Trigon hardly talked about her. It was as if she didn't even matter, at least not to Trigon or their father. Renseia continued, "Tyrana told Trigon that she had your mother and Trigon came for her. They tortured your mother into telling her where you were. Your mother did not back down. She refused to tell them anything. Then Gevea and Hetea rescued us. We tried to get Falcon back from her but it was too late. Tyrana, even though she knew Falcon wasn't you, took her away from us." Renseia let the tears drop from her eyes. She felt Raven's hand on her arm. She looked at the half breed. Raven was still holding hands with Starfire. She could see the concern in Starfire's eyes. She could also see the confusion in Raven's eyes.

"You hated me..." Raven stated. The half breed continued to hold Starfire's hand tightly. She never tried to break away from the red head. She didn't know what to make of Renseia now.

"I didn't hate you, I was angry. I was angry at your mother at first... but then I became angry with myself. For leaving your mother. For not being able to protect her. You of all people should be able to understand how I felt." Renseia reasoned, her eyes were begging for Raven's forgiveness. "It's how I still feel."

"Is that why you told me that anger and fear can cloud my judgement?" Raven asked. Her stepmother nodded in response. "Azar told me that my mother was dead... that she died in a fight with Trigon." Raven told Renseia.

"That's what Azar thought after our encounter with Tyrana. She had heard about the attack but she didn't know if there were survivors." Renseia stated sadly. "She did not want you to get your hopes up."

"How come I don't remember you?" Raven asked.

"You were too young to remember... you were an equivalent of two, maybe three human years old when we gave you away. I guess it's my fault. I never should have given you to Azar." Renseia replied. " I wasn't a big part of your life. After I came back, I used to watch your mother place fresh flowers by your bedside every night. I listened to her talk to you. We used to tell you stories. I used to pick you up and sing to you. I acted as your other mother for some amount of time."

"It all ties up. The flowers, your voice the familiar feeling." the hybrid tried to let everything sink in. " Where is my mother now?"

"Your mother was injured greatly by Trigon and Tyrana in our battle..."

"Is she dead?"

"No... she's alive. But she is in a coma. She's been in a coma for about 26,000 years now... we tried to heal her but it did no good." Renseia stated.

"Can she be brought back?"

"Yes, it's possible."

"How?"

"You have to do it Raven, with Falcon. Only your powers joined together can be strong enough to heal your mother."

"What?" shock in her voice.

"Only your power and Falcon's combined can be strong enough to awaken her. If you're powers are combined together, there is no limit to what the two of you would be able to do." Renseia explained. "You have to get through to Falcon."

"Does she know that you're her mother and I'm her sister?"

"No... I don't think Tyrana revealed that fact to her."

"Why not?"

"She was very young when she was taken, in she was barely 140 years old, which in a regular human time would mean 4 human months old. You were 7,516 years old, that's about 5 years old."

"I see. So you mean to tell me that I have to tell the sister that I never knew I had, that our mother, who I thought was dead, is in a coma and we're the only ones who can wake her up?" Raven stated in disbelief.

"Yes... you have to do it." Renseia answered. "You're the only one who can do it. You have to lead Falcon back to her family. Lead her back to us. It isn't too late for her, Raven."

"You're her mother, why can't you do it!" Raven asked, her voice was raised. It let Renseia amd Starfire know that she was angry.

"Because you're bond as sisters, even though you are only half sisters, is strong. You said it yourself, you couldn't kill her because you felt something. Just like Falcon did when she hesitated to strike you." Renseia stated, "You're similar to one another. Neither of you has had a mother to look after them, you're powers are both driven by your emotions..." Renseia explained.

"She's a full blooded angel, I'm a half angel, half demon... what the hell can we possibly have in common?" Raven cut off Renseia.

"She's not a full blooded angel." Renseia told Raven.

"What do you mean?"

"She also has the blood of a sorcerer flowing through her veins..."

"What? You're part sorceress?"

"Yes... that's how I know Azar. I am the descendant of the very first sorceress. Only a quarter of my blood is part angel. That's what makes you two so powerful. You're combinations are very rare." Renseia explained. The half angel only looked at Renseia, anger seeping through her eyes. "Raven, if you will not do this for me, then do it for your mother..." her step mother pleaded with Raven.

"I... this is so much for me to take in." Raven stated. She was overwhelmed with information. Raven loosened her grip from Starfire's hand. She stood up from the couch and took a step forward. She then felt someone's hand on her wrist. She looked back and saw the red haired woman's hand. She looked into the other woman's green eyes and saw the concern pouring out of them. Raven then held onto Starfire's hand once again and pulled the red head up from the couch. Raven remained quiet as the alien pulled her towards the titan hallway.

Renseia and the other's watched as Raven and Starfire walked away from them and disappeared into the dark hall way. All knew they needed to give Raven some time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks so much for being patient with me. Every thing in my life is a little hectic right now. But enough about me. How did you guys like the chapter? Feel free to express yourselves. Review it. I'm open to suggestions. By the way, for all those that thought Renseia was Raven's mother, you were kind of right. She's her STEPmother. Anyway, REVIEW!


	10. Overwhelmed

Here's my update!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire led Raven towards the Titan hallway. The pair ended up in the red heads door. The green eyed beauty opened her door and stepped inside, pulling the half breen in with her. The hybrid made no objections and let herself be pulled into Raven. Starfire let go of Raven's hand and motioned for Raven to sit on her bed. The half angel did as she was asked and sat on the shorter woman's bed. Starfire removed her jacket and placed it on a chair next to her study desk. She sat on the chair and began to unzip her boots.

Raven watched as Starfire removed her jacket and shoes. She finished with her boots and stood up. She walked towards her bed. She crawled on top of her bed and sat up, her back was leaning on the head board. Raven turned her head and looked at Starfire. She looked deep into the green orbs before her. Starfire patted the spot next to her. The half breed took off her shoes and sweater. Raven then stood up. Her wings and tail began to shrink and then disappear. Raven then crawled towards Starfire and sat beside the red head.

"Everything that Renseia told me, it makes sense. The connection I feel with her. It's not just because she's an angel. We're kindred spirits. We both went through the same thing. Her bond with my mother is also another reason why I feel so connected to her, and why she feels connected to me." Raven thought as she sat next to Starfire. It was silent for a while as Raven collected her thoughts. "Starfire..." Raven whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yes Raven?" Starfire answered. She placed her hand on top of Raven's. The half demon turned her head towards Starfire. The red head looked into Raven's red and black eyes. She could see the loss in them. Raven intertwined their fingers together and stared back into Starfire's emerald depths.

"What's it like to have a mother?" Raven asked, her voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Well... it's different for everyone. For me, my mother is kind and gentle. We have out arguments every once in a while... some were very controversial, some were just silly little arguments. However, we are always there for each other."

"What's it like to have a sister?" Raven asked as she kept her eyes on the beauty that lay before her.

"Well, Blackfire and I don't have the best relationship with each other." Starfire reminded Raven. "But I still love my sister... and I will always be there for her no matter what." Raven sighed.

"Starfire..." Raven whispered. "What am I gonna do?" Raven asked as tears spilled from her eyes. The alien pulled the half breed into her arms. She slipped her arms around Raven and the hybrid slipped her arms around Starfire's waist.

"Raven..."

"In all my life I thought I had no family." the taller woman stated. "Now, I was just handed two mothers and a sister... but at what cost?" Raven asked Starfire as she cried. "I thought my mother was dead... now I find out she's in a comma. The only way to wake her up is to get the help of my sister, my half sister who I never even knew existed... how am I going to do this? How am I supposed to reunite my family? How can they even expect me to do this! I can't do this alone." the broken girl yelled as her secret love held her.

"Raven... you're not alone. I'll be there for you... no matter what." Starfire whispered as she ran her hand soothingly across Ravens back. The usually composed but now disheveled woman broke apart from the red head.

"Thanks Star..." Raven stated as she calmed down. Starfire smiled at her long lost friend. After three and a half millenniums the half breed felt at ease. 'How long are you gonna be there for me Starfire?' she asked herself. 'Will you be there for me when you find out what I've been doing for the past three and a half mileniums?' Raven stiffened at the memory of all that she had slaughtered. Guilt... she could feel guilt. She had never felt this before, but ever since she reunited with Starfire, she began to feel again. The red head felt her companion stiffen in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked. She watched as her half blooded counterpart turned away from her. "Raven?"

"If you only knew what I've done... you wouldn't say that." the hybrid whispered. Starfire reached out to the distraught woman. She placed her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Raven don't say that. I'll be here for you no matter what." the green eyed woman consoled Raven. She pulled the other woman's head down to her lap. Raven made no move to object and let Starfire put her head down on her lap. She could feel Starfire's fingers running through her hair.

"I'm sorry..." Raven stated.

"For what?"

"That our reunion had to happen like this." Raven stated, earning a smile from her alien friend. "You having to take care of me... and worry about me." Raven finished. The Tamaranian looked Raven in the eyes.

"I don't mind... what matters is that you're here with me again." Starfire replied. 'But for how long?' Starfire asked no one in particular. Raven lifted her head from the red head's lap and allowed her to lie down. Raven lay down beside the Tamaranian. Starfire placed her head on Raven's chest, her hand rested on Raven's stomach. The hybrid slipped her arm onto shorter woman's waist and pulled the other girl closer to her. Raven inhaled her red headed counterparts scent.

"Good night Raven..." Starfire whispered as she settled into Raven's embrace. Raven watched as Starfire closed her eyes and fell asleep. She then closed her own eyes and let sleep over come her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Raven woke up. She could feel warmth centered on her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked around. She could see the red book shelves and the white vanity dresser. She remembered that she was in Starfire's room. She gazed at the table next to her and read the clock. It was past 5 in the afternoon. Raven looked down and saw Starfire's hand on her stomach. The events from the day before invaded Raven's mind. She sighed. 'Where will I begin?' she asked herself. Raven turned her head slightly and saw Starfire.

Raven watched the sleeping beauty beneath her. She brought her hand up from Starfire's back, to her red hair. She began to run her fingers through Starfire's silky red locks. 'Even though I've been away from her for so long, it seems my feelings for her have only gotten stronger.' Raven admitted to herself. Raven brought her hand up to her secret love's face and caressed the red heads cheek. She then used her hand to tuck Starfire's red hair behind her ear. Raven's thought's were interrupted when she felt Starfire move. Raven gazed as the alien opened her eyes and revealed the green depths that Raven loved to stare into.

"Good morning Raven." Starfire greeted Raven, a small smiled plastered on her face. She glanced at the clock next to her bed. "Strike that. Good after noon." she told Raven. Raven smiled back at Starfire.

"I trust you slept well?" Raven asked Starfire as she continued to stroke the aliens hair.

"Best I've slept in a while..." Starfire admitted. "You?"

"No complaints..." remarked Raven. Starfire began trace her finger on Raven's well toned stomach.

"Raven..." the red head mumbled and stared deep into Raven's black and red eyes.

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know... I have to help my fam... them." the hybrid whispered. "I don't know how..."

"We'll figure it out, together." Starfire stated as she lifted her hand from Raven's stomach to Raven's cheek. She stroked Raven's cheek. Raven brought her free hand up to her face and placed it on top of Starfire's. The two linked their fingers together. The hybrid smiled at the red head.

"Feels like old times..." Raven stated.

"I know what you mean... we had so much fun together back then."

"I know... but we can still have fun together." Raven replied.

"Yeah.. remember the time we went to the mall together and I made you try on all those clothes?" Starfire asked as she laughed at the memory.

"I hate to admit it but yeah. I remember that. You made me try on that litte black skirt." Raven replied, a small smile crept upon her lips. "You just got here from Tameran. You used to be so innocent back then." Raven reminded Starfire. The Tamaranian lifted her head and looked at Raven. She raised her eyebrow at Raven.

"What do you mean used to?" Starfire asked. "I still am."

"You're kidding right?" Raven asked Starfire. The green eyed woman frowned at Raven and gave her the most innocent look. Raven only smiled at her. "I guess you are still innocent." Raven knew fully well that the other woman had not changed much. Starfire may had matured but she was still very innocent. Starfire was and always will be untainted, unlike Raven. That would never change and Raven knew it.

The red head smiled. She reached behind her and grabbed a pillow. She then quickly swung the pillow at Raven, hitting Raven's face. Starfire tried to jump back but Raven was too quick. The half demon reached for Starfire's arm and grabbed it. She then pulled the red head onto the bed. She used her free hand to grab a pillow. She then swung the pillow on Starfire's head. The pillow fight began and no one seemed to be winning. The alien dropped her pillow and tackled Raven. Raven ended up on the red heads pillows, her head a couple of inches away from the head board. Starfire ended up in between Raven's legs.

"I win..." Starfire whispered as she panted. She realized their positions and felt her blood rush to her cheeks. Raven smiled when she saw Starfire's cheeks reddened. She knew exactly what the other girl was thinking about because the thought also crossed her mind.

"See I told you... you're not so innocent now." Raven whispered into Starfire's ear. Her voice was husky, almost seductive. Starfire pulled back slightly and faced Raven. She frowned at Raven and stuck her tongue out at Raven. Raven laughed. "I haven't laughed like this in a long time." Raven admitted.

"I know the feeling..." Starfire stated as she herself laughed. "I haven't felt like this in a while." Raven flipped them over, now she was on top of Starfire, straddling the red head's stomach.

"Why not?" Raven asked, her face becoming serious.

"Because... for a while, there wasn't anything to smile about." Starfire replied, her smile fading from her lips. "There was nothing to be happy about."

"Nothing?" Raven repeated Starfire's words. She knew exactly what Starfire meant.

"I felt like nothing mattered anymore." the green eyed woman stated. "No one ever noticed the change I had made. No one could tell how sad I was." Starfire pushed herself up, now Raven was straddling her thighs.

"When was the last time you felt happy?" Raven asked Starfire as she looked into Starfire's eyes. Starfire sat up.

"The last time I was completely happy was with you." Starfire confessed to Raven. Robin, Beast boy, and Cyborg couldn't even tell what was wrong with her. She was able to keep it inside. That however, led to her carelessness in battles, which nearly got her killed. Missing Raven also caused her happiness to deteriorate. She was no longer the usual perky and talkative alien, she had become reserved and quiet. Over the years Starfire had gotten her happiness back, although it wasn't as strong as it was during the time she was with Raven. Starfire always knew that it would never be that strong with out Raven. "I really missed you Raven." Starfire said.

"I missed you too Star..." Raven stated as she pulled Starfire into a hug. She slipped her arms around Starfire's waist and the red head slipped her arms around Raven's neck. The two stayed like that for a moment, just holding each other. Both of them could feel their fears and problems fading as they held each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading and being patient with me. Any way, you know the drill. Review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.


	11. The Elder Sister

Here's my update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven and Starfire stayed in bed, holding each other for about an hour. The red head lifted her head from the half breeds shoulder and looked into her eyes. Raven could feel her green eyed companions gaze on her. She lowered her head and that her now shorter companion was indeed staring at her. Raven could see Starfire's eyes, narrowed, studying her.

"How do you feel about this whole thing?" the alien asked. Raven raised an eye brow at Starfire, unsure whether she was talking about her situation with Starfure or her situation with her family. The red head seemed to realize the half breeds confusion. "The thing about your family I mean."

"All my life, I've wondered what it would be like to have a family." Raven stated. "I used to dream about it when I was younger... back when I was still under Azar's care. I wondered what it would feel like to have my mother hold me every time I had a nightmare about Trigon. I wondered what it would be like to have a sister to talk to about anything and everything..." Raven admitted. "now I have a chance..."

"But you're unsure." Starfire finished for her secret love.

"How do I save woman who I never even knew? How do you tell someone that wants to kill you that you are her sister?" the half breed asked, her voice carried much burden.

"Well, Blackfire never really minded that I was her sister when she tried to hurt me..." Starfire joked, earning a small smile from Raven.

"This is a lot to take on, for me and Falcon." Raven told Starfire. "But somehow, I think I would be helping Falcon..."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked as she placed her head on Raven's stomach. The pair stared into each other's eyes.

"When I saw her, I could see the sorrow in her. I could sense the feeling of loneliness, just pouring out from her." Raven recalled. "It was like I could see me in her..." Raven whispered. "And if Renseia's right, if we are similar to one another, then she's making a lot of bad decisions." the half breed's voice carried guilt. "I don't want her to end up like me..." Raven stated, remorse in her tone, as she thought about the many lives she had taken. "I want her to find a reason to turn away..." the half angel told her red headed companion. 'Just like I did.' Raven added the last part to herself.

"You hope that you, Renseia, and your mother are reason enough?" Starfire asked.

"I just want her to know that she's not alone."

"You care about her, and you don't even know her. Sisterhood bonds do go that deep."

"Well I think I'm just being overprotective over her..." Raven told her as she played with Starfire's red silk smooth locks.

"Well you are the older sister..." the green eyed woman reminded Raven. Starfire pointed her finger at Raven and poked her nose playfully.

"I am aren't I?" Raven smiled at Starfire's antics. "It's kind of weird to be the older sister." the half angel admitted to her secret love.

"Well I'm the youngest so I wouldn't know..." the Tameranian reminded Raven. She lifted her head from Raven's stomach and pushed her body up. She positioned her head on top of counterparts shoulder.

"Right... you're the baby in the family." Raven's hands made their way to Starfire's waist.

"I'm not a baby..." the younger woman frowned. Raven smiled at Starfire. She thought the red head looked really adorable. Raven only shook her head at Starfire. The shorter woman sighed in return. "You should probably go and talk to them." suggested the Tameranian.

"I guess you're right." Raven stated. The red head got up the bed. She grabbed Raven's hand and pulled the half demon out of bed. Raven smiled at her friend and intertwined their fingers together. Starfire then smiled at Raven and led her towards the door. The pair exited the room room.

The two walked down the titan hallway. Starfire led Raven towards the hallway. They finally ended up in the titan living room. They saw the titans and the angels sitting on the couch. They all stared up and saw Starfire and Raven, standing in front of the door way, holding each other's hand. Renseia and the angel's smiled at Raven. Raven stared at them, a deadly look in her eyes. The Tameranian didn't miss the look that Light and Alkaline were giving her. She only rolled her eyes at them and began to lead Raven towards the group sitting on the couch.

"Stop looking at me like that..." Starfire told Alkaline and Light. Raven looked at her red headed friend, she could see Starfire's cheeks blushing slightly. She smiled inwardly. Starfire turned her head towards Nightingale. She saw Nightingale looking at her. Starfire smiled at Nightingale and other woman forced a small smile. Raven couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. She quickly shook it off and turned her head towards Renseia.

"I know this is a big burden..." Renseia started.

"It is..." Raven interrupted Renseia. Raven paused as she stared into her step mothers eyes. "and I don't know how I'll do it. But I will try." Raven finished. "For you, for my mother, and for Falcon." she told her step mother. She felt Starfire squeeze her hand. Renseia sat up from the couch and walked towards Raven. She then enveloped her arms around Raven. The half breed at first was too shocked by her new step mothers actions. Raven then leaned into Renseia's touch and slipped her free hand around Renseia's back. The angel stared at Starfire, gratitude in her eyes.

Starfire met Renseia's gaze. She saw the angel flash her a smile. She smiled back at the older woman. She watched Renseia's mouth move. 'Thank you...' mouthed the woman. She knew that Starfire had something to do with Raven's behavior. Starfire only nodded her head in reply.

"Will you tell me about my mother?" Raven asked as Renseia let go of her. Renseia nodded her head and walked towards the couch. Starfire started to let go of Raven's hand, Raven only tightened her grip. She pulled the red head towards the couch. Raven sat down beside her step mother. Starfire sat down besides Raven.

"Your mother's name is Ferranea... she doesn't like being called that though." Renseia smiled at the memory.

"Yeah... every time we called her that, she'd frown, sometimes she'd hit us." Gevea stated, earning a laugh from Renseia and Hetea. "Well she sure pounded on Hetea the most."

"She likes it when we call her Ferra. But her and 'Renni' over here had their private little nick names for each other, who know's what they were." Hetea stated. The other's laughed. Renseia only looked at Hetea, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Tea, I don't think now's the time for that." Gevea stated, not missing the death glare Renseia was giving her lover. Renseia nodded at Gevea, gratitude in her eyes.

"Well, Fea is one of the most powerful angels." Renseia continued on. "She is very beautiful... just like you Ravy. She has a beautiful smile. She's kind, caring, gentle."

"She sounds wonderful." Raven stated.

"She really is... you know she couldn't wait to introduce you to Falcon." Renseia stated as she remembered how Ferra had told their baby Falcon about her older sister. "She would talk about you all the time." the older woman admitted to Raven. "I remember when Azar told us about your encounter with the snake demons in Pyzar... you were still very young, you probably don't even remember. You were barely three and a half years old in human years. Azar told us about how you protected everyone, blasting all the snake demons around you."

"I remember that incident..." Raven told Renseia.

"Would you like to see your mother tomorrow?" Renseia asked Raven. Raven nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes..." Raven then turned her head and looked at Starfire. "Will you go with me?" the half breed whispered to her counterpart "Your team mates can come too..." she suggested to Starfire. The green eyed beauty merely nodded her head in reply. She turned away from Raven and looked at her team mates, they nodded back at her, letting Starfire know that they would be accompanying with them. The titans, Hetea, and Gevea bid good night to Raven, Starfire, and Renseia, leaving the three alone in the room. The red headed alien fell asleep. Her head was on Raven's lap. Raven merely stoked Starfire's hair affectionately.

"Alkaline?" Light called out to her team mate. Alkaline looked back and turned focused on her team mate. Nightingale was long gone, knowing that the two wanted to be alone. Light stepped forward towards Alkaline, stopping right in front of the shorter girl. She reached out towards Alkaline, tracing her finger along Alkaline's cheek down to her chin. She held Alkaline's chin between her thumb and index finger. She raised Alkaline's face and leaned in her rose red lips puckered slightly. She placed a small, chaste peck upon her love's lips and stepped back. She looked into Alkaline's blue eyes. She could see the happiness, shining brightly in them.

"Since when?" Alkaline asked.

"You're the genius... you should know." Light replied. Alkaline frowned slightly. Light was like this, always full of humor. One of the things that she loved about the brunette that stood in front of her. "Since the minute I first saw you." Light replied. "What about you?"

"Same thing... I thought you looked absolutely breath taking..." Alkaline stated as she felt Light wrap her arms around her slender waist. Light pulled Alkaline closer to her. Alkaline let Light pull her. She could feel her breasts pressed up against Light's. She wrapped her arms around Light's neck, nuzzling the taller girl's neck. This was the beginning of a new relationship between the two titans.

"Have you told her?" Renseia asked as she looked Raven and Starfire. The half breed continued to stroke the sleeping alien's red locks. It was clear that they both loved each other.

"No... and I don't think I can. How can I after everything I've done?" the half demon asked. She turned her head and looked into her stepmother's eyes. Renseia could see the shame in them. "Enough about me... how are you holding up?"

"I'm hangin on."

"So I guess we have a lot in common..." Raven stated.

"Yes... we've both gone through the dark path." Renseia admitted. "It hurts a lot... I don't know what Falcon will do when she finds out. Is she going to hate me afterwards?" she asked her stepdaughter.

"Don't say that... she's not gonna hate you. What happened wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault." Raven consoled her stepmother.

"I'm sorry Raven..."

"For what?"

"For giving you away... for not letting you have a family."

"It's alright. If you didn't give me away, I don't think I would have met Starfire."

"You really love her..." Renseia whispered loud enough for only Raven to hear.

"Yes..." Raven answered.

"Tell her when you feel the time is right." Renseia advised Raven.

"Do I call you mom or something?" Raven asked. Renseia smiled.

"I don't know... what ever feels natural to you is fine with me." Renseia replied as she reached out for Raven's shoulder. She placed her hand on Raven's shoulder. "You should go to sleep now... we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Okay ma..." Raven stated. Raven slipped her arm beneath Starfire's knees. She then positioned her arm behind the sleeping womans back. She then got up from the couch, carrying Starfire bridal style. Renseia and Raven walked through the hallway. Raven dropped Renseia off at her room and headed for the red head's room. She entered the room and walked toward her sleeping counterparts bed. She placed Starfire down on the bed and let her go. Starfire's eyes fluttered open.

"Raven..." Starfire called out, her voice a mere whisper.

"Go to sleep..." the half breed called back.

"Sleep with me..." Starfire requested. Raven did as she was requested. She lay beside Starfire. The red head crept closer to Raven and placed her head at the crook of Raven's neck. Raven slipped her arm around the shorter womans waist and pulled the sleepy alien closer to her. Starfire yawned and Raven felt her warm breath on her neck. Raven then closed her eyes. Both fell asleep shortly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know, I have to say, I'm kind of upset. I was hoping to get more reviews but I guess that's not gonna happen. I really do hope that people start reviewing. I mean, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I get to write. That means, I'll update sooner. So review. And thanks for reading my story.


	12. Responsibilities and Duties

I'm SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire awoke. She could feel someone's warm hand on her back. She wasn't used to Raven being back yet. A part of her still believed she was dreaming. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her half breed counterpart, sleeping soundly. She decided not move, fearing that the slightest move she made would wake up the sleeping beauty. She gazed at the other woman's facial features. Raven truly did look like an angel. Her black hair contrasted perfectly with her red highlights. Starfire moved her hand from Raven's stomach. She brought her hand up to the sleeping woman's face. She gently brushed the other woman's red bangs away from her face. She moved her hand away from the half breed's face. She flinched when Raven's hand grabbed her wrist.

"You were awake?" Starfire asked. Raven opened one eye lid, letting the green eyed beauty look into her eye. The actress slowly nodded her head. "How long have you been awake?" the red head asked as she linked her finger's together with Ravens.

"I felt you stir and I woke up..." the half breed answered as she opened her eyes. Starfire merely nodded as she placed her head on the quiet woman's chest. Starfire looked up at Raven.

"You excited?" asked the emerald eyed beauty.

"Not really..." Raven admitted to Starfire. "I'm not expecting much though, she is in a coma." the half angel stated.

"Oh come on... it's okay if you are excited. You're gonna get to see your mother again!" exclaimed Starfire. "You can't tell me that it's not a big deal..." she looked deep into the black and red eyes before her.

"It's not that big of a deal..." denied the half demon. Starfire quirked an eye brow at the hybrid. Raven saw the disbelief in the emerald pools she had fallen in love with and sighed. "Ok maybe it is. Maybe I am a little anxious about this whole thing." Raven admitted to Starfire. The bubbly red head flashed the hybrid a big smile.

"See... and it's perfectly okay that you feel that way." Starfire told Raven. The red and black eyed woman smiled at her love's enthusiasm.

"I'm still a little shocked by all of this." Raven confessed to Starfire. "It's not everyday that you find out your mom's alive and is in a coma. Also that you have a sister that wants to kill you." she stated.

"I know what you mean about the sister killing you thing." the red head joked with Raven. The half demon merely smiled at Starfire. "But yeah... you must be so overwhelmed by all that's happening."

"I am..." Raven paused. Starfire postioned her chin on Raven's chest. Her arm was on top of the hybrid's breast, her hand was underneath her chin. Raven's hand stroked the arm the red head had on her chest. Her hand began to rub Starfire's elbow. The green eyed bombshell looked at Raven, her eyes were studying the half breed's every movement. She listened intently to Raven's words. "I wonder what my mother looks like. I always dreamed about my mother but her face would always come up blank." the hybrid told her red headed love. Starfire was amazed at how much information the other woman was sharing with her. It was just like before, but now Raven was more open with her feelings. Raven actually smiled every now and then and each time she smiled, Starfire marveled at her beauty. "Now I'll finally be able to see her." the mixed blooded woman told Starfire, she was no longer able to contain her excitement.

"I haven't seen my mother in a while..." whispered the red head to Raven. She looked down at Starfire, a concerned look on her face.

"Why not?"

"Well, I've been afraid of going back to Tameran." she confided in Raven. The half breed quirked her eyebrow at Starfire.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Raven asked, her arm slipped around the smaller woman's slender waist. She pulled the shorter woman close to her, causing the green eyed beauty to drape her leg over Raven.

"It's kind of silly..." Starfire told Raven as she looked away in embarrassment. The hybrid moved her hand from Starfire's elbow to Starfire's face. She used her index finger and thumb to hold the other woman's chin. She then moved the red head's face, causing her to face the half breed once more.

"Tell me..." Raven whispered.

"Well... I haven't been home because I've afraid that my mother and father would try to keep me on Tameran." Starfire told Raven. "or worse..."

"Worse? What could be worse than keeping you on your planet against your free will?" she asked.

"I'm scared that my father might force me to marry someone." she told her love. Raven could see the sorrow in Starfire's eyes. "He threatened me about it more than once. He told me that if I didn't marry someone soon, he'd find someone for me. One time, he threatened to banish me from Tameran until I got married. My mom set him straight though." the red head stated, a small frown on her face.

"Why is your father so intent on you getting married?"

"I'm a princess... it's my duty."

"Blackfire isn't married yet..." the hybrid countered. "right?" she then asked, not really sure after being gone for so long. Starfire shook her head no.

"She's first in line for the throne. Her only duty to Tameran is to become the ruler." Starfire stated. "Being that I'm only second in line for the throne, my duty is to marry some one with power. Someone who can help protect Tameran." the red head told her half breed friend. "My mother says that my father is just concerned about my well being. She says that my father thinks it's bad enough that I put myself in danger everyday, might as well have someone protect me. Though I highly doubt that." the half breed could hear the spite in Starfire's voice. It was a very rare moment for Raven to hear her love talk like that.

"What do you mean Blackfire doesn't have to get married? What about producing heirs for the throne?" Raven asked.

"She doesn't have to get married. It's preferred for women rulers to produce heirs without a specific partner. Blackfire doesn't have to be tied down with any body. She can have children with whomever she wants." explained the Tameranian princess. Raven could hear the jealousy in Starfire's voice.

"Why is that?" the half breed asked.

"Before, a man could assume the throne whether they were married or not, but it was forbidden for a woman to assume the throne with out being married. One of the empresses from a long time ago married a young warrior from the planet Thaymes." Starfire explained. "Back then, if our empress married, her power is shared with her husband or wife. The emperors did not have to share their power." she explained. "Tamerans used to favor the male gender..."

"I can tell." remarked the hybrid. "Did you say wife?" she asked.

"Yes... it was normal for two women or two men to get married on Tameran." Starfire explained. "Only the women would be able to produce off spring. There is just a small ritual that two lovers must share before they are able to create life." the Tameranian informed her half blooded friend.

"So you mean two women would be able to have kids. Just like angels." the hybrid stated. The red head nodded in return.

"Anyway, the young warrior from Thaymes tried to take the throne away from the empress. It started a war. Tameran was split in two because some Tameranians were loyal to the empress, some were loyal to the warrior from Thaymes. Tameranians fought with each other and many lives were lost. In the end, the empress was the victor. She decreed that a woman did not have to marry in order to rule over Tameran. She also decreed that Tameran empresess could produce heirs with out having to be married. It was said that if an empress were to bear child, she was sure to be the mother. If an emperor was to have a child, there is no guarantee that he is the father." Starfire stated as she traced her finger over Raven's neck line.

"Hmm... so Blackfire doesn't have to get married but you do?"

"Yes." the Tameranian stated as she placed her head on Raven's chest. She looked into the red an black eyes she had accustomed to seeing. Those same red and black orbs peered into the green pools that captivated them.

"That's a bit unfair." remarked Raven as she stroked the other woman's red hair. "Why haven't you gotten married yet?" she suddenly asked. The question caught Starfire off guard. She turned her head away from Raven, breaking away from the half breeds questioning gaze.

"It's complicated." Starfire replied. The half breed raised her eyebrow at the red head. 'Raven's the reason I haven't gotten married. I knew there was no way that I would be able to fall in love with someone else. Raven is and will always by the only one for me.' she thought. "We should probably get ready." she advised Raven. The half breed then sighed. She knew that Starfire was just trying to change the topic. She didn't want to press on the subject anymore so she nodded her head. "I'm going to take a shower." announced the red head. She reluctantly broke away from Raven and got off of her. She crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Raven watched Starfire walk away from her.

Once Starfire closed the door, Raven looked up at the ceiling. She truly was excited. She smiled to herself, glad that things were finally going her way. Starfire finished her shower. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw her friend lying down on the bed. Raven looked towards the bathroom doorway and saw a very wet Starfire wearing nothing but a towel. She watched as Starfire headed for the closet. Raven then got off the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower now." announced Raven. 'A cold shower...' Raven thought to herself as she closed the door behind her. About a half hour later, the half breed came out of the shower, soaking wet. Green eyes could see the half breed beauty's reflection on the vanity mirror. She couldn't control her blushing when she saw Raven wearing nothing but a really short towel. The taller woman looked back at Starfire, not missing the blush on the Tameranians cheeks. She saw Starfire brushing her red hair.

"You look really cute when you blush like that." remarked Raven as she walked towards her suit cases. The half breed's comments caused the red head to blush more. The two then finished getting ready. They walked toward the exit. The door slid open and Starfire stepped out of the room. Raven followed after her. She walked side by side with the Tamerinian. She then slipped her hand onto Starfire's. The red head in turn clasped their hands together and the pair continued to walk in the hallway, heading for the titan common room.

Starfire and Raven entered the common room and found the angels and Nightingale waiting patiently for them. The two approached them. The red head looked around the room and saw that Alkaline and Light were not there.

"Where are Light and Alkaline?" Starfire asked Nightingale. Her team mate merely pointed her head towards the doorway. She looked back and saw Light and Alkaline coming into the living room. Light had her arm around Alklaine's waist, their clothes and hair were slightly ruffled. Starfire raised her eye brow at the pair, earning a blush from Alkaline. She smiled knowingly.

"Should we go now?" Hetea asked, earning a nod from Gevea and the others.

"Teleport us somewhere quiet." Renseia instructed Raven. The half breed nodded and did as she was told. The whole group was engulfed by a bluish light. The powerful hybrid teleported them on a deserted beach. Renseia stepped away from the others.

"_Pertuale oeas..._" Renseia said as she waved her hand. The titans stared in front of the angel. It seemed as though the skies were breaking apart. A rift opened, parting more and more. The portal was a bright white light. Renseia stepped inside, the other's followed in after them. Raven and Starfire lingered for a while. The Tameranian could sense the half angels hesitation. She turned her head and looked at Raven. She could see her friend staring intently at the portal. Starfire squeezed Raven's hand. Raven turned her head and saw the red head looking at her, a small smile plastered on her face.

"It'll be okay..." Starfire comforted her love. Raven nodded and smiled back at Starfire the two then stepped into the portal. The portal closed as soon as the two stepped in.

Raven and Starfire stepped out of the portal. The pair looked ahead of them and saw the titans and the angels waiting for them. The titans, Starfire, and Raven looked at their surroundings. They seemed to be in a garden somewhere. They could see the flowers all around them, their sweet fragrance lingered in the air. Raven stared at the white temple in front of her, she could feel her heart beating faster. Starfire followed Raven's gaze. She saw the huge ivory colored temple.

"Let's go..." Gevea told the other's. The titans nodded their head and followed after Gevea and Hetea. Renseia looked back at Raven. The hybrid could see Renseia's silver eyes staring at her with love in her eyes. Raven watched as Renseia turned away and walked towards the temple. Raven sighed as Starfire and her followed after the others. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Starfire could sense Raven's uneasiness and gave Raven's hand a squeeze. Raven could feel herself calming down as they approached the temple. The thick ivory doors creaked open and everyone stepped inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hate myself right now. I'm becoming one of those authors that I hate the most. You know the kind I'm talking about. The one's who take really long to update. I'm just really sorry. It's just that I kind of had this idea for another story and I couldn't work on this one until I got all my ideas straightened out. I'm really sorry. So anyway, please please please review!


	13. Picking Up the Pieces

Thank god! I can feel inspiration again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors shut behind the them. Starfire, Raven, the titans, and the angels observed the white columns. They surveyed their surroundings. They could see the marble stairs, a white door sat atop the stairs. They could see everyone wearing white hooded robes. Everyone stopped and looked over at Raven and the others. One hooded figure walked towards them.

"Renseia..." a female voice said.

"Orion..." Renseia greeted the woman in front of them. The woman bowed down to Renseia. The angel bowed back to the woman. The woman pulled back her hood. The titans saw her olive green hair and teal colored eyes. She was indeed beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, a strand falling freely on her face. The woman then pulled Renseia into her arms. The two women stood there, arms wrapped around each other in a friendly embrace

"It's been a while." Orion stated as they broke apart. She looked at Hetea and Gevea. "50,000 years later and you two still can't keep your hands off each other..." Orion stated as she smiled at the couple who were holding hands with each other. Hetea and Gevea smiled back at her. "I see you've brought friends..." olive green haired woman observed the titans. The three titans smiled at her. The three stepped forward, revealing Raven and Starfire. Her eyes opened widely as she looked at the woman with powerful red and black eyes. She could feel the power emitting from the girl. She could also sense the demonic and angelic blood from Raven. "Is it her?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Raven. Ferranea's oldest daughter." remarked Renseia as she pointed her hand towards Raven. Many gasps were heard. Raven, Starfire, and the others could hear the whispering amongst the hooded figures.

"The half breed..." one voice whispered. Raven gazed at the figures. They could see her red and black eyes, observing them. She could tell that some of these beings were amazed, some were slightly afraid. She held her head high. Her face was stoic as it always was.

"Come, we have to talk about." Orion stated, a smile plastered on her face as she looked at the hybrid. She turned around and led the way up the stairs. Raven could see everyone staring at her as she went up the stairs. She continued to hold her head high and walk up the stairs. She could feel Starfire's thumb caressing the back of her hand. Raven gazed at the green eyed woman from the corner of her eye. She could see the red heads green orbs staring ahead of them.

They reached the top of the stairs and the doors parted open. Everyone followed Orion and stepped inside. The interior was not different than from outside. Everything was white, however, no one was wearing their hoods inside this part of the temple. It was a big hallway, filled with columns and passages at the sides of each wall. Everyone stared at Raven. They all stared whispering again. The doors at the end of the hallway opened and the whispering ceased. Everyone stared at the door way. A hooded figure wearing a silver robe came out of the door way. The figure proceeded to walk down the hall, slowly. The other beings moved out of the the silver robed figures way. The silver robbed figure stopped in front of Renseia.

"Follow me..." the figure said. The voice was feminine and soft, confirming to everyone that the figure was a woman. Renseia merely nodded. She looked back at Raven and saw her step daughter looking at the red headed alien. She then turned her head away from the half breed and proceeded to follow the silver robed figure. Raven, Starfire, Orion and the titans followed after the silver robed figure and Renseia. They walked towards the hallway, towards the doors. They entered and the doors closed behind them.

Raven could see the two other doors, one to the left, another to the right. The silver robbed figure went to the door on the right. She opened the door and stepped inside. She motioned for Renseia and the others to follow her in. Once everyone was inside, Orion closed the doors. Orion proceeded to take off her robes. The silver robed woman brought their hands up to their head and pulled their hood down. She took of her robes. Everyone could see the woman's long navy blue hair. The woman's hair was in a half pony tail. It stopped below the middle of her back. Her hair had gray streaks. The woman turned around and faced Raven and the others, revealing her light gray eyes. The woman was wearing a long white dress.

"Renseia..." the woman greeted as she looked at the angel.

"Dasha..." Renseia greeted back. She stepped forward and took the woman into her arms. The pair hugged each other. Raven watched the interaction between her step mother and the woman named Dasha. The silver eyed woman stepped back and turned towards her half breed stepdaughter. Hetea and Gevea then hugged Dasha as well. "This is Dasha. She's an angel." Renseia introduced Dasha to the titans. "That's Alkaline," Renseia stated as she pointed to each one of the titans. "Light, Nightingale, Starfire and..." Renseia was interrupted by Dasha.

"Raven I presume?" Dasha cut Renseia off. The silver eyed woman nodded. "_Xanar Jes Veias..._" Dasha stated.

"_Kista Molux Esken._" Raven replied. "You know how to speak Azerathian?" Raven asked.

"_Kyen._" Orion replied. Dasha nodded her head.

"_Keyatsu_." Hetea stated.

"Us too... although, Renseia and Ferranea are better than us." Gevea informed Raven.

"It's an honor to meet all of you..." Dasha complimented the titans. "Raven, you truly are special." the light gray eyed woman stated as she observed Raven. "I assume that you are all here to see Ferranea?" Dasha asked, earning a nod from Ferranea's daughter and wife. Dasha gazed down at Raven's hand. She saw that the half breed was holding hands with Starfire and smiled slightly. "Orion, come, let's not keep them waiting." Orion nodded at Dasha. She walked towards Dasha and linked their hands together, letting everyone know that they were a couple. The teal eyed woman accompanied the other woman and walked out of the room and into the hallway. Raven and the others followed after them.

Dasha and Orion led the way. Raven could feel a calming warmth get stronger and stronger as she walked closer to her mother's room. She could also feel the comforting warmth that radiated off of Starfire's touch. Dasha and Orion stopped in front of a golden door. Orion and Dasha turned around and faced Raven and the others. They then opened the door. Raven's heart raced, her breathing had quickened. The Tameranian could sense Raven's nervousness.

"It'll all be fine Raven..." Starfire whispered. She began to rub the back of Raven's hand. Raven sighed and nodded at the red head. Raven stepped inside the room.

Raven and Starfire could see everyone standing near a bed. Raven stared at the bed that lay in front of her. It was a huge canopy bed. Raven could see someone lying down in the middle of the bed. She couldn't quite see the figures face. The hybrid stepped closer towards the bed, dragging Starfire with her. Raven stopped at the side of the bed. The half breed swallowed as she looked down. She looked upon her mother's face. Her mother's eyes were closed.

"Mother..." Raven whispered. She could see her mother's beautiful face. Raven's mother had red long wavy red hair. Her wavy hair had blue streaks in it. Ferranea, Raven's mother, was lying down on the bed. Her eyes closed, she looked as though she was sleeping peacefully. Her hands were clasped together, positioned atop of her stomach.

"Hello Ferra," Renseia greeted. She bent down and kissed Ferranea on her cheek. Renseia started to stroke Ferra's hair. Raven stared at her mother's seemingly lifeless body. She knew then that she had to help her mother. She had to get her family together, no matter what the cost. "How is she?" Renseia asked as she stroked her wife's hair lovingly.

"There has been no change in her condition." Orion replied sadly.

"She's still trying to heal herself." Dasha added.

"Heal herself?" Alkaline asked.

"Angels can heal themselves by going into a deep sleep." Renseia explained. "We were both injured pretty badly. It took me years before I was fully healed. Ferranea suffered more injuries than me." Renseia then attended to her wife. Raven turned her head towards Starfire. She could see the confused look in Starfire's eyes.

"Remember the incident with BeastBoy?" Raven asked Starfire. The alien princess nodded. "It's like that." The alien nodded her head in understanding.

"But she looks fine..." Light stated. Ferranea had no bruises or deep scars on her body.

"It's the damage on the inside that she's trying to heal." Orion told the titans and Raven. "She broke most of her bones, most of her organs have either shut down on her, or are barely working." Orion stated, her voice was melancholy. Dasha placed a hand on her loves shoulder. "And her mind..."

"What about her mind?" Raven asked.

"Her mind is struggling to make her body function. She's struggling to heal herself. She's in a lot of pain." Renseia told Raven. The hybrid then turned her head and looked at her mother. She stepped closer towards her mother and kneeled down beside her. She put her free hand on her mother's hand.

"I will help you. I promise you I'll put this family back together." Raven promised. Everyone could hear the determination in Raven's voice. Raven bent down and kissed her mother's cheek before she walked out of the room, gently pulling a teary eyed Starfire out with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yet again, I apologize. I'm really sorry I took so long. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Please review, let me know that you guys are still out there and are not hating me: )


	14. In Her Defense

So sorry that this took so long. It's just that I've been so busy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Raven and Starfire walked of Ferranea's room, the others followed after them. Dasha directed them towards the gardens. The half breed and alien walked around the gardens. The titans and the angels, trailing behind them. The garden was indeed beautiful. The trees were tall and green. The flowers were full in bloom. Raven and Starfire could see the different animals around them. Though the pair kept their eyes on the garden, they did not miss the stares that were directed at Raven. However, Starfire was lucky that she couldn't hear the whispering. Her partner however could hear and understand everything that was being said about her. Some of the things she heard were flattering. Some admired her beauty. These beings had every right to compliment her because there was only a handful of her kind. Demons and Angels never mated with one another. For all everyone knew, she could be the last half demon half angel in existence. Some of the beings complimented Raven's immense powers. Some however, insulted Raven. They labeled her a traitor, a murderer.

"I heard she went on a rampage one day, killing 1000 men, women, and children." one masculine voice said.

"We shouldn't turn our backs on her..." a feminine voice said.

"Why did Renseia bring her here?"

"She's gonna kill all of us in our sleep."

Raven could feel guilt, something she hadn't felt in a while. These angels, sorcerers, and sorceresses had every right to doubt her, to not trust her. They had every right to accuse her of these things. She had no right to defend herself and she knew it. But she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She kept her face as stoic as ever, not wanting to give the people who thought so lowly of her any more reason to doubt her. She kept her calm under their trying eyes. However, Starfire could see right through her facade.

"It's so quiet isn't it?" Starfire asked. She wanted to distract Raven from whatever was bothering her.

"Not quiet enough..." Raven replied, her voice sounding monotonic. The red head could sense Raven's uneasiness. She looked deep into the taller woman's eyes and saw the desperation in them.

"Why don't we go find a more quiet place then." suggested the Tameranian. Raven merely nodded her head. The red head could see the grateful look in her counterparts black and red eyes. She smiled as she dragged Raven away from everyone. The two walked away, not bothering to tell the titans or the angels where they were going.

"Where's Starfire going?" Light asked as she watched her leaders retreating form.

"They probably want to be alone." Hetea replied, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Light smiled deviously, getting the angel's meaning. Light laughed when Gevea hit Hetea on the shoulder for her remark.

"Light!" Alkaline scolded as she shoved Light. Hetea herself laughed. Renseia watched the interaction between the titans and the angels. She turned her head towards Nightingale. She could see the girl looking towards Starfire and Raven's direction. She began to approach Nightingale.

"How are you doing?" Raven's stepmother asked as she stood by Nightingale. Nightingale turned her head towards the angel.

"It hurts... but I'll find some one. Someone who I will love and love me back." Nightingale said as tears spilled from her eyes. Renseia enveloped the young woman in her arms. She glanced towards Raven and Starfire's direction. Old memories started to invade her mind as she saw her step daughter walking and holding hands with the woman she loved.

"You will..." Renseia promised Nightingale. She felt that it was a tad unfair for humans to live so shortly and not be able to find love. Or if they do find love, they only have a little bit of time to spend with their loved one. Unlike angels or sorcerers, who lived for thousands, sometimes millions of years, with their loved ones. Their soul mates.

Raven and Starfire continued to walk in the gardens. Starfire made a bold move and leaned her head against the taller woman's shoulder as they walked. She sighed, marveling at the beauty of her surroundings. Raven looked down and saw the green eyed woman's other hand make it's way towards their clasped hands. Stafire cupped Raven's hand with both of hers. Neither knew how far they had walked. They didn't even care. Now the pair strolled around the breath taking gardens alone. Finally they reached the perfect place in the garden. There were bushes and tall trees that surround the small clearing. Raven saw the perfect place to sit in. She headed towards the shade of the tree, dragging her shorter friend with her. She sat down and motioned for Starfire to sit next to her. The Tameranian princess did as she was asked and sat next to Raven. The half breed leaned back against the tree. The green eyed woman put her head on the half breeds shoulder. She looked up at Raven.

"What's on your mind?" Starfire asked.

"A lot..." Raven replied, her voice was monotonous and calm.

"Could you elaborate on that?" she asked, earning a small smile from the hybrid.

"I just can't believe that my mother is still alive. I have a step mother, and a sister." she admitted to her secret love. "All this time, I thought the only family I had was the man I hated."

"It's a lot to take in." Starfire told Raven.

"It is, but I can't help but feel..."

"Happy?" Starfire supplied.

"I was going to say overwhelmed. But yes, I'm a little happy."

"A little happy?"

"Well I still have to fix the problem with my sister... so I'm a little happy." Raven reminded Starfire. "Nonetheless, I'm still happy. Happy that I found my family..." she paused. She looked down at Starfire only to find a pair of green eyes staring at her. Green met Black and Red as the pair stared into each other's eyes. "I'm also happy that I'm with you..." the half demon could see the shimmer of happiness in the princesses emerald orbs.

"I'm happy that I'm with you too..." Starfire told Raven. She received a smile from her love. She brought her free hand up to Raven's face. She placed her finger on the other woman's lip. She traced her fingers over her petal like lips. Starfire realized what she had done and pulled back her hand. The hybrid grabbed her hand and held it in her own. The red head felt her love let go of her other hand. She could feel the taller woman's arms, snaking her arms around her waist. Starfire made no move. She settled in Raven's arms. The half breed held her tightly. The pair continued to hold each other, in silence. About an hour later, Starfire broke the comforting silence.

"Should we head back now?" Starfire asked.

"Do you want to?" Raven asked back.

"Well I don't want them to get worried."

"Then we'll head back."

"Are you ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I think so." Raven stated as she disentangled herself from Starfire. She got up the ground and extended her hand towards the smaller woman. The princess took the half demon's hand and let the other woman pull her up from the ground. Raven made no move to let go of Starfire's hand. The red head merely intertwined their fingers together and they walked off. The pair had gotten back just in time. Dasha had just announced that they were having dinner. She invited everyone to the dinning hall.

Raven and Starfire followed everyone inside the temple. They followed the others into the dinning hall. They all gazed at the five longs tables in the dinning room. Renseia guided them to a table at the top. The table was smaller than the other five and was placed away from the five other tables. Raven felt herself being dragged by Starfire. She could hear the whispers again. She dismissed them as the red head pulled her towards the table. Raven used her telekinesis. Two chairs glowed black and were pulled away from the table. Raven and Starfire sat down on the chairs. As soon as they sat down, the whispering intensified.

"I thought she was going to throw the chair at us..." whispered one sorcerer to an angel.

"I thought so too..." Raven heard someone reply.

Raven bowed her head down in shame. Starfire turned her head and looked at Raven. She could see her love staring down at her empty plate. She squeezed the half blooded woman's hand and ran her thumb over her smooth skin. Raven raised her head. She turned her head towards Starfire's direction. She could see the frown of concern on the smaller woman's face. Raven mustered up a small smile to throw the other woman off. The Tameranian princess merely frowned more.

"What keeps bothering you?" Starfire whispered as she scooted closer towards Raven. She brought their hands up from under the table. The green eyed woman placed their hands on top of the table.

"It's nothing really... I'm just thinking about my sister that's all." Raven stated. It was partly true. She was thinking of how she would tell Falcon that they were sisters. Raven saw Starfire nod her head. She turned away from the red, afraid that if she looked at her any longer she would crack. Her eyes gazed upon her step mother, Renseia. She wondered if her stepmother could hear what some of the angels and magicians were saying. She then saw the older woman turn her head towards an a man with a hood on. Renseia got up off her chair, accompanied by Hetea and Getea. She saw them pass the table. She turned her head slowly and saw the three approach a table filled with male sorcerers and angels.

"That little wench is gonna end up getting us killed..." Raven heard one of the people from that table say.

"I'd watch what your saying..." Raven heard Gevea say.

"Why? It's the truth." Raven heard another male say. Raven could see Hetea step towards the man.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Hetea said. Raven saw the man get up from the chair.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. You may think that she's a friend of yours now, but she's a demon. She'll betray you." a sorcerer said. Raven saw Renseia approach the sorcerer.

"She's not a friend. She's my daughter so I advise for you to watch what you say." Renseia stated. Raven could see Renseia, Hetea, and Gevea's hands glowing. The sorcerer sat back down. The fear was evident on the man's face. Raven saw the three angels walking towards the table. Raven turned her head back towards Starfire. She could see Starfire raising her eyebrow at her. Just then the kitchen doors swung open. The food carts were sent in and the feast had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

My God. My worst fear has been realized. I'm turning into one of those writers who take their sweet ass time to update. I really am sorry. It's just that, well there's all these other story ideas popping into my head. I just have to jot them down. Between my family life, my love life, my school, my writing, and drawing... where will I find the balance?


	15. Disturbances

I bring another chapter to you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Orion," Dasha called her lover as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. The dinner had finished. The titans, Raven, and the three angels all thanked their gracious hosts for the wonderful dinner and for their hospitality. Orion turned her head towards her lover. "Did we get the rooms ready?" Dasha asked.

"Yes love." the olive green haired woman replied. Dasha turned towards Raven and the others.

"You're rooms are upstairs. If you wish to retire now, we can lead you to your rooms now." the navy haired woman offered.

"I think that's a good idea. What about the rest of you?" Gevea asked. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat." Light stated as she stretched her arms. Their host nodded.

"As you wish... follow me." Dasha instructed them as she rose from her seat. She extended her hand towards Orion and helped the other woman get up. The pair headed towards the exit. They turned to the left of the hall way and walked, Raven and the others treading softly behind them.

"Dash do you have to be so formal?" Hetea asked. Dasha looked back at Hetea, a deadly look could be seen in her light gray eyes.

"Love..." Orion scolded her lover. "She still hates being called Dash." Orion explained as she continued to look back at Hetea. "Only I can call you Dash huh love?" Orion asked as she bit her lower lip. Her lover blushed as she nodded her head. They continued to walk until the pair in front of them stopped in front of a beige door.

"Well, your rooms are in this hall. This is the most unused hall." Dasha stated. "Nightingale, this is your room." she stated as she pointed at the door to her left. Nightingale nodded as she walked towards the door. The masked titan opened the door and entered her room.

"I guess I now is when I say good night." Nightingale stated. The other's bid good night to the Robin's descendant, even Raven. She walked inside her room, closing the door behind her.

"Light, Alkaline you two will be sharing a room..." Orion stated, earning a blush from Alkaline. Light nodded at their host, a small smile on her face. "Your room is right there." she said as she pointed at the door to her left. Their room was across Nightingale's. The blonde and the brunette nodded and turned towards their room. The two opened the door and Light pulled Alkaline inside the room, closing the door behind them. "And the two of you," Orion stated as she looked at Hetea and Gevea. "the both of you get the room next to Starfire's." Orion informed Hetea and Gevea. The two headed towards the door. Hetea opened the door. "Starfire, your room is in between your team mates and the always sexually frustrated angels." Orion whispered.

"I heard that!" Hetea stated as she walked towards the room, pulling Gevea with her.

"Well, we must bid you all a good night." Gevea stated as Hetea pulled her into the room.

"Yeah, what she said." Hetea stated as she shut the door behind them.

"What's with them?" Orion asked.

"They seem to be... more active." Dasha stated.

"They've been apart for about a couple of months." Renseia informed her two friends. The pair headed their head in understanding. "So, they're not gonna be getting much sleep." Raven's stepmother told the others.

"Renseia, your room is next to Nightingale's, and just in case, there are some extra sheets and pillows in Ferranea's room." Orion stated. Renseia nodded in gratitude.

"And Raven, your room is next to Renseia's." Dasha informed Raven. "Well, our job is done. We'll see you in the morning." she told Raven, Renseia, and Starfire.

"And I thought there were only two frustrated angels here..." Orion stated, earning a full blush from Dasha. Renseia smiled at her friends.

"Well, goodnight." Raven stated as she reluctantly let go of Starfire's hand and walked away. She walked towards the door and opened it. She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight Renseia." the Tameranian said as she herself walked towards her door.

"Goodnight Starfire." Renseia stated. The two women closed the doors behind them and entered their rooms.

Raven walked out to the balcony of her room. She looked up at the sky and saw the three moons. One moon was white, just like the one on Earth. The other was red, and the other was of a light blue color. She gazed up at the stars. She heard the sound of doors opening and footsteps. She turned her head towards the balcony next to hers and saw her stepmother walking towards the balcony.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Renseia asked.

"Yes." Raven answered. "I never got a chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"For defending me, calling me your daughter." Raven reminded Renseia. Her stepmother turned away from the stars and looked upon her. Renseia saw Raven looking at her.

"It was something the other's and I had to do. I couldn't let them talk about you like that. As for calling you my daughter, I consider it an honor to be able to call you that."

"A part of me wishes you didn't though..."

"What, call you my daughter?"

"No. I consider it an honor to be called your daughter. I just wish you didn't defend me."

"Why?" Renseia asked as she looked at Raven.

"Because I deserve their hate." the half breed stated. "Though I didn't know angels and sorcerers could be so cruel. I thought your kind are supposed to be keepers of the peace." she told Renseia. The angel could hear the softness in her voice.

"Our kind..." Renseia reminded Raven. "I am sorry." she apologized. "I was unaware of how cruel they could be. But Raven, you have nothing to be sorry for. What's done is done. You made mistakes. Now you're atoning for those mistakes, something everyone does. They have no right to judge you. Not when they don't know what you've been through."

"Is that how they think of all demons?" the hybrid asked.

"They have yet to meet a demon who wouldn't kill an angel or a sorcerer on sight."

"I happened to meet a few demons who wouldn't."

"I have too. But you must understand, demons and angels have fought each other for billions of years. Some sorcerers side with angels, some side with demons. The fact of the matter is that demons hate angels, angels don't like demons." Renseia told Raven. "You know, what they said would have angered your mother." she stated. She saw the flash of shame in her daughter's eyes.

"What would my mother think of me when she finds out every thing that I've done?" Raven asked, her voice was low and carried guilt.

"Raven she wouldn't be angry at you. Your mother wouldn't judge you by your past." Renseia told Raven. "Granted she wouldn't be proud of it either."

"I know..." she said, her voice was but a faint whisper in the night's air.

"But she wouldn't judge you. She knows that if you could change the past, you would. She's your mother, she's a part of you and you're a part of her. She'll be able to see the real you Raven." Renseia told her step daughter.

"How can my mother see who I really am when I don't even know who I really am?" the hybrid asked as she looked at Renseia. She received a smile from her mother.

"She is your mother, she'll be able to see through your stoic face. She'll be able to look deep into your eyes, into your soul. You really have nothing to worry about. Your mother loves you." Renseia said as she smiled at Raven. The half blooded demon smiled back at the part angel. She knew that her stepmother was telling the truth. She had nothing to worry about. Her mother would accept her and her past.

"Are you sleeping in her room tonight?" Raven asked Renseia. The silver eyed woman nodded her head.

"I just want to be near her." the gray haired woman whispered.

"I know what you mean." Raven replied as her thoughts drifted towards a certain red head.

"I see that Starfire and you are getting reacquainted pretty fast." the silver eyed woman told Raven. The red and black eyed woman merely smiled and nodded her head at Renseia.

"You should go to mother's room now." Raven advised. Her step mother nodded and walked away from her. Renseia knew that her stepdaughter's emotions were still fragile. She didn't want to pry in Raven's affairs. Well not pry too much. "Good night, mom." Raven called out to Renseia. The gray haired woman paused at the balcony door. A huge smile spread upon her lips.

"Good night, Ravy." Rensiea stated before she headed towards her wife's room, leaving Raven alone. The hybrid heard Renseia's balcony door close. She stayed out in the balcony, looking at the stars for a few more minutes. She then started to hear someone knocking at her door. Raven used her powers and opened the door.

Starfire groaned and covered her head with a pillow. She tossed and turned on her bed. She couldn't sleep. There was too much noise coming from both rooms. The red head could hear the moaning and groaning that came from both rooms that were next to her. She could hear Gevea's muffled voice screaming and moaning. She could also hear Light and Alkaline's giggling. The princess groaned and sat up from her bed. She was glad that the couples were having fun, but desperately wanted, no needed to sleep. Starfire picked up her pillow and got out of the bed. She walked towards her door. She opened her room and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The green eyed woman walked toward Raven's room. She stopped in front of the door. Her hands formed a fist. She raised her fist up, ready to knock on the door before her. Starfire's fist was about to touch Raven's door when she hesitated.

"What am I doing here?" Starfire asked herself out loud. She turned around. She then heard Hetea's moaning and Light's laughing through the thick walls. "O that's right." the emerald eyed woman said. She turned back around and knocked on Raven's door. She at first, received no answer. Starfire tried again. Still no answer, she sighed and turned around. She heard the sound of a door opening. She turned around and saw Raven's door wide open. She stepped inside and looked around the room. She placed her pillow down on Raven's empty bed. Her eyes darted towards the open balcony door. The red head walked towards the balcony. She saw her love standing on the balcony, looking up at the stars. The emerald woman followed Raven's gaze. She could see the three moons up in the sky. The crisp cold air made its way through Starfire's delicate skin. She started to shiver.

"You cold?" Raven asked, after hearing her secret love shiver slightly.

"A little..." the Tameranian stated, her lower lip trembling form the cold.

"Come here..." beckoned the half breed. Starfire did as she was told and walked towards the hybrid. She stopped next to her love. The red and black eyed woman stepped behind the shorter woman and placed her arms around Starfire's waist. The red head tensed at first, shocked at Raven's moves. She then relaxed. She could feel Raven's warmth on her skin. The red head leaned onto the taller woman. She placed her arms around the other woman's. Raven rested her chin on smaller woman's head. "Better?" the hybrid whispered. Starfire nodded as she looked up in the sky. The black and red headed woman took her chin off of her love's head. She continued to hold the smaller, rubbing the red heads arms gently. Raven gazed at Starfire. "Beautiful..." she whispered. The Tameranian princess looked up at Raven.

"They are aren't they?" Starfire asked Raven. She assumed that her love was talking about the stars. She didn't know that Raven was talking about her. The hybrid merely smiled and nodded her head. "Let's head back." the red head told her partner. The half blooded angel nodded her head in agreement. The pair reluctantly broke away from each other and headed inside Raven's room. The hybrid closed the balcony doors and saw her love standing at the foot of her bed.

"So what brings you to my room?" the usually silent woman asked.

"Your mentors and my team mates. Too much noise. I couldn't sleep." Starfire told Raven. The half blooded demon nodded her head in understanding. She used to hear Hetea and Gevea going at it all the time.

"I know what Hetea and Gevea are like. I never got much sleep thanks to those two." Raven admitted to her friend. The red head chuckled a little. "You're welcome to sleep here." she offered to Starfire.

"That was my intention." the emerald eyed woman admitted to her friend. Raven nodded and walked towards her bed. She laid down on the bed and motioned for Starfire to join her. The alien did as she was asked and lay down next to Raven. The pair crept closer to each other. Raven lay flat on her back and the red haired woman placed her head on the crook of Raven's neck. Raven's arm was around Starfire's waist and Starfire's hand was around Raven's waist. The two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

I hope this helps make up for all that time I took to update! Please, rewiew the story. I wanna know what you guys think. I know there's a lot of sleeping going on but bear with me. The good parts are coming soon!


	16. Sweet Morning

Working my but off here!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hybrid opened her eyes. She could see the sun light that was invading the room. Raven looked down and saw Starfire, sleeping peacefully in her arms. She gazed upon the smaller woman's face. She was still amazed by the aliens beauty. She inhaled her sweet aroma. Raven couldn't believe how much Starfire affected her. She thought she was love struck before, but apparently, that was just the beggining. She was captivated by the red heads every move. Every time Starfire smiled, batted her eye lashes, or touched her, she felt as though her heart skipped a beat. They spent so much time apart, yet the connection was still there. Raven concluded that her love for Starfire had only gotten stronger over the time they spent together. She broke away from her thoughts. She could feel the red haired woman beginning to stir awake.

Starfire slowly opened her eyes. The bright light of the morning sun penetrated the room. She squinted her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. She could feel someone's arm around her waist. She knew exactly who the owner of the arm was. She slowly tilted her head upwards. Her green eyes met with Raven's red and black orbs. It all still felt like a dream to Starfire. She still couldn't believe that her Raven was back. She didn't believe that she would ever get to see or talk to the other woman, let alone spend so many nights sleeping near her. She never thought she'd ever wake up in the half breeds gentle arms again. She had never been so happy. Starfire felt complete every time she was with other woman. She smiled, savoring the moment.

Raven could see the smile on Starfire's face. she smiled back at the green eyed alien. She pulled the princess closer to her, her hand landing on the smaller woman's back. Starfire placed her head on Raven's chest. She could feel the hybrids hand, gently carressing her back. She returned the gesture by placing her hand on Raven's stomach. The red head looked up at her love and removed her hand from the other woman's toned stomach. She brought it up to Raven's face. She brushed away Raven's red and black locks and tucked it behind her ear.

"Good morning." Raven greeted the recently awakened red head. Her voice was monotonic.

"Good morning Raven." Starfire greeted her back. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"Anytime..."

"I might take you up on that. I always seem to sleep better when I'm with you."

"I know what you mean. I haven't slept this good since I left." Raven confessed to Starfire. Her voice was soft. She sighed. Starfire could see a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked. Her voice filled with concern.

"My sister... I still don't know what I'm going to do. How am I going to confront Falcon?" Raven asked Starfire.

"I don't know. But we'll find a way. I'm here for you Rae, don't forget that." Starfire told Raven. The hybrid smiled at her friends comforting words.

"I won't..." Raven told Starfire. She could see the amusement, sparkling in the emerald eyes before her. She frowned. "What is it?" she asked, wanting to know what her secret love found so enterntaining.

"You..." the bubbly red head continued to smile.

"What do you mean me?" Raven asked as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her friend.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much." she admitted to Raven, a small smile on her face.

"Well, I have a lot have to smile about." the hybrid said as she brought her hand up from her side. She brought it up to Starfire's hair. She began to run her fingers through Starfire's red locks.

"Like what?" the princess asked as she felt Raven combing her fingers through her hair.

"For the first time in my life, I can let myself feel..." the half angel told the Tameranian as she continued to stroke her red hair. "Also I'm not alone anymore." Raven paused and looked deep into Starfire's eyes, as if she was searching for the smaller woman's soul. "Besides, I'm lying in a bed with you in my arms. I'd be crazy not to smile." Raven told Starfire.

"I think so too..." Starfire said as she laughed. Raven laughed along with her.

"Someone's a little conceited." she teased the smaller woman

"I resent that." the princess retorted. Raven smiled as she saw the small pout on her secret love's face. She removed her hand from the green eyed woman's hair and brought it to her face. Raven flicked Starfire's nose, causing the other woman to bring her eyebrows together and crease her forhead.

"You're too adorable." Raven told her friend. She had a small smile on her face. The red head smiled at her.

"Not as adorable as you..." Starfire replied. She could see the hybrid's smile disappear.

"I am not adorable." she objected. Her voice was monotonic, her face was stoic.

"Okay, not adorable. Maybe mysterious and daring." Starfire supplied. Raven nodded at the red heads compliment.

"That's better. I don't do cute or adorable." Raven reminded Starfire. The green eyed woman nodded her head at her long time friend.

"Want to go see what the other's are doing?" the green eyed beauty asked.

"Yeah..." Raven told Starfire. The pair reluctantly disentangled themselves from one another. The two got out of bed and walked towards the door. Raven opened the door and motioned for Starfire to go. The red head did as she was told and headed out of the room. The hybrid followed after the red head, closing the door behind her. She walked next to the smaller woman. Starfire reached out for Raven's hand and locked their fingers together.

The pair continued to walk down the hall. They passed by the titans and the angels room. Soon, Raven and Starfire arrived at Raven's mother's door. The hybrid paused and turned towards her door. The red head turned towards the taller woman and saw that she was looking at the entrance to her mother's room.

"You want to go see her?" Starfire asked. Raven merely nodded her head. The red haired woman walked towards Ferranea's room, dragging the taller woman along with her. She opened the door and stepped inside. Raven felt herself being pulled inside the room. The Tameranian princess continued to pull her friend towards her mother's bed. Raven and Starfire stopped at the side of Renseia's bed. The pair could see Renseia's sleeping form.

"That's so sweet." Starfire whispered. She leaned into Raven. The hybrid let go of the alien's hand and slipped her arm around the smaller woman's slender waist. The red haired woman placed her head on Raven's shoulder. They stared at the married couple in front of them. Both could see Renseia's arm draped protectively over Ferranea's stomach. They could also see Renseia's head, resting on Ferranea's shoulder.

"They really love each other." Raven whispered back to Starfire. "You can tell, just by looking at them." Raven told Starfire. She looked at the red head from the corner of her eye. "They look so peaceful together. My mother looks as though she's only asleep." she remarked.

"Your mother's very beautiful." Starfire complimented Raven's mother and step mom. "She looks a lot like you." she said as she turned her head towards Raven.

"You think so?" the hybrid asked her secret love.

"Like two peas in a pod." Renseia grumbled. Starfire and Raven both turned their heads towards Renseia. The saw the older woman sit up from the bed. They watched as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon her wife's cheek. "And not just by appearances. They're both stubborn as hell too." Renseia told the young red head. She crawled away from her wife and got off the bed. "Your mother's a quiet one too." the part sorceress informed Raven. She looked at her daughter and smiled. "You'll find that out once you get to know her."

"We were heading towards the dinning room... would you accompany us?" the green eyed woman asked. Renseia gladly accepted Starfire's offer and nodded her head. The three of them walked out of Ferranea's room. The three continued to walk down the hallway.

"How long?" Raven asked Renseia.

"How long what?" her stepmother asked back.

"How long did it take you to heal yourself?" Raven asked Renseia. Both Raven and Starfire's eyes were staring at the older woman, awaiting for the older womans reply.

"About 24,000 years." she told Raven. "I was injured pretty badly too. Though not nearly as bad as your mother."

"So you woke up about 2,000 years ago?" Raven asked. 'That's after I joined Trigon.' the hybrid reminded herself. That explained the reason why Renseia didn't come to her. Why the three angels needed to know what side she was on. They wanted Raven to help on her own accord.

"That's why the other's and I never approached you before." Renseia told Raven as if she read her daughter's thoughts. Starfire stayed silent throughout the interaction between Raven and Renseia. She merely listened in on the pairs conversation. The trio finally reached the dinning room table. They saw their companions sitting on the same table they sat in the night before. They all headed towards the table and ate their breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah... finally. I did three chapters in two days. Well, I hope this makes up for making you guys wait so long. I want to thank you so much for bearing with me. I'll try not to take so long updating next time.


	17. Questions and Sparring

I apologize for not updating any time sooner. I would like to say that I was suffering from writer's block but that's a complete load. I was just so overwhelmed with other matters. But enough of my ramblings... I give you the long awaited chapter. I am really sorry it took so longe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, the titans, Raven, and the three angels were lead by Orion and Dasha towards training grounds. The titans had previously asked Orion and Dasha if there was any place for them to train in. Dasha and Orion stopped near a door. Dasha opened the door and motioned for the other's to go inside. Raven and the others stared at the matted floors. They saw the various weapons that were placed and hung on the walls. They saw the high ceiling and the gaped at their surroundings. The training room was huge.

"Let's get started." Nightingale told her team mate's. The excitement dripped from her voice. The titans all nodded, sharing their friends enthusiasm, and went over to the weapons. Hetea, Gevea, Orion, and Dasha all followed after the titans and picked out their own weapons. Raven turned to Starfire and saw the red head smiling at her. The half angel raised her eyebrow at her alien companion.

"I'm going to go warm up with the titans first. Then it'll be you and me ok?" Starfire asked. The taller woman merely smiled and nodded. Starfire reluctantly let go of Raven's hand and walked towards her team mates. The half breed turned her head towards her step mother.

"So why didn't Hetea and Gevea find me?" she asked Renseia

"They didn't know where to look. When they had finally found you, you had already joined the Titans. They knew they couldn't tell you about your mother or the step mother you never knew existed. Hetea and Gevea knew it was not their place or duty to tell you about your mother and I. But they still kept a watchful eye over you for years. Then they heard about Trigons growing interest with you. They came up with a plan. They disguised themselves as demons and worked for Trigon. They wanted to find out his weaknesses. They never knew that you would end up joining him though. When you did however, they had to rethink their plans." Renseia and Raven both looked at Hetea and Gevea.

"So instead they became my mentors. They were hoping to teach me so that I would see the path back to good?" Raven asked her step mother.

"They were hoping to teach you what you needed to learn. They wanted you to open up to them. In a small way, you did let them in."

"What about all those angels that they killed?" she recalled the many battles that the angels and her had.

"The wounds weren't fatal. The angels they fought had only been knocked unconscious, not killed." remarked Renseia.

"I never noticed." the half breed whispered. She smiled lightly at this. Raven turned to her step mother and took a couple of steps back. "So... how about a little hand to hand?" Raven asked as she got into a fighting stance. Renseia smiled and complied. The two ran toward each other.

Starfire watched her love and Renseia as they sparred. She could see the two were having much fun with each other. Although Raven kept her usual stoic face on, she could see the glimmer of happiness in Raven's eyes. The red head herself couldn't help but smile as she stared at the half breed.

"Quit drooling..." Light teased. She followed Starfire's gaze and her assumptions were proven to be correct. Starfire was staring dreamily at Raven. The Tameranian princess broke from her reverie and turned towards her tea,ate. She saw Light looking at her with an amused look in her green eyes.

"What?" Starfire asked. She heard Alkaline snickering behind her. Light looked at their team leader with her eyebrow raised. Nightingale couldn't help but smile herself. The emerald green eyed beauty shook her head and rolled her eyes at her team mates. She turned her head towards Hetea, Gevea, Orion, and Dasha. She could see the four sparring. Orion was sparring with Hetea, and Gevea was sparring with Dasha. She then turned her head towards Nightingale. Only the two of them weren't fighting. She approached her team mate. The descendant of Robin looked at her leader. The red headed beauty stopped in front of her.

"What is it?" Nightingale asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to spar with me." Starfire offered to her team mate. She nodded.

"Weapons or hand to hand?" the masked woman asked.

"Weapons..." the red head replied. Nightingale nodded. The two walked over toward the weapons. Each chose their own weapons. The red head and the brunette both chose staffs as their weapons. They all continued to spar. About an hour or two later, they all switched their sparring partners. Orion sparred with Gevea, Dasha sparred with Hetea, Nightingale sparred with Light, Renseia sparred with Alkaline. Starfire then started to spar with Raven, as was promised. After a couple of hours, everyone was a little tired.

"How about we all head to the bath houses now?" Orion asked, a little out of breath. The other's quickly agreed. Almost everyone, except Nightingale and Renseia, were paired off. Hetea and Gevea's arms were linked with one another. Light had her arm around Alkaline's waist. Dasha had her arm around Orion's shoulders. Raven and Starfire were affectionately holding onto each other's hand like always.

"What are we gonna wear? We have nothing to change into." Light stated.

"We have some robes and clothes in the changing rooms." replied Dasha. Dasha and Orion led the other's to the bath houses. On the way to the bath houses, Raven's ears picked up on the sound of water falling. The angels and the titans arrived at the bath house. It looked like a big locker room, minus the lockers. It had shower stalls on each side. There was a closet. Dasha and Orion headed over to the closet and opened it, revealing the clothes and robes of different colors and sizes. There were also some bottles of soap and shampoo.

"You can put all your dirty clothes in that basket." Orion informed the others as she pointed at a big empty basket. "We'll have them washed immediately." Orion told the titans and the angels. Orion and Dasha turned towards the closet and picked out some robes, soap, shampoo, and clothes. Dasha headed towards a stall and closed the stall behind her. Orion took the empty shower stall next to her lovers. Hetea and Gevea were next. They picked out their items and, much to Hetea's disappointment, headed towards separate showers. Light and Alkaline did the same. Every one was in their shower stalls, leaving Raven and Starfire alone. The pair were picking out some robes in the closet.

The green eyed woman headed towards an empty shower stall and was walking away from Raven. The hybrid gently reached out toward Starfire. She held onto the smaller woman's wrist. Starfire looked back at her captor, her eyebrow raised curiously at Raven.

"Raven what are you doing?" she asked. Her voice was filled with curiosity.

"Come with me..." Raven whispered. The red head cocked her head to the side. "Please?" the taller woman asked. Starfire smiled warmly and nodded her head.

Raven clutched onto her clothes, towel, and shampoo and dragged Starfire out of the bath house. The alien followed the half demon as she led her through a forest. She made no complaints. She trusted her companion. Raven suddenly stopped. Starfire looked at her. "Look." she whispered to the shorter woman. The red head did as she was asked and turned her green eyes toward the direction her love was pointing at. She saw a clearing in the forest. There was a small waterfall at the center. Raven and Starfire stepped out of the bushes.

"Wow... this place gets more beautiful by the day." Starfire remarked. She looked around and saw the different colored plants. The air was filled with the aroma of flowers. Starfire turned her head and looked at Raven. She could see the half demon gazing at her. The taller woman then turned away. She let go of the red heads hand and walked towards the water. Starfire looked away from Raven and looked at an animal that was near her foot. It looked like a cross between a rabbit and puppy. It was rather adorable. The small animal hopped away from her. Starfire looked back at Raven, however, she was no longer there. She looked on the spot that Raven was standing in a few minutes ago and saw the half breeds clothes on the floor. The green eyed beauty turned her gaze towards the water. She looked around for her companion. "Raven?" Starfire called out. She couldn't see Raven in the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I can't promise that I'm gonna update soon because I said that last time and look what happened. All I can say is that you have to be patient with me and please, review the story. Even if it's just because you want to curse at me for taking so long. Please review the story, tell me what you think. I know this chapter isn't really worth waiting for but I'm just building up the relationship between every one so yeah... review.

Also... I'm working on other stories at the moment. I've just got so many ideas, I don't know where to start. But I'm gonna finish this so don't even worry about it. Before this year ends, this story will be finished!


	18. Bath Time

YAY, an update!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire continued to look around for Raven. She saw air bubbles near the center of the water. Raven swam up and the red head saw her head surfacing in the water. Raven looked at Starfire, a smile plastered upon her lips.

"Come in... the waters cool." the half breed stated as she swam closer to Starfire. The alien nodded and stripped off her clothes. She was now only in her underwear. The red head dove into the water. She swam toward her friend. The red and black eyed woman used her powers to create a wave. The wave headed for Starfire. The Tamaranian princess dove underneath the water and avoided the wave. She swam up again and looked at her attacker. Raven merely shrugged and smiled at her. The green-eyed beauty chuckled and the half demon laughed along with her. The two girls continued to swim in the water, throwing water at each other, and playing with one another.

Starfire seperated from Raven. She swam towards the edge of the water. She stood up. The water was a little lower than her chin. The red head reached out for the soap and shampoo. She held onto the items. She used her free hand to reach behind her her and unclasp her bra. Raven watched the other woman's movements. She quickly turned away once she saw that Starfire had taken off her bra. The red head continued to hold the soap in her hands as she swam towards the water falls. She swam until she reached the falls and stayed behind it, creating a sort of curtain. The water level behind the waterfall was suprisingly low. Starfire dipped the soap in the water. She then rubbed the soap over her arms and other body parts.

"Raven?" Starfire called out. The half breed turned her head towards the red head.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Could you come here for a second?" the soap covered woman requested. Raven swam behind the waterfall, towards Starfire. She reached the shallow end of the water. However her shoulders and her head were the only things floating above the water. Starfire felt her presence almost immediately. "Will you wash my back while I wash my hair?" she asked, her voice carrying no hidden agenda. It was a simple and sort of childish request.

"I can do both for you..." Raven offered. Starfire twisted her head towards her and smiled gratefully. She nodded her head. The half-breed stepped back. She reached the shallowest part of the water. She sat on the a rock and postioned her back towards the edge of a wall. She parted her legs and motioned for Starfire to sit in between them. Starfire did as she was asked and sat in between Raven's legs. Starfire parted her hair from her back and handed the shampoo and soap to her friend. The taller woman took the items. Raven then took the soap in her hands and started to rub the other woman's back with it. She could feel the nervousness coming from the red head. She was at first tense but then soon relaxed when she felt Starfire's hand on her knees. She then washed the red locks before her, gently massaging the green eyed woman's scalp. Raven finished with her hair. "All done." she told Starfire.

"Ok... now it's you turn." the red head told her companion as she began to swim away from Raven. Starfire turned around and faced the half breed.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was cracked slightly in shock.

"I'm gonna wash you now." she informed her friend. "You did it for me so I'm returning the favor." she reasoned, an reassuring smile on her face.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Raven told Starfire. She saw her bottom lip. The red head pouted at her. The half breed sighed, defeated. "Alright." she gave in and swam away from the edge. She watched as Starfire swam and sat at her position at the rock. The red head motioned for Raven to go to her. She sat in between the Tamaranian's long slender legs.

"Don't worry I don't bite Rae." the red head joked. The half breed chuckled a little bit and relaxed. Raven then reach behind her and unclasped her bra. Starfire gulped, her heart was racing mad. She breathed in and out, slowly, trying to calm herself. She relaxed and washed Raven's hair. After washing each other's hair, the topless girls swam towards the other side of the water, to where their clothes were. Starfire got out of the water first. She reached for the towel below her. She began to wipe her body. Red and black eyes watched Starfire walking away from her. Raven got up from the water and headed towards her towel. She used her powers and the towel was engulfed in blue. It floated in mid air and Raven caught it. She started to wipe her body dry. Both girls began to change, their backs turned towards each other. Starfire finished changing.

Starfire then looked at the pile of clothing of hers. She noticed that she had two robes, one red and one black. She knew that the black one was for her friend. She turned around and saw the other woman getting dressed. She then walked towards Raven, the black robe in her hand. Raven turned towards Starfire and saw the red headed alien approaching her. She saw the black robe in her hand. Both girls were staring at each other, amazed by each other's beauty.

"I think this is yours." Starfire told Raven. The half breed smiled and nodded. She took the robe from the smaller woman and slipped it onto herself. She listened intently. She didn't hear any one calling out for her or Starfire.

"Should we head back or walk around some more?" Raven asked.

"Let's head back... it's probably lunch now. I'm kind of hungry. All that swimming..." replied Starfire. A shy smile on her face as she clutched her stomach. Raven smiled back at her and nodded. The half angel extended her hand towards Starfire. The red head graciously took Raven's hand. They clasped their hands together and walked towards the forest. The half breed used her powers and parted the leaves and bushes, clearing their path. "Why didn't you that before?" Starfire asked. "Could have saved me the trouble of avoiding all those bushes."

"I was in a rush." she explained. The pair continued to walk towards the bath houses. The pair walked inside and found the bath house empty. Starfire threw their dirty clothes in the dirty hamper. She saw her team mates clothes were in there too.

"They probably headed back to the temple." Starfire concluded. The half breed nodded. The two walked towards the exit of the bath houses. They headed towards the temple. The halls were almost completely, which meant that it was probably lunch time and everyone was at the dinning table. The two proceeded towards the dinning hall. Their assumptions were proven to be correct. They looked at the table they usually sat in and saw that all their friends were sitting down at the table. Starfire and Raven walked towards them. The pair sat next to each other.

"Where were you two huh?" Hetea asked the pair before her.

"We were taking a bath." Starfire replied.

"Together?" Alkaline asked her surrogate sister. Light wiggled her eye brows suggestively and winked at the two.

"Kind of..." Starfire answered.

"What do you mean kind of?" Light asked.

"We weren't taking the kind of bath Hetea and Gevea like to take with each other." explained Raven as she turned her head towards her mentors.

"Not yet..." Gevea whispered to the others. Raven heard it perfectly. Starfire wasn't paying attention so she didn't hear the remark that Gevea made. The half angel looked at her step mother and did not fail to notice the amused smile on Renseia's face. She only shook her head. The kitchen door swung open and lunch was brought out to the tables. Starfire turned her head towards Raven as the kitchen workers began to serve them food. The red and black eyed woman turned her head towards her secret love and saw emerald eyes staring at her. The pair reluctantly let go of each other's hands and ate their food. They stole glances at each other as they ate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheesh... I gotta learn how to focus. I've been working on a lot of plots for different stories... hence the lack of update. Sorry.


	19. Into Town

"How about we go to the town for a little while?" Orion offered as she placed her napkin down on the table. She looked at Dasha and the others. They had all finished their meals. The titans and the angels all looked at each other. The titans nodded at the angels. Renseia turned towards her step daughter. Her silver eyes stared upon Raven's black and red ones. The half breed turned her head away from step mother and looked at Starfire. Starfire gave her a small nod and Raven turned her head back towards her step mother.

"It would be nice to get out of here..." Raven suggested. Renseia nodded in understanding. Some time in the town would benefit them all.

"A trip to town sounds great." Renseia told Dasha and Orion. The pair merely smiled at every one on the table.

"We'll arrange for transportation, then we'll be on our way." Dasha informed the others. Dasha and Orion excused themselves from the table and headed out of the dining room. The other's waited and a few minutes later, the couple came back inside.

"Ok we can leave now." Orion informed the others. Everyone paired up with each other and got up from the tables. They followed Dasha and Orion out of the dinning room. They walked in the hall and headed for the exit. The doors swung open and everyone exited the temple. The titans stared at their 'transportation'. There was a huge ivory carriage below the stairs. Everyone walked down the stairs, closer to the carriage. The titans stared at the carriage. There were no wheels, no engine yet it floated up in midair.

"How does it float like that?" Alkaline curiously asked as she eyed the carriage.

"It's a spell." Raven explained. "Look, _detae_..." the half angel chanted and the carriage slowly fell onto the ground. "_Xanthos axi_..." she chanted again. The carriage glowed black and then started to float in midair.

"Cool..." Light remarked.

"I see Azar taught you well." Renseia complimented her step daughter.

"She did." Raven remarked. "How is she?"

"She is well... her and her daughter Kina are still teaching at the temple." Orion informed the half breed.

"She has been asking about you." Renseia informed her daughter.

"Who?" the step daughter asked.

"Kina." Hetea answered almost teasingly. The angels all watched Raven's reaction. She smiled slightly. Starfire looked up at her love interest and saw the slight smile on her face. The red head looked away and tensed. Raven felt her hand become tense and she turned and looked at the red head.

"What's wrong?" she asked, curiosity and concern evident in her voice.

"It's nothing..." Starfire replied. She kept her gaze away from Raven. The red head stared at the carriage, not wanting to look into her counterpart's eyes. Renseia seemed to notice the interaction between the pair.

"I guess we should head to town now then." Renseia told everyone. The carriage door open and Dasha helped Orion inside. Every one else stepped inside the carriage. Raven however kept her eyes on Starfire. She knew there was something the girl wasn't telling her.

"Starfire..." Raven stared but was interrupted by the shorter red head.

"Let's go." Starfire said as she started to pull the half breed into the carriage. They sat next to each other in the carriage. Raven gazed at the Tameranian princess beside her as the other woman looked out into space. The emotion reading half breed wondered what the alien was thinking about. She didn't want to invade Starfire's mind in order for her to get the truth out so instead, she watched, hoping that the smaller woman would be kind enough to share whatever was on her mind. She remained oblivious to the fact that Starfire was thinking about her.

'I wonder what the deal was between that girl and Raven was.' Starfire thought. 'The way she was smiling... there was definately something there. But the question to ask, is if there is still something there.' the red head told herself. 'Why am I even concerning myself with Raven's love life?' she asked herself. 'Maybe because you want to be the love of her life.'

The magical carriage suddenly stopped. Everyone could hear the clamor behind the carriage doors. The doors opened. Dasha and Orion stepped out of the ivory carriage. They were soon followed by the others. The titans stared at the town. There were buildings all around them, they were made out of marble and glass. This wasn't what they expected. It almost looked like an outdoor mall, however, the town was better. There were people selling things on the street. They could hear people bargaining with each other.

"Well, where would you want to go first?" Orion asked.

"Clothes..." remarked Alkaline and Gevea. Their respective partners smiled and felt themselves being pulled to the nearest clothing store. Orion and Dasha went with the four, leaving Nightingale, Renseia, Starfire, and Raven alone with each other.

"Starfire can I talk to you?" Renseia asked. She noticed how the red head had been so reserved inside the carriage. Starfire nodded at her and let go of Raven's hand. Renseia didn't miss the look of confusion in her daughters eyes. The Tameranian walked closer to her secret love's parent.

"What is it?" she asked the older woman.

"I notice that something bothering you..." Renseia started as Starfire and her walked. Nightignale and Raven were following closely behind them.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're not a very good liar are you?" the older woman asked with a smile.

"I... I don't know what it is. It's just that..." Starfire started but paused. She looked back and saw Raven following behind her. She sighed and turned her head towards Renseia. "I was a little jealous when you mentioned that girl Kina. I couldn't help but notice the smile on Raven's lips. It's pathetic I know." she admitted feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed as she did so..

"No it's not pathetic. It's sweet..." Renseia replied as she smiled at the younger woman

"I've felt something for Raven ever since the day I met her." Starfire confessed.

"What exactly do feel for her?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I... I have feelings for her. I've had them ever since I first saw her. At first I thought I just wanted to be her friend. I just came from Tameran and had just joined the titans. I thought I wanted to get to know her because she was the only female team mate I had. But then as I got to know her, I found out I was wrong." Starfire recalled. "Earth back then did not accept homosexuality. I was afraid to tell Raven what I felt. Then she left..." she paused "now that she's back. I don't know what to do. There have been so many things that happened in her life. I don't know when I could possibly tell her what I really feel for her. I don't know if she feels the same towards me. There's just so many things in the way..." the red head said in defeat.

"Maybe you should just give it a try." the wise woman suggested.

"I want to... but."

"But what?"

"I feel like there are some things that she's keeping from me and she's never been an open book. I don't know if I'll ever get the answers to the questions that I have for her." Starfire said as she looked Renseia in the eyes.

"That is pretty complicated. You are right, Raven doesn't exactly just tell you what she feels. She won't just come out and tell you everything that's happened to her these past years." she agreed. She knew Ferranea's daughter and knew that she was a very secretive person when she chose to be.

"I don't know what I'm going to do... and given her current situation, I have to be there for her. It's pretty hard being near her when she doesn't know how I feel." Starfire confided in Renseia. The older woman nodded her head in understanding.

"I used to feel like that with Raven's mother." the taller woman replied. The red head looked at her. "We were friends before we were together. I didn't know how to tell her how I felt about her. But in the end, I did. All I have to say to you is tell Raven how you feel. Now let's get the tour of the town, I haven't been here in years." Renseia confessed to Starfire.

"Yes... and thank you for the advice." she smiled graciously at her.

"No problem." Renseia said as they continued to walk. "I'm more than happy to help."

"I wonder what they're talking about." Raven whispered. She could easily listen in on their conversation but she respected their privacy and decided to just ask Renseia or Starfire what they were talking about.

"Who knows..." Nightingale stated. The half breed turned her head towards the titan beside her. The masked heroine looked Raven in the eyes and sighed. "Raven, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"For what I said in the battle with Triple Threat... you know, the girls Tracy and the others?" Nightingale reminded Raven. "It was right before you transformed." Raven nodded her head as she remembered the events.

"I told Starfire I hated her." the half angel reminded herself and her love's team mate.

"You didn't mean it." the titan stated. "Starfire knows that."

"I hope so... anyway you don't have to apologize for what you said." Raven replied.

"Yes I do... I do not know you therefore, I have no right to judge you." remarked masked titan. "I'm sorry for the things I said, I didn't mean them. I was just..."

"You were just jealous." Raven supplied.

"How do you know?" Nightingale inquired.

"I see the way you look at Starfire. You're in love with her." she confronted the descendant of Robin.

"Yes. She doesn't know it though. She doesn't seem to notice." Nightingale told Raven. "I'm glad she doesn't though. It would be too weird." she said with a small embarrassed grin. Raven merely smiled and nodded. That was exactly how she felt before. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're in love with her too." the titan turned her head when she heard her chuckle.

"Am I that transparent?" she asked in disbelief and amusement. Everyone seemed to see this. Everyone except Starfire.

"I believe so..." the younger woman replied with honesty.

"Well, I do have feelings, strong feelings for Starfire." Raven replied as she grew serious.

"Why don't you tell her?" Nightingale asked.

"Too many... for lack of a better word, complications."

"Like with what's happening with your family?"

"That and so much more." Raven thought about the time after she left the titans.

"I see..." Nightingale nodded in understanding. "I think you should just tell her how you feel."

"I wish it were that easy."

"Nothing in life is ever easy and the best things in life are never gained easily so I think that you should tell her." she advised the much older woman. "Especially since she might reciprocate said feelings."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch."

"I don't know. I want to. It's so difficult to be near her and resist the urge to embrace her, to just hold her in my arms." Raven confessed to Nightingale.

"All the more reason to confess how you feel." the masked titan replied. Raven merely nodded her head.

"Thanks Nightingale. You're all right."

"So are you... now lets go catch up with your mom and Starfire." Nightingale told Raven. The half breed nodded and the two picked up the pace.


	20. The Little Orphan

Another chapter just for you readers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire looked around the shop, Renseia standing next to her. She had kept her distance from Raven ever since the older woman called her away from the half breed. She was arguing with herself on whether she should confess her feelings for the former titan. Emerald green eyes observed Raven. It seemed that she was keeping her distance away from her too. The half breed had her own thoughts about her feelings for her love of more than 3,000 years.

Raven turned her head towards Starfire's direction. Her black and red eyes locked into the other woman's green ones. Neither made a move to turn away from each other. They were seeking comfort in each other's eyes. They continued to stare at each other until a little girl bumped into the half angel. The little girl fell on the floor, her doll next to her. Raven broke away from love's gaze and looked down on the little girl. The little girl was around 4 maybe 5 years old in human years. She had wavy blonde hair that was tied up in a half pony tail. Raven could see the tears forming in the girls light green eyes. She bent down. She was still much taller than the girl so the half angel kneeled in front of the girl. She hunched over the girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice was monotonic. The girl looked up from the ground and stared up at her. Her bottom lip was quivering and tears were falling from her eyes. "What's wrong? Did you fall that hard?" Raven inquired and the girl shook her head no. She picked up the doll next to the girl and held the doll up in front of the little girl's face. "Then why are you crying?" she asked, her voice was softer. The girl sniffled as she took the doll from Raven.

"I'm lost..." the little girl confessed as she cried.

"How did you get lost?"

"I was in the woods. There were some boys making fun of me... and I ran away from them." the little girl whispered.

"Why were they making fun of you?" Raven's tone was sympathetic. It always was when it came to matters of little children being bullied.

"Because one of my wings is smaller than the other one." the girl answered. "I can't fly." Raven looked at the girl's back. It was true, one wing was smaller than the other one. She placed her hand on the girls head.

"Don't worry... your wings are still growing." she told the girl.

"It won't grow..." the girl replied. "I broke it when I was younger... it hasn't grown ever since." her voice was a mere whisper. The half breed stared at the girl, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the little girl.

"Where is your mother?"

"I don't have one. My parents died when I was young. I'm from the temple." she replied sadly.

"The temple?" Raven asked. The little girl nodded. Uknown to the half breed, Starfire had been watching her interaction with the little girl. She walked toward the two and stood behind the kneeling woman. She then bent over Raven's head.

"Who's your friend?" Starfire asked as she looked at her love.

"I haven't caught her name yet." the half breed replied.

"What's your name?" the little girl asked as she looked at the green eyed older woman.

"Well, I'm Starfire, this is Raven." Starfire introduced themselves as she smiled at the little girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Michiko..." The little girl answered back at the red head before her. The girl wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying? Did you hit your head on Raven's leg that hard?" she asked, earning a no and a small smile from Michiko.

"Apparently, some boys were making fun of her because one of her wings is smaller than the other." Raven answered. She watched as the titan leader wiped away the little girl's tears.

"A pretty girl such as your self shouldn't cry. You shouldn't worry about those boys. Don't pay attention to any of the things that they say." Starfire told the little girl. Just then, Dasha and Orion stood beside the red head and Raven.

"Michiko, what are you doing here?" Orion asked as she looked down at the little blonde.

"You're so far away from the temple." Dasha told the girl.

"I got lost." answered Michiko.

"We'll take her back and keep an eye on her until then." Starfire offered. "That is if it's ok with Michiko." the red head turned towards the little girl. Michiko enthusiastically nodded her head. The half breed and the princess straightened themselves. The Tameranian extended her hand towards Michiko and the little girl took it. The child then turned her head towards Raven. She slipped her hand onto the half demon's. The older woman stiffened and looked down at the small child. Michiko smiled at her. The half breed slowly relaxed and smiled back. Raven turned her head towards Starfire and saw the amused look in her emerald green eyes. The three of them continued to walk around the town.

After walking around town for a couple of hours, Michiko had become tired so Raven had picked her up from the ground and carried her. That happened about an hour ago. Now, Starfire and the former titan had been walking closely next to each other. The half breed held the little blonde in her arms, the young girls head was placed upon her carrier's shoulder, her little arms encircled the taller woman's neck.

"Are you tired?" Starfire asked Raven. "I could carry her if you want."

"No I'm fine. What about you?" the half breed asked.

"Why are you gonna carry me too?" she joked and earned a chuckle from her friend. Her laugh sounded like music to the red head's ears. "No I'm not tired." she replied. The two then reached the carriage and found everyone their waiting for them.

"Woah... a couple of hours ago, you guys weren't even talking to each other, now you guys are baby sitting together?" Light asked.

"Sheesh. You two just can't seem to keep away from each other huh? Ah, young love." teased Hetea.

"Shh... she's asleep." Starfire said. Just then Michiko began to stir. The little blonde separated her head from Raven's shoulder and looked at her carrier then she turned her head towards the Tameranian princess then at the other people behind her.

"She's so cute." Alkaline complimented. She then walked towards Michiko, pulling Light along with her.

"She is adorable." remarked Gevea. Michiko smiled at all the attention that was being given to her.

"Well, I guess we should all head back now." Dasha told the others. Everyone nodded and stepped into the carriage. Michiko had chosen to sit in Starfire's lap. The red head sat next to Raven. Soon, they reached their destination. Every one stepped out of the carriage while the princess of Tameran and her secret love continued to hold Michiko's hands. Every one stepped into the temple.

The dinning room was crowded. Every one sat in there ususal seats except Starfire and Raven. They weren't sitting next to each other because Michiko sat in between them. However, the table was up too high up for the child so the alien princess placed Michiko in Raven's lap and took the little blonde's seat. The half breed looked at the child who settled herself in her lap and the Tameranian beside her. She had no choice but to secure the little girl in her lap as the food then came into the room.

Raven and Starfire noticed how difficult it was for Michiko to eat. The utensils were too big for her tiny hands. The alien took the spoon from the blonde's hand and held it in her own. She then began to spoon feed Michiko. Raven started to notice that the titan leader was forgetting to feed herself. The half breed moved her food filled spoon in front of Starfire's face. The red head in turn stared at the half breed, confusion in her eyes. She then opened her mouth to ask what the other woman was doing when Raven spoon fed her. Orion, Dasha, the titans, and the angels watched Starfire being spoon fed by the half angel.

After dinner was over, Raven took Michiko in her arms and carried the little blonde upon Starfire's request. The black and red eyed woman walked down the hallway with the child in her arms while Starfire walked beside them. They were following Orion and Dasha back to Michiko's room. Orion and Dasha stopped in front of a beige door. Dasha opened the door and motioned for Raven and Starfire to step inside. The half breed stared at the room, it was not much smaller than the room she had been given. She walked over to the bed and placed Michiko on the bed. The Tameranian sat on the bed and tucked the little girl in.

"What happened to her parents?" Raven whispered to Dasha and Orion.

"They were killed in a war. She was only a little baby." Orion informed her friend's daughter. "That's why her wing won't grow. Debris fell on her wing and it was crushed. We tried to heal it. But as you know, the powers of an angel to heal their selves and others are limited."

"There was nothing left we could do." Dasha told Raven. The half breed merely nodded and walked towards the bed.

"Michiko?" the former titan called out to the little girl.

"Yes?" answered Michiko.

"Sit up for me..." she told Michiko. The girl did as she was asked. Raven sat down on the bed and extended her hand towards the wavy haired child. Her hands started to glow blue. Suddenly, Michiko's wing started to grow. They all watched in amazement as the powerful half breed finished her task. The little girl started to cry after Raven had finished. She turned her head towards her healer and hugged the older woman.

"Thank you Rav, and Star." Michiko thanked the two women. "You two are the best. I wish you two were my parents." she confessed to the pair. Starfire blushed and reached out to her.

"Time to go to bed now." the red head told Michiko. Michiko merely nodded her head. Starfire tucked her in again. She bent down and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. She then got up the bed. Raven merely patter Michiko's head affectionately before she herself got off the bed. She walked up to her secret love and walked out of the room.

"Thank you for what you did Raven." said Orion.

"We had been trying to adopt her, but she had resisted every one." Dasha told Raven, a disappointed frown on her face.

"She was insecure and felt unworthy because of her wings..." said Starfire. Dasha and Orion nodded their heads.

"Now she won't mind us becoming her parents." Dasha said with a smile on her face. "That is if she hasn't become too attached to the two of you." she continued with an amused smile on her face.

"I wouldn't mind." Michiko stated.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Orion asked.

"I couldn't sleep... maybe you could tell me a story?" Michiko asked. Orion looked up at Dasha. The smaller woman nodded her head and the two went over to her future daughter. They said good night to Raven and Starfire and closed the doors behind them.

"Do you want to head to our room?" Raven asked. "I mean, I assume you're sleeping in my room again."

"Umm... I guess but I'm not really tired yet." Starfire replied.

"Niether am I, how about we go for a walk instead?" she asked. The red head nodded her head in reply. Raven extended her hand towards the smaller woman. Starfire took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. The pair walked down the hall and headed for the gardens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please! The more reviews the more inspired I will be to write. The more inspired I am, the better the writtng will be... so please, review.


	21. The Inquisition

I'm really bummed that I'm not getting that many reviews. I kinda expected more...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven and Starfire walked down the dimly lit hallway, their hands clasped tightly with each others. They continued to walk in silence, careful not to wake anyone up as they walked. They reached the exit and walked through it. They arrived at the gardens. The red head began to guide the other woman, heading for no particular direction.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" the Tameranian asked. She gazed at the torches that were magically lit when they entered the gardens. She could see the flowers. Starfire looked up at the sky and saw the moons.

"Yes... beautiful indeed." replied the older woman.

"You know, you were great today." she complimented Raven as they walked.

"What do you mean?" the half demon asked. She turned her head and looked at her companion.

"I mean about how you took care of Michiko, and then you healed her afterwards." she reminded the taller woman, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"It was nothing... I sympathazed with her." the half breed replied as she stared ahead of her. "I know what it's like, to be cast aside because you're... you're different." Raven whispered.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, her voice held interest and concern. The taller woman did not answer but instead kept walking. She pulled the red head into the bushes. Starfire let out a small squeek of surprise. Finally, they came out of the bushes. In front of them was a huge fountain. There was a sculpture of two angels on it. They looked to be like women, holding each other in a loving embrace. The pair sat near on the edge of the fountain.

"When I was younger... I never really had many friends." the half angel started as she looked at the fountain water. She gazed at the ripples in the water. "Almost everyone had a problem with me being a half demon. Kind of like now..." she confessed to the love of her life. "except, as a child, I felt so alone. Everyone had someone to talk to, friends to play with..." the half breed paused and turned towards her love. "But I guess it's all for the better. If I had a whole mess of friends, I don't think I would have been so in control of my emotions."

"Don't say that..." Starfire said as she squeezed Raven's hand. She looked deep into the eyes that had captivated her for so many years. "Everyone needs a friend..." the half breed nodded in reply. "So who was Kina?" the red head suddenly asked. A small and almost unnoticeable smile played on the taller woman's lips. Almost being the key word.

"She was the first friend I ever had." Raven revealed to the Tameranian princess. "When I was around Michiko's age, some children were making fun of me, saying mean things because I have demon blood. I was in the gardens, I remember feeling sad and angry. Since my powers were connected to my emotions, all the plants around me died, the flowers wilted and the trees around me looked dry. Kina saw me and she came to me. She asked me why I was crying and I told her. She comforted me. Then some time after that, Azar intoduced her daughter, to my surprise it was Kina. We became friends after that. Believe it or not, she was my first kiss." she admitted. She felt Starfire loosening her grip on her hand.

"Your first kiss was with a girl?" the alien woman asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Why do you think that its unusual?" she inquired, wanting to determine her counterparts take on same sex relationships.

"No. Not at all. As I told you, same sex oriented relationships are frequent on Tameran." the red head paused. "Was she your first girl friend?" Starfire asked, a cheerless tone in her voice. "Your first relationship I mean?"

"No... I've never really had a girlfriend. I've never been a relationship." the half demon replied. 'At least not a meaningful and serious one.' she thought to herself. "Kina kissed me the day I left for Earth." Raven explained to Starfire.

"Were you disgusted?" the alien asked. She listened intently for her friend's answer. She didn't miss the hint of curiosity in Raven's eyes. No doubt the other woman wondered why she was so intrigued.

"No I was surprised... and then confused." the taller woman replied.

"Why were you confused?" she asked as she looked away from the half angel. She looked down at the fountain water. Raven kept her gaze on Starfire.

"Well, I didn't know why she kissed me. I also didn't know why I didn't feel strange about the kiss. I knew I should have been creeped by it, yet it felt right." the half demon told her friend. The red head sighed as she felt relief course through her body. "What about you?" Raven asked.

"What about me?" she turned her head towards the inquirer.

"Who..." the half demon paused. 'I can't ask her who was her first kiss. What if it was Robin?' Raven asked herself. 'I won't let myself travel down that road once more.' she told herself. "never mind." she said to the red head.

"I've never been in a relationship." Starfire replied, thinking that was the question her companion wanted to ask.

'She never got with Robin...' Raven told herself. 'But then what can that mean? Can she really feel the same towards me?' she asked herself. She inwardly shook her head. The taller woman could not believe she was talking to herself so much. She took a deep breath, an attempt to muster up her courage and ask another question. "Why?"

"Why what?" she inquired as she continued to look down at the water, staring at her reflection.

"Why haven't you ever been with anyone?" Raven questioned. Starfire's head snapped towards her love. That wasn't a question she expected from her taller counterpart.

"I..." the girl with red hair paused "there's just always been someone in my heart." she admitted to her friend. "What about you? Why haven't you been in a relationship." it was not her turn to question the taller woman.

"I... umm... uh... it's complicated." she stammered.

"I've never known you to be at a loss for words Raven." the red head teased. A small amused smile was plastered on her cherry red lips. Raven smiled in return for a few seconds until her face became serious once again.

"Who was..."

"Is..." corrected the shorter woman.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Who is who?" the Tameranian desperately wanted to avoid responding to said question.

"Who is the man that has you smitten?" the taller woman further elaborated, allowing no room for the red head to evade answering.

"Never said it was a man..." the red head replied as she stared into the windows of the taller woman's soul. She could see the surprise in her friend's eyes. "Anyway, I'm feeling pretty tired." the red head changed the subject before her friend could ask her who the woman that had her so smitten was. She yawned and stretched. She slowly got up from her seat. She took a step forward but was stopped when she felt Raven pull her. She looked back at her captor. The taller woman slowly stood up from her seat. She then stepped towards red head.

The half angel gently pulled the Tameranian princess closer to her. Their bodies were touching each other. They could feel a comforting warmth spread through out their bodies. Raven stared down at Starfire while the shorter woman kept her gaze on her captor. The half breed brought her free hand up from her side, towards the alien's face. She then cupped the red head's cheek tenderly as she closed her eyes. The half angel leaned in and then closed the distance between their lips. Their hearts beat faster, pounding wildly in their chest as they felt a sensational tingle make its way down their spine. It was a simple and innocent kiss yet it felt so magical to the pair. Neither could believe what was happening. Raven reluctantly broke away from the other woman's petal like lips and looked at down at the red head.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. It was a complete lie. She would do it again if given another chance.

"Raven don't..." Starfire was interrupted by an explosion. They turned their heads toward the sound. "That came from the temple!" the Tameranian yelled out. Raven merely nodded her head. The two then ran towards the temple. They arrived at the entrance to the temple and saw the smoke coming from the inside of the building. They also saw the many people outside the temple and others that scampered out. However they didn't see the titans or the angels outside. They saw Dasha attempting to calm every one down and Orion holding Michiko in her arms. The two ran towards the two angels."Are they still inside?" Starfire asked, she knew Dasha knew who she was tlaking about. The angel nodded her head.

"There are still some people inside." Orion told the pair before her. They nodded in understanding.

"What happened?" the red head asked. She then caught a glimpse of a demon inside the temple.

"Tyrana..." Raven said as she saw and heard the demons inside the temple. "Dasha, Orion, come with us." she ordered Orion and Dasha. The two angels nodded their heads.

"Michi, we'll be right back ok?" Orion stated as she set the little girl down on the ground. She looked at one angel and motioned for her to take care of Michiko. The four of them ran inside the temple. They could hear the screams of terror that filled the temple.

"You two get the people out... we'll find the others." Starfire told Orion and Dasha. The two nodded and ran towards the opposite direction.

"Renseia is probably with my mother." she said to the Tameranian beside her. The two then headed for Ferranea's room. When they reached their destination, they found the doors had been broken. The half breed looked inside and saw that her mother was no longer on her bed. The gaping hole on the wall did not escape her sight. Raven motioned towards the wall and Starfire nodded in understanding. They ran towards the hole in the wall and jumped through. They fell into the gardens behind Raven's mother's room. Ahead, the pair could see the titans fighting some very large demons. They ran towards the titans to lend them a hand. "Where are the angels?" the half breed asked as she struck a pig demon's snout. The big demon flew back, at least 100 feet away from Raven.

"Near the portal..." Alkaline stated as she fought off a snake demon. The half demon nodded her head and looked at her love. The red head gave her a nod. The two of them jumped in the air, trying to get away from the center of the fight. They landed on the ground and some demons quickly attacked them. Raven blasted energy beams at them. They were all flung back and knocked unconscious. The pair continued to run and fight the demons that stood in their way. They finally reached the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys finally got the action you were all hoping for I hope? Anyway, please review. I would absolutely love more feedback from all you readers that have been so patient with my updates... I promise I won't be so lazy anymore and update quicker.

Also, feel free to check my other Teen Titan fic out. It's called "Left to Love" it's not a Starfire/Raven fic though... it's still shoujo ai (GirlXGirl) with Raven as one of it's main characters.


	22. The Expected Change

Hey guys...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The half demon and her love saw the angels fighting demons. They then saw Tyrana, fighting Renseia. Starfire looked at Raven and gave her a nod. The pair seperated and the green eye alien headed for the angels while the half angel ran towards her stepother. The red head began to help the others fight off the demons. Raven saw Tyrana's tail about to collide with Renseia's stomach. She quickly teleported herself. She reappeared in between her aunt and her stepmother. She quickly caught the tail and punched the owner's stomach, making her fly back.

"So finally decided to grace us with your prescence..." Tyrana said as she got up from the floor. "Too bad you didn't come earlier... you could have saved your mother." she taunted as she looked at Raven.

"What?" the half demon asked as she turned her head slightly towards her stepmother.

"She took her... she took your mother." Renseia informed the half breed as she got in her fighting stance. Raven turned her head towards Tyrana, anger visible in her eyes.

"I grow tired of this..." the sister of Trigon stated as she brought her hand up. She snapped her fingers and suddenly Raven and Renseia were surrounded by demons. The demons attacked the loves of Ferranea.

"Go..." Renseia said as she fought off the demons. "Go save your mother." her voice strained as she fought the urge to cry. She was damned if she was going to lose her love again.

"We got it here..." Starfire said as she landed on the ground. She fired a starbolt at the demon who was about to attack Raven. The half demon merely nodded her head in gratitude. She then extended her hand towards the many demons that were running towards her and fired an energy beam at them. She teleported herself out of the way. She landed behind the demons that surrounded her red headed love. She extended her hand towards the foul creatures and her hand started to glow blue. The blue light escaped from her hand and collided with the demons, making them fly back. Raven then stared ahead of her. She stared at her aunt and walked towards Tyrana.

"You are indeed powerful..." Tyrana complimented Raven. "Let's just see how powerful you are." she said as she stepped back. Suddenly, A figure jumped out of the portal and landed in front of Raven. The figure had an armor on. An armor with black and blue colors on it. It was Falcon, Raven's little sister. The daughter of Trigon took one step back. She did not wish to fight her own sister. "Attack her rebel!" the demoness yelled out. The rebel angel did as she was asked. She ran towards Raven and balled her hands to a fist. She swung her right fist towards her sister who easily dodged her first attack. Falcon raised her left leg and the half demon evaded her leg. Her leg grazed her unknown sister's cheek. She kept attacking Raven and her opponent made no move to retaliate. She only evaded her sister's hits. "Why won't you fight her?" the demoness asked Raven. She watched as the two interacted with one another. From what she had heard of her neice, she knew that she wasn't the kind of woman that would run from a battle. She knew that her neice only avoided the attacks "Are you afraid?" Tyrana asked in a mocking tone. Raven caught Falcon's leg and flung her sister back.

"I refuse to fight her." the half demon answered as she kept her eyes on her sister.

"Why is that?" the brutal woman asked, intrigued.

"I won't fight my own sister." Raven said as she looked at Falcon. She watched as her sister froze and even though she couldn't see her younger sister's eyes, she could feel them, staring at her with disbelief. She could also feel the shock that was coming from her sister.

"So you found out... it doesn't matter. I still have Ferranea." Tyrana stated as she stepped towards the portal. Raven paid no attention to Tyrana. She kept her black and red eyes on her sister. Falcon stood still. "Rebel, come." the sister of Trigon ordered Falcon. Many demons entered the portal. The rebel angel broke her gaze from her sister and turned her head towards her mentor. She then walked towards the demoness. She paused before she entered the portal. She turned and stared at her sister before she jumped into the portal, Tyrana beside her.

Raven watched as the portal closed. Black and red eyes kept staring at the spot where the portal was. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Starfire standing behind her. The half demon placed her hand on top of her love's. She then saw Renseia and the other's walking up to her.

"What do we do now?" Light asked.

"First, we clean up the temple." replied Renseia. They all nodded and headed towards the temple. The half demon did not let go of her green eyed friend's hand. The warriors arrived and saw that the fire had been put out. The angels and the titans all headed over towards Dasha and Orion. They saw all the wounded people on the floor while people tended to their needs. They were thankful that no one was greatly injured and no lives were lost. Raven merely sighed. She walked over to the wounded, gently dragging Starfire beside her. She let go of her love's hand and extended her hands towards the injured. A bright white light emitted from her hands. Everyone watched as their cuts and bruises faded before their eyes. The half demon finished healing everyone. Everyone got off the ground, amazement could be seen in their eyes. They all said their thanks to Raven. She merely nodded her head, trying hard not to faint from exhaustion.

Everyone headed inside the temple and cleaned up. Not a lot of damage was done for the fire did not spread. There were still many vacant rooms for everyone to sleep in. Everyone cleaned up the debris and they finished cleaning in no time.

Raven and the other's were cleaning up Ferranea's room. When they finished, the half demon sat. She kept her gaze on her mother's empty bed. She could not help but feel that it was her fault that her mother was not on that bed. She felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked up and Starfire standing behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts..." Starfire whispered.

"I lost my mother again." Raven whispered back.

"You didn't lose her... we can get her back Raven." her voice gentle, her touch was as comforting as ever. Starfire's hands slipped from Raven's shoulders, down to her chest. She locked her arms together and placed her chin on the taller woman's shoulder. She hugged the older woman from behind. The half demon leaned into the embrace and welcomed it.

"She's right Raven... we can get her back." whispered Raven's step mother.

"She's using her..." Raven told the others. "She's using her as bait. To get to me... to get to you." the half demon stated. Black and red met green and when they did, they both remembered the kiss that they shared. They disentangled themselves from one another. Both could not help but feel embarassed about what had happened. Raven saw Starfire's cheeks become tainted with a pinkish color. 'God...' the half demon thought in her head. 'My mother has been taken and now, after that kiss... things are never going to be the same between us.' she told herself. 'What do I say to her? How can I explain what happened?' she asked herself. The black and red eyed woman could not help but feel overwhelmed. She had so much going on. She then looked back at the red head and saw that she was walking away. Raven sighed and turned her head away from Starfire's retreating form. She headed the other direction, knowing that her love needed some time to think.

Green eyes peered over her shoulder and watched as the half demon's form became smaller and smaller. Starfire looked ahead of her, unsure of what she was going to say to comfort Raven. She knew that her friend was going through a tough time right now and needed someone to be there for her. She just didn't know if the other woman wanted her to be that person. After the kiss that they shared, the red head knew that Raven would be uncomfortable around her now. She knew that she should give the taller woman some space. She did not want to make her feel like she was being cornered. Starfire knew it was not the time to confront her love. The red head merely brought her hand up to her lips, smiling as she remembered the warm tingle that coursed her entire being when Raven's soft, petal like lips touched hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The interest has died hasn't it? That's why no one's givin feedback or even reading the darn thing... that's sad. What should I do to keep the readers coming and the reviews flowing for this story?


	23. The Unexpected

Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated that much but I just had some issues to deal with. Romance is never easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falcon entered her room. She took off her armor and placed her attire down on an empty chair. She removed her helmet, letting her gray and blue streaked hair flow freely. The part angel headed for her bathing room. She walked towards a faucet looking thing. She pressed a button and hot water came out of the faucet. She took off her undergarments and stepped inside the hot tub. She let her body get cleansed in the water.

'Sister?' Falcon thought in her head. The scene kept playing in her head. She was having a difficult time making sense of what happened. 'The grim reaper is my sister?' she continued to ask herself as she soaked in the tub. She rinsed her body and got up from the tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped her tiny body in the towel. She then walked out of the bathing room and entered her room. She sat in front of her vanity mirror and grabbed a brush from her drawer. Her head was filled with so many questions. She brushed her hair as she began to question the validity of the Grim Reaper's statement. She was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't hear Tyrana enter her room.

Trigon's younger sister watched as her prodigy combed her silky locks. She knew that Falcon would no doubt start asking her questions. Her pet would ask her if what her cursed niece said was true. The older woman smiled to herself. She was prepared for this day.

"Rebel..." Tyrana called out. She placed her hand on Falcon's shoulder, breaking the girl away from her thoughts.

"Highness." she addressed the princess of the demon dimension.

"I trust you have some questions for me?" the older woman asked. The teen merely nodded her head.

"What that girl... Raven." the part angel recalled. "Is it true? Is she my sister?" she asked. It would make sense, the feeling she got from being around the taller woman.

"Yes... it's true. She's your half sister." Tyrana answered as she nodded her head. "You have the same mother. Well, one of your mothers is the same as hers." she explained.

"Which one?" she asked, her voice laced with curiosity. She had never been so curious about her origins like this before.

"As you know, Trigon, my deceased brother is Raven's father. You have two mothers. The angel with gray hair and silver eyes, the one they call Renseia is one of your mothers. The angel that we have is your other mother. The one that gave birth to you." Falcon nodded. She was fully aware of how two beings of the same gender could have children.

"Why did you take me from them?" she questioned. Her voice held no judgement or anger. Just simple curiosity.

"I saved you from them." Tyrana corrected Falcon.

"What do you mean?" the mixed blooded teen asked as she placed her brushed down and turned herself around. The taller woman's hand slid down form the younger girl's shoulder to her hand. She gently pulled Falcon up from the chair and led her to the bed.

"I saved you from neglect. When you were born, you mothers wanted nothing to do with you. They favored Raven because of her abilities. They knew Raven was stronger than you. They wanted to get rid of you. They didn't need you. They knew they could use Raven better. They raised Raven to kill. Your mother's used Raven to kill my brother." she paused. "Raven killed my brother, her own father." the younger sibling of Trigon stated with a dramatic look. She was trying her best to make it sound like Raven and Renseia were evil. "My brother was trying to combine all the dimensions, so that there could be peace between them. As I have told you before, that is the reason why we fight, Rebel angel. However Raven made sure that it wouldn't happen." she feigned a teary look on her face.

"I remember the tales... she killed ruthlessly." the sister of Raven answered. However she couldn't help but feel that was also what she did.

"Yes... she killed for fun. You, you kill in order to obtain peace." from the look on her pupil's face, she knew what the girl felt. "I saved you. From their cruelty. From neglect. If it wasn't for me, you'd know what it feels like to be always regarded second best." she stated.

"So she is my sister?" Falcon asked. Tyrana merely nodded her head. "Thank you..." the shorter girl said as her older counterpart merely nodded her head. She got off the girl's bed and exited the room. The part angel couldn't help but feel a little skeptical about Tyrana's words. If Raven and her parents were as bad as her mentor had said they were, then why where the humans and other's in league with them? She lay down on her bed, unable to sleep. Her thoughts drifted back to Raven, the sister she never knew she had.

Morning came and no one had managed to get any sleep. Each were worried about Ferranea. No one knew how to help Raven and Renseia. No one knew how to save the comatose woman. A direct approach would be to fatal. They would be up against an army of thousands of demons. The grimness and hopeless feelings in their hearts were momentarily lifted when Michiko came into the room. She walked towards her new mother's Orion and Dasha. She reached out to her new mother's, sensing their troubles.

"Breakfast is ready..." her little voice sounded worried as she looked at everyone in the room. She could see the depressed look on their faces. Michiko cocked her head to the side, trying to understand everything that happened. Everyone seemed to notice the worried look in Michiko's eyes. Everyone, except Starfire, Renseia, and Raven smiled at the little girl. They all stood up from their seats and headed for the dinning room. Everyone noticed how differently the red head and the half breed were acting.

Once breakfast was over, Orion and Dasha sent their daughter to play with some of the other children. After seeing their daughter off, they accompanied the titans and the angels. They all headed for Ferranea's room. When they reached the bedroom, the titans took a seat on the kidnaped woman's empty bed. Their hosts were standing near the door way. Renseia sat next to her step-daughter near the door way. Across the room sat a certain red head, far away from her beloved. Each were trying to create a plan to rescue Ferranea from the clutches of Trigon's younger and possibly more sinister sister.

Raven stared at Starfire from across the room. She had many thoughts in her head. She was losing her focus. One minute, she'd be thinking about her mother. She would ask herself how they would save their mother. The next minute, she was thinking about her no longer secret love. The half demon sighed. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She concentrated her thoughts on her mother. Hours later, the room was filled with a hopeless silence. No one had plan on how to rescue Raven's mother.

"Raven?" Renseia whispered, breaking the silence. The half angel opened her eyes and turned her head towards her step-mother who could see the confusion clear in her eyes. The older woman turned her head from Raven and looked towards the red headed Tameranian. Starfire seemed to be confused also. The part sorceress noticed that the girls weren't holding hands like they normally did. Renseia turned and looked at her daughter. She saw that the questions she sought could not be answered for her daughter's eyes were closed. A direct approach proved to be better. "What's wrong?" her voice carried genuine concern for her step-daughter.

"I... I can't think." Raven answered, her eyes still closed.. "Too many thoughts in my head. I can't concentrate. No matter how hard I meditate I can't drown them out." the half demon replied honestly.

"What are you thinking about?" the older woman asked as she scooted closer next to her step daughter.

"Starfire. How to rescue my mother. How to face Falcon." she stated with her voice was monotonic.

"I see..." Renseia stated. She could tell Raven was meditating, trying to gain control of her thoughts and emotions. After a few minutes the whole room was quiet. The half demon suddenly opened her eyes.

"Do you know where Tyrana is at?" she asked her step-mother, breaking the silence in the room.

"No..." the three best friends simultaneously answered.

"We need to find out where they are." Raven told the others.

"What if it's a trap?" Light asked.

"Of course it's a trap. Regardless, we need to save my mother and... my sister." Raven told the other's. They merely nodded their heads in agreement. The former pawn of Trigon suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine. A new portal had been opened. She stood up from her chair. She looked beside her and saw Renseia had gotten up from her seat. The other angels could also sense the portal. "A portal..." Raven said out loud. The titans got up from their seats. The half demon hurriedly jumped out of the gaping hole that was on her mother's wall. She was followed by the others. They finally reached the portal. It was only a small portal. An entryway for four, maybe six average sized demons. The half demon looked around and did not see any one. She listened and could hear nothing. She could not ignore the comforting warmth that ran down her body. It was different from the one she received from Starfire for this was less intense. This feeling seemed new yet familiar. She looked at her step mother and saw the shocked look in Renseia's silver eyes.

Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadows. Raven watched as the long haired girl stepped closed towards them. She could sense the nervousness that was coming from the approaching figure and her step mother.

"Falcon..." Raven whispered as she stared at her sister. Her sister was in her usual armor but void of her helmet.

"I have not been called that name in a while." the teen stated. She had lost that name when she became a true warrior. Her voice was monotonic, yet it sounded gentle. "You must be wondering why I am here." Falcon said as though she had read their minds. Her voice sounded like music to Renseia's ears. This was the first time she had heard her daughter speak. The gentleness and hint of innocence in the young girls voice was refreshing for Raven. For the silver eyed woman, it seemed as though she was a spitting image of Ferranea. Maybe not the looks, but how she carried herself.

"Yes we are wondering why you are here." the half demon answered.

"I want to help." Falcon replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I'm on my break so I'll update more often. I appreciate all the reviews by the way. But I don't really think I'm gonna update until I've got like 20 reviews or something. So review please.


	24. The Pretender

Shadowcub, I read your review and felt I needed to comment. I mean, Raven didn't all go out for her family. She didn't jump on the family train when she was asked, she didn't want to do it, wasn't sure she could but Starfire reassured her.

Besides, I've shown that Raven used to be so isolated, I mean, I tried to show that. When you isolate yourself, a part of you can't help but want and need for people to understand you. Want people to connect with you. Raven wants a family and finally, she has one.

Fmarmen, I appreciate your review and do agree that this story is moving at a slower pace than I anticipated and promised but I've just had a lot of.. personal issues... and it's great to know what you think of my stories but I see that you are failing to see the growth in Raven that I am trying to depict. Its not just one day that she'll be an open book you know? She was a loner for three millenias and now she needs to learn how to be around people that care about her, after all her transgressions. Also, she needs to learn how to care about people.. if that makes any sense at all. And you've completely missed the part in the whole she was working for Trigon thing where she says she also killed angels. She was coming from an angry place so she killed everyone and everything that got in her way. Besides, not all demons are bad so they don't all deserve to be killed off.

Anyway.. I am really sorry but it's just that I have all these other ideas for other stories and unless I type them out, I am completely blocked out for this one. I really just need to learn how to concentrate more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was shocked though of course Raven kept her composure, not wanting her emotions to surface. She merely kept an eyes on her younger sister. The empath tried to sense what her sister was feeling. The amount of nervousness that poured through the younger girl was immense, overpowering her other emotions.

"Why?" the part demon asked her half sister. Her voice sounded indifferent. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. I simply want to help, because..." Falcon paused "we are a family." she finished.

"What has Tyrana done to your mother?" Renseia spoke out as she looked at her daughter. It was the first time she had actually faced her daughter. The angel took in her features, paying close attention to those which reminded her of her kidnapped lover's.

"Tyrana has her. She has not harmed her in any way." the intruder reassured the others.

"Do you know what she plans to do to our mother?" Raven asked and received a small shake from her sister's head.

"I do not. I am merely her soldier. I follow her orders. She does not confide in me." Falcon told the others, her voice cracking slightly due to her tense state.

"How do we know that you're not here because of her?" Hetea asked. Renseia's head turned towards her, disbelief clear in her silver eyes. Gevea's lover wanted to believe that Falcon wanted to help them but she couldn't. She wasn't proud of what she was doing. She knew that as she voiced her doubts, doubts she was sure everyone in the group had of Raven's sister, her friend felt as though a knife was being plunged slowly through her heart.

"You do not... but if you must know, Tyrana has no idea that I am here." the rebel angel answered.

"Do you actually think we would trust you so easily?" Hetea asked.

"I am offering my services to you. I do not think you have many choices. With my help, your chances of rescuing..." the part sorceress paused. She had no idea what to call the woman. "her are better." she reasoned. Everyone paused, knowing that Falcon was indeed correct. The mother took a step closer towards her daughter.

"What can you tell us?" Renseia asked. The Rebel angel could see the tears that threatened to spill from her mother's eyes.

"What do you wish to know?" she inquired, not knowing where to start. Suddenly, she could feel a calming and comforting warmth, one she had never felt before. She looked at her sister, then her mother. It seemed to be emitting from the pair.

"Where is Tyrana keeping Ferranea?" Gevea asked.

"She is on Venaos." answered the estranged daughter.

"Venaos..." the half demon repeated and received a nod from her younger sister.

"Venaos?" Alkaline asked.

"It's a demon infested dimension. The most ruthless demons are found on that dimension." explained the most intelligent of the angels.

"She is being kept in the most heavily gaurded palace on the outskirts of the city." Falcon told the others.

"Thank you." Renseia said as she looked at her daughter. She desperately wanted to see her daughters face up close. She wanted to look in her daughter's eyes, take the teenager in her arms and hold her. She wanted to shower her daughter with love, to promise her daughter that she would always be there. However, she knew she had to restrain herself for she did not want to put the teen in this position.

"You are welcome." Falcon told the others. "I must take my leave now. If I stay any longer, Tyrana will come looking for me." she bid them all farewell and took one last look at her half sister and her mother before she stepped into the portal. The portal closed behind her and the others merely stood still. Each one was trying to process the events.

"You think she was telling the truth?" Hetea asked. The titans knew that it was not in their place to answer. Gevea kept quiet, choosing against stating the obvious. Renseia stood still and said nothing as she kept looking at the spot Falcon stood in. The encounter's effects hadn't quite worn off for the part sorceress.

"Only one way to find out." stated Raven and all eyes were focused on her.The mother gazed deep into her daughter's eyes. They had barely rekindled their relationship yet she knew what the young woman was thinking. The half demon extended her hand towards the trees. "_Exias Dervos Venaos_!" she chanted and a shock of blue thunder escaped her hand. The thunder exploded into a swirling vortex. She looked back at the others. "I'll be back soon." she told the others and turned her back towards the angels and titans. She stepped towards the portal.

"I'm going with you." Starfire announced. Raven paused and looked back at her love. The red head pushed her feelings aside, shoving all hope and agenda down her heart for this moment because she knew that she had to go with the other woman. She decided not to dwell on the meaning of the kiss that they shared for she cared more about Raven's safety then the importance of the greatest kiss in her life.

"What?" asked the half demon.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." the Tameranian princess said as she walked towards her love. "I don't want you to go alone Raven." she whispered to the taller woman. The half demon could see the concern in those emerald eyes she treasured so much and merely nodded her head in reply. She extended her hand towards the red head who took her hand in return. They entered the portal as the others watched them disappear.

"I do hope it's not a trap." Gevea stated. She felt her lover's arms around her waist, holding her in a comforting embrace.

"I hope so too." Hetea stated. They looked over attheir childhood friend and couldn't help but feel remorse. They knew of the hardships that she had faced and could not imagine what pains she was going through. They approached her and disentangled themselves from one another as they reached out to her. Hetea placed a hand on Renseia's shoulder. Gevea placed her hand on Renseia's arm.

"It'll be okay." Gevea comforted her life long friend.

"I hope so." Renseia spoke out. She hoped that Falcon wasn't tricking them and she also hoped that the Tameranian and her daughter would come back unharmed. Aside from that, she wished her Ferranea would come back to them. She wished desperately for the chance to start over so they could have a family. All she could do was keep the hope in her heart. She looked at her friends, thankful that she had people who could help her.

The pair arrived at Venaos and surveyed their surroundings. They could see the wild trees and plants all around them. Unlike the trees and plants back at the temple, the world life wasn't anything eye catching. From Starfire's point of view, the plants looked deadly and lethal. She wasn't wrong. The trees in that dimension were strong and had often proved to have a mind of their own. Raven looked back at her love who could feel the other woman's eyes on her. She could see the taller woman from the corner of her eye. After makingslight eye contact, the half demon looked ahead of her and started to gently pull Starfire. The red head followed the half angel who used her demon sight to guide them through the thick forest of plants.

Emerald eyes kept stealing glances at Raven as they continued to walk. As much as the taller woman wanted to meet those gazes, she kept her eyes ahead of her. Starfire took one step forwards and her foot was caught between the roots of the tree. The former titan felt her love pull her. She looked back at her love and saw the struggling with her foot. She stepped closed to the red head. Raven kneeled down next to Starfire's foot. She kept her eyes on the emerald eyed woman's long toned legs. She then looked up at at her love. She released Starfire's hand and let her hands travel down to the other woman's legs.

"We can't blast the roots." Raven whispered. They both knew that the blast would create too much noise and the half demon also knew that if she healed the red head, the demons would be able to sense her energy. Starfire merely nodded. "I'll pull you out ok?" she informed the other woman.

"Ok..." the red head replied. She felt her love gently tug at her foot. However, her foot was still caught in between the roots which seemed to get tighter and tighter around her ankle. Raven pulled hard and Starfire's foot was freed from the roots. But, the taller woman pulled so hard that the red head lost her balance. The half demon grabbed the shorter woman's hand to prevent her from falling and in the process, the red head pulled her love down the slope with her. The two continued to roll in the ground until they reached the bottom of the slope. Raven lay atop Starfire's bodice as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Sorry." the half demon apologized. "Can you stand?" she asked and recieved a nod. Emerald eyes watches as the taller woman moved off of her. Raven got off the ground and extended her hand towards the red headed beauty before her. Starfire took her hand and felt the half demon pull her off the ground. The red head planted her feet on the ground. She took one step with her right foot and felt a sharp pain in her ankle. The green eyed beauty hissed.

"I can stand but I don't think I'll be able to walk." Starfire whispered to her love who nodded. Raven placed the princess's arm around her shoulder and let her arm travel down to the bend of Starfire's knees. She picked up the other woman from the ground and carried her, bridal style. The half demon then continued to walk in the woods, in search of a clearing. Finally, they reached a part of the forest where the moon shone brightly at them. Raven set the injured woman down on the ground and kneeled next to her. She took Starfire's injured leg and placed in on her lap. She then placed her hands on the shorter woman's ankle. A bright white light escaped from the healer's hands and the red head could feel the pain in her ankle lessening slowly. It would have taken Raven less than a second to heal her love's wounds but she had to be careful with how much energy she used. "Thanks." the Tameranian whispered as the half angel healed her. The taller woman gave her a small nod and got up from the ground.

The healer would have said more if she had not heard the sound of footsteps that were approaching. She turned her head to the side and heard a familiar voice.

"Rebel... where were you?" Raven heard her aunt ask. She turned her head towards the red head beside her.

"My sister is close by." she informed Starfire who followed her lead and quickly got up from the ground. Raven started to walk towards the sound of Tyrana's voice with her love trailing behind her. They finally reached the sister of Trigon. They peered through the bushes and saw Tyrana, talking to Falcon.

"I was in the falls..." lied the rebel angel.

"Really?" the demon asked and recieved a nod from Falcon. "Then can you explain to me why I didn't see you there?" Tyrana inquired. Raven and Starfire could see the angry look in her eyes. The part angel looked down, not wanting to look her mistress in the eyes. "Where were you really?" the older woman approached the sister of her niece carefully.

"I was..."

"You weren't with any of the others and you seem so anxious... nervous." observed the demon as she circled her pupil. "You went to them didn't you?" Tyrana asked. "You went to your so called sister."

"I..." Falcon started only to be interrupted by her mother's captor.

"Do not lie to me. I can smell the scent of my traitorous niece on you." stated Trigon's younger sister. "Was I not enough for you? The minute you found out that you had a sister, you betrayed me. Ungrateful bitch! I treated you like my own!" Tyrana yelled out. She balled her hand to a fist and swung at Falcon. Her fist collided with the girl's armor, denting it. "You betrayed me!" she yelled out as she kicked the hybrid's helmet. She kept hitting Falcon who did her best to block the older woman's punches and kicks. Tyrana swung her tail and hit Falcon's stomach. Falcon was sent flying back. She landed on her back, breaking her left wing. The demon then extended her hand towards her pupil. Her hand started to glow bright yellow light and she fired her energy beam at the injured hybrid. Falcon saw the beam coming for her. She tried to move but her body was in too much pain. She stared directly at the energy beam as it approached her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You've read, now please review.


	25. An Incomplete Reunion

Sorry it took so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven watched the interaction between her sister and her aunt. She listened to their conversation and could hear the older woman degrading her younger sibling. The half demon saw Tyrana strike her sister. Feeling a rush of concern flow thorugh her, she was about to head over to help her sister when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gazed down at her shoulder and looked at the owner of the hand.

"Wait..." the red head whispered. She could sense the anger coming off of from her beloved. The half demon looked deep into Starfire's eyes and felt herself calm down. Raven and Starfire stared ahead of them. The pair watched as Tyrana beat Falcon. They saw Falcon get flung back. The pair watched as the demon extended her hand towards the badly beaten teen ager. They saw Tyrana's hand start to glow and a yellow beam escaped her hand, heading straight for Falcon. Starfire then let go of her love who understood the message. The half demon quickly teleported herself while her beloved watched as she vanished before her.

Raven appeared right behind her sister. Falcon looked behind her, the last thing she saw before her eyes became to heavy for to lift was a firgure standing over her. The taller woman quickly picked her sister up bridal style and teleported herself back to her love. The red head saw the half demon standing in front of her, carrying a badly beaten teen in her arms. Starfire looked over at the armored girl. They could see the cracks on Falcon's armor, a fourth of her mask broke off, revealing her bleeding forehead. She was now unconscious due to her loss of blood and the many injuries she attained from Tyrana.

"Let's get her back." the usually stoic woman stated as she looked at her younger sister. The Tameranian nodded her head in agreement. Raven started to walk away with her love trailing right behind her. The half demon walked back towards the clearing where she healed Starfire. "_Xenath Zefras Driste..._" chanted the taller woman and a portal suddenly appeared in front of them. Both quickly entered the portal.

The half demon quickly closed the portal behind them. She gazed upon her sister, a small smile appeared on her face. Her sister was back where she belonged. Starfire watched as her beloved held her sister. She smiled to herself. She could see just how much Raven cared about her little sister. Feeling a certain pair of green eyes upon her, she grinned. She looked up and saw Starfire smiling at her. She held her sister protectively as she looked at the red head who turned her head and looked at the temple.

"The temple's just ahead." Starfire stated as she stared ahead of her. Raven nodded and the two headed for the temple. They hurriedly climbed up the stairs and awaited for the doors to open. They entered the temple and found the other's waiting for them. Everyone saw the usually stoic titan carrying an armored warrior. Renseia approached her daughters. The worry in her face was as clear as day.

"What happened?" Renseia asked as she looked at her eldest daughter then to her wounded younger one.

"Tyrana found out that she came to us and attacked her." Starfire spoke out for Raven. Everyone watched as Renseia fussed over her daughter.

"Let's get her a room." Raven's stepmother told the others. Dasha and Orion merely nodded.

"I think we have one for her." Dasha informed the others.

"Let's go then." the concerned mother said. Dasha and Orion led the way. They ended up in the hallway where all the titans and the angels rooms were. Dasha approached a door and opened it. Orion and the other's entered the room. Raven walked over to the bed and gently placed her sister on the bed. She looked up and stared at her step mother, sitting on top of the bed beside her. It seemed like she was still in shock. Raven could sense her stepmother's disbelief.

"It'll be okay Mom. We just need to heal her." Raven told Renseia. Renseia looked away from her injured daughter and focused her eyes on step daughter. She extended her hand towards Falcon, her hand started to glow white. The usually stoic woman placed her hand on top of her step mother's, a bright white light coming out of her own hand. Their hands touched each other's and the white light became brighter. Everyone watched as Falcon's wounds closed. Mother and daughter finished healing the injured teen.

Falcon inhaled sharply as she woke up with a start. She could feel sharp pains in her body. She looked down and saw that her wounds were healed but she still felt sore. The healed teen looked to her right. Her vision was blurry. She focused her eyes on two figures sitting next to her. Finally, her vision cleared. She saw a woman with long gray hair, in a half pony tail. The woman had bangs and was rather beautiful. She saw that the woman's silver eyes were focused on her. She knew exactly who the woman was. It was her mother. Falcon saw a black and red haired girl looking at her. The girl's black and red eyes stared at her. It was her sister.

"What..." Tyrana's pupil started to speak but found it hard. She could feel her throat burning as she spoke.

"Give her some water." Renseia told the others. The rebel angel saw a beautiful red head with green eyes hand her mother a drink. Her mother took the drink from Starfire and brought it up to he lips. She slowly took a drink from the cup.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice sounded a little coarse.

"Tyrana was about to finish you off." Starfire stated as she recalled the events. "Raven saved you." Falcon looked at her sister. She remembered her sister showing up behind her before she fainted. The teen merely nodded her head as she too recalled the events. "We brought you back to the temple." the green eyed woman stated.

"Thank you." the recuparating teen whispered. "All of you." Falcon looked at the beautiful women that surrounded her bed. Starfire seemed to notice this.

"Oh yeah... let me introduce everyone to you." the Tamaranian princess said she pointed at Dasha. "That's Dasha, next to her is Orion, her lover. Next to Orion is Hetea, then that's Gevea, that's Alkaline, Light, and Nightingale." she introduced everyone to Falcon. Everyone smiled and greeted the girl in return.

"I guess we should all take our leave." Dasha told the others.

"Yes... I assume Falcon needs her rest." Orion agreed with her lover.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow." Light said. Everyone bid good night to Falcon, Raven, and Renseia. Raven looked away from her sister and looked at where the spot Starfire was standing in. She saw that the red head was no longer there. She looked towards the doorway and saw the green eyed beauty's retreating figure. The half demon struggled with herself. She didn't know whether she should follow her love or stay with her sister. She was about to run after Starfire but she heard her sister speak. She turned her head and saw her sister looking at her.

"Thank you for saving me." the teen told her elder sister.

"It's nothing." Raven replied. She started to hear Starfire's footsteps, coming closer to the room. The apple of her eye reentered the room and saw the towels in the red head's arms.

"I thought we should wash off the blood." the titan team leader suggested to the two elder women. Renseia nodded her head and turned to look at her daughter.

"Do you mind?"she asked her daughter who gently shook her head no. "Let's take her to the bathing room." Renseia told Raven and Starfire. The two nodded their heads. Renseia then helped her daughter sit up. "Can you stand?" she asked her offspring.

"I think so." Falcon replied. She then turned her body, not missing the sharp pain in her sides. She placed her feet on the ground and got up of bed, only to feel her knees wobbling underneath her. Renseia slid her arms around her daughters tiny frame. The daughter looked at her mother. She was surpsrised when she saw the concern in her mother's eyes. She felt her mother slip her arms around the back of her knees. She felt her mother lift her up form the ground. Falcon continued to look at her mother. She could tell that her mother cared about her. She looked at sister and saw that she also cared about her.

The four of them headed over to the bathing room. Renseia continued to carry her daughter. She couldn't help but feel content as she held her daughter in her arms. It had been a long time since she had been this close to Falcon. It seemed like a dream to her. They finally reached the bathing room and stepped inside. This bath house was different from the one near the training room. There was a swimming pool in this bath house. Renseia set her daughter on the edge of the pool.

"We're going to have to take off your armor." Starfire told Falcon. The younger girl nodded her head. Renseia began to take off her daughter's armor, slowly, careful not to graze the bruises that couldn't be healed. She found herself in her undergarments as she raised her hands up to her helmet. She felt her arms become weak. She then felt a pair of hands on top of hers. She loved the warm feeling that came from the owner of the hands. She felt safe, protected. Then the teen felt the her helmet being take off her head. Her gray hair dropped freely. Everyone saw the blue streaks in her hair.

"You have your mother's eyes." Renseia stated as she observed Falcon's features.

"I think Falcon has your lips." Raven stated as she looked at her sister. She hadn't seen her mother's eyes so she could not agree with Renseia. Falcon looked at the owner of the hands that held her helmet, it was her sister Raven. The usually stoic titan stared into her sisters sliver and red eyes. The girl pushed herself into the water and felt it's warmth relaxing her body. Falcon started to wash herself in the water with her mother's help.

After the teen finished washing herself, Renseia carried her out of the pool. Raven proceeded to dry her sister. Renseia began to dress Falcon. Starfire watched the interaction between beloved and her family. The teen seemed to like being around them. Though the awkwardness between Renseia, Raven, and Falcon could not be helped. Renseia then took her daughter in her arms again. She carried her daughter back to the room. Raven and Starfire followed closely behind her. Renseia set Falcon down on the bed, pulling the covers over her daughter. The mother chuckled a little.

"You know something?" Renseia asked Falcon and her daughter shook her head no. "It's really unsual."

"What is?" she asked.

"I'm carrying you around and dressing you as if you were a three year old." the mother stated, earning a small chuckle from Starfire and Raven. The red head could feel herself becoming tired. She sat down on the chair near the door way and watched her love. "But I did miss the chance to be able to do this when you were younger." she told her daughter. She raised her hand to Falcon's forehead. She tucked the young girl's blue bangs behind her ear, a small smile on her face.

"What is the old saying? Better late than never?" Falcon asked.

"But is it too late?" Renseia inquired.

"It is not too late." the teen replied.

"Do you think there's a possiblity that we could start all over? That we can be a family?" Raven asked her sister.

"I believe so... it will be hard." the girl warned her sister and her mother.

"We know. We're all willing to make this work." Renseia told her daughters.

"So am I..." Falcon whispered. She started to feel her eyes getting heavy. She gave in and closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep, she concentrated and her wings vanished from her back. "Renseia, will watch over me?" she asked her mother. Renseia was suprised but was happy to oblige. Falcon herself was shocked by what she had asked her mother.

"Of course. Anything you want Falcon." Renseia told her daughter. Raven and Renseia watched as Falcon fell asleep. Raven and Renseia's hearts were comforted as they watched Falcon sleep. The girl looked so peaceful and calm. They looked at each other, they knew that things would work out between their troubled family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've been going through a lot lately and the story that I've been working on "Left to Love", plays a more important role in my heart. I apologize for not updating here faster. I just want to say please be patient with me. I really don't want to lose your support.


	26. Mending the Wounds

Raven watched as her stepmother pulled a chair next to sister's bed. The older woman sat down on the chair and watched her daughter's sleeping form while her eldest daughter stepped towards her. She placed a hand on her stepmother's shoulder. Renseia looked up and saw her stepdaughter looking down at her. She looked away from the half demon and turned her head towards Starfire and saw her sleeping form. The red head sat on the chair, her chest heaving slowly as she slept.

"I think you should take Starfire to your room." the elder woman whispered with an amused smile plastered on her features.

"What?" she whispered with a slight shriek. She was alarmed with what her other mother was suggesting. It seemed that she had been around Hetea too much and was picking up her dirty trail of thinking.

"I did not mean it like that. I just know you two are sharing a room." Renseia whispered to calm Raven down, her smile turning into a knowing grin. The half demon sighed.

"Oh..." she answered and turned her head towards the sleeping red head then back at her mother.

"What happened between you two?" the older woman inquired.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked her step mother. She saw Renseia's silver eyes continuing to sparkle with amusement.

"Ever since the attack, I've been sensing the awkwardness between the two of you." the part sorceress replied. "The other's have sensed it too." Renseia informed Raven. The half demon turned her head and looked at Starfire again. The blushing of her cheeks were not hard to miss.

"We kissed." she whispered. "Well, more like I kissed her."

"And?" Renseia pressed her on.

"Well I kissed her and when we broke apart, the temple was being attacked. We rushed over here. We haven't really talked about what happened." Raven told her step mother who in turn nodded her head in understanding. "I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to bring it up." Renseia reached out to her stepdaughter and short time pupil. The half demon felt Renseia hold her hand. The older woman squeezed her hand.

"It'll all work out." Renseia comforted Raven. She could tell that she was nervous about the kiss and what Starfire would say to her. Not knowing what else to do, the half demon sighed and nodded her head.

"I hope so. It's just that.." said the usually stoic woman.

"Just what?" asked the older woman.

"I don't deserve her." she confided in her stepmother. "I'm tainted." Raven whispered, her voice covered with shame as she looked at her hands.

"Raven, don't say that. Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, Starfire will understand you." she advised her pupil. They let go of each other's hands as Raven observed the red head, utterly captivated by her beauty. It was amazing how even though they had been separated for so long, the effect that the green eyed beauty had on her not decreased. If anything, it had only increased. She noted that her heart beated faster every time she saw the red head and she could feel butter flies in her stomach every time she touched her.

"Well, I better get Starfire to bed." the half demon stated. "Good night mother." Raven bid her mother good night.

"Good night." Renseia greeted as she turned away from Raven and watched her blood kin sleep.

The half demon walked carefully over to the red head, not wanting to disturb the other girl's peaceful slumber. The Tameranian looked so serene and angelic. Raven slipped her arms around Starfire and carried the girl gently. She felt the smaller woman's slender arms around her neck. She held the red head in her arms and carried her out of the room. She used her powers to gently close the door behind her. Raven proceeded to walk back to her room. She walked down the dark hall way with Starfire in her arms until they reached her room. The doors were engulfed in a black light and opened. Raven entered her room and the doors closed behind her. The half demon walked over to the bed and placed the sleeping woman on the bed. She disentangled her arms from her and felt them slip from her neck. She carefully laid down next to her beloved and placed the covers over them.

"Raven..." Starfire whispered sleepily.

"Yeah Star?" the half demon crept closer to the half asleep alien.

"Will you..." the Tameranian said as she yawned.

"Hold you?" Raven supplied.

"Hmm..." the red head answered. The half demon was more than willing to succumb to this request. She encircled her arm around the smaller woman's waist as Starfire nuzzled the crook of her neck. The taller woman had never felt so peaceful in her entire life and she was glad, knowing that it was her beloved that granted her this gift. Raven gazed at the red head and found that she was fast asleep. She listened as Starfire breathed in and out. She could feel her chest rising and falling. She placed a kiss on the alien's forehead and closed her eyes. They fell asleep in each other's arms yet again.

Raven could feel someone's hand on her stomach, the warmth of their breath on her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and saw very familiar red locks. She admired them for a bit. In all the dimensions she had traveled in, nothing had come close. The color and texture were unique, just like the owner. Raven gazed upon her bed mate and saw that she was still asleep. The half human placed her hand on the alien's back, continuing to adore her with her gaze. She felt her stir. Starfire's body moving closer towards the taller woman who could feel the red head's arm around her waist. The shorter woman brought her head down from her companion's neck to her chest. She listened for Raven's heart beat as the taller woman rubbed her back and ran her fingers through the emerald eyed woman's red locks.

"Morning..." the half demon was the first to speak out.

"Hey... morning." Starfire greeted her back.

"Thank you..." whispered the half demon in Starfire's ear.

"For what?" the red head asked as she looked up at Raven with curiosity in her eyes.

"For every thing that you did yesterday. For being with me through out all this." replied the usually stoic woman as she continued to run her fingers through her beloved's silky red locks.

"Don't mention it. It was nothing." the Tameranian stated.

"You're wrong. Having you here beside me means so much to me... more than you could ever possibly imagine." the taller woman confessed as Raven she stared into the emerald green orbs that haunted her mind for more than three thousand years. The red head gazed into Raven's red and black eyes with the same intensity. The half demon could see the faint blush on the smaller woman's cheeks. "You look so beautiful..." she whispered adoringly.

"You're not so bad your self." the red head stated in return.

"Starfire... about the kiss." Raven started and saw the panicked look in Starfire's eyes. "I don't know if you wanted it to happen or not but..."

"I did." the pair confessed at the same time. Both had a shocked look on their faces when they heard each other. "You did?" the two asked each other. The pair laughed. After the laughter subsided Raven spoke out once again.

"I've always felt some thing for you Star." she had finally admitted to her long time love. "I just never knew how to tell you. With all that's happening now, I never found a good time to tell you how I feel about you."

"Raven you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand you." she placed her hand on her no longer secret love. The half demon welcomed her touch. "So many things have happened to you Raven." the red head whispered.

"Yes... I think we need some time before we take our replationship to the next level. With eveything that's going on..." reasoned the half human.

"I agree with you." Starfire interrupted. "Whenever you feel like you're ready... that we're ready for it. I'll be waiting for you."

"Are you sure about this?" she inquired, feeling that it was unfair of her to make Starfire wait.

"I'm sure." she stated with confidence.

"What about you?" Raven asked.

"I waited for you for more than 3,500 years. I can stand to wait a little longer." the red head beamed and her beloved smiled. The taller woman placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"That's not what I meant." the half demon stated.

"Then what did you mean?" inquired the princess of Tameran.

"Don't you need to sort out your thoughts and feelings?"

"I already have."

"And?"

"I'm going to be by your side no matter what." Starfire stated with devotion.

"Thank you Star." she whispered, hoping intensely that the red head would keep her word.

"I've never seen this side of you before Raven." Starfire stated as she observed her future girlfriend.

"What?" Raven asked. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"You're so... sweet." the red head said with a smile on her face.

"Sweet?" repeated the half demon.

"Yes sweet."

"I'm not sweet." she put on her stoic mask but failed. The red head smiled when she saw the small pout that was placed upon Raven's lips.

"Yes you are. Utterly adorable too." Starfire replied. Raven's hands traveled down to her waist. She felt talented fingers touching her sides. "No Raven!" the red head screamed out as the taller woman began to tickle her mercilessly. She tried to push those hands away from her sides but couldn't and the half demon kept on tickling her. "Stop! Raven!" the red head said through her giggles. The Tameranian turned her back towards her love.

"Take it back." Raven demanded as she continued to attack the ticklish woman.

"I... take.. hahaha.. it back!" Starfire yelled out and the tickling ceased. The half demon slid her arms around the red head's waist and held her securely. The Tameranian princess placed her arms on top of her captor and they stayed in bedm, holding each other. Starfire's back was facing Raven. She placed her head on the crook of the smaller woman's neck and pressed her lips on the nape of the her neck. She buried her head in Starfire's soft silky red hair, inhaling her scent.

"Do we really have to wait?" Raven asked. Her voice sounded a little childish, causing the red head to laugh out loud.

"It was your idea. I don't want you to feel like we jumped into anything. I want you to settle things in your head." she advised her future girlfriend.

"You're so considerate." the half demon complimented her beloved and placed another kiss on her neck.

"You would do the same for me."

"I would." Raven confirmed. "How do you feel about everything that's going on?" she inquired.

"Right now, everything feels right." Starfire grinned. "What about you?"

"I can't believe this is happening." she confessed her shock to the red head. "I never thought you would ever feel the same for me."

"I know what you mean." the princess of Tameran turned and faced the object of her affections. She leaned in and placed a small kiss on Raven's cheek. "We should head over to your sisters room." she suggested and recieved a nod in agreement. The two got up off the bed and headed out of the room, looking forward to the future they would build together.


	27. Getting to Know Her

A little 4th of July gift for everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven placed her arm around Starfire's shoulders as they walked in the hall way while the red head returned the loving gesture by placing her arm around the taller woman's waist. The pair stopped in front of Falcon's door and the half demon used her powers to gently open the door. The pair stepped into the room and found Renseia wide awake, staring at her youngest daughter.

"I can't believe she's here." Renseia whispered. Raven could see the tears that threatened to spill from her stepmothers eyes and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can't either." the half breed agreed with the older woman.

"She looks so peaceful." Starfire remarked as she stared at Raven's younger sister. Green eyes observed Falcons features, admiring them as the sleeping girl laid on her back with her gray and blue streaked hair covering a part of her face. She was indeed a beauty to behold, just like other members of her family. Renseia reached out to her daughter and tucked the smooth hair behind her ear. Falcon began to stir before she gently opened her eyes. She saw her half sister, her mother, and a familiar red head standing beside her bed.

"Good morning." the older woman greeted her daughter.

"Morning." Falcon greeted her mother back.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked her sister.

"I'm ok. Just a little bit sore but I'll be fine. Thank you for healing me yesterday." the recuperating girl replied.

"It was nothing." the half demon told her sister. "You think you can come down with us to the breakfast hall or should we bring some food up to you?" Raven asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. Her eyes glimmered with genuine concern that Falcon almost could not recognize for she had never herself witnessed it before. In the back of her mind she could tell that her sister, along with her mother and the others, really cared about her. It was slightly overwhelming, knowing that so many people cared about her yet she welcomed it.

"I can manage." Falcon replied. She started to sit up from her bed and felt her muscles contracting as she did so. Renseia noticed this and reached out to her daughter. The older woman helped her up from the bed and kept her hold on the injured girl to make sure she got her balance. The young girl looked at her mother and saw the smile on her face. She gently turned away from her mother and looked at her sister. She saw her sister's stoic face. However she could see Raven's true emotions in the girls red and black orbs. Falcon started to walk towards the door, accompanied by Renseia while Raven and Starfire were following behind them. They all headed towards the dinning hall. The four entered the dinning hall and proceeded to their usual table.

The angels and Titans greeted the new comers, paying close attention to the newest member of their group. They asked her how she had been feeling, if anything was wrong.

"I slept fine." Falcon stated. In truth, she had never slept so soundly. Having her mother and sister near her had a calming effect on her. She didn't know being around them would do that to her. Their chatter was cut when the food came in the hall. Renseia attended to her not fully healed daughter, spoon feeding her while her eldest daughter looked up occasionally.

"How's the food?" the half demon inquired.

"It is a lot more edible than the food Tyrana used to give me." Falcon admitted to her sister who showed her a small welcoming smile before turning back to Starfire. She saw her sibling looking at the red head. There was a twinkle in Raven's eyes. A twinkle that was unfamiliar to her. She knew it wasn't concern for she had just witnessed it. It wasn't amusement for no jokes had been made and her sister was not smiling or laughing. It wasn't lust for she knew exactly what that look was. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought. She could see the longing but the look wasn't merely displaying this emotion. It dawned on her. Perhaps this emotion was love.

Tyrana's apprentice observed everyone on the table. It seemed like every one had someone to love. Her eyes focused on a masked girl, Nightingale. She saw that the girl was looking at Starfire. Falcon kept her eyes at Nightingale. She observed the other girl's features and concluded that the other girl's mask made her seem mysterious. The part angel found herself curious as to why the she wore the mask in the first place.

The descendant of Robing felt someone's eyes on her. She turned away from the vision of her love and saw Falcon's silver and red eyes staring at her. Nightingale raised a brow as she smiled awkwardly before turning her eyes back to her food. She knew she had been caught staring at the team leader by Raven's sister no less. About a half hour later, everyone finished their breakfast.

"Why don't we head over to the gardens." suggested Renseia, her eyes focused on Falcon. "If you're not too tired I mean." she did not want her daughter to tire herself out needlessly. She saw the look of surprise in Falcon's eyes. "What is it?"

"You are actually asking for my opinion?" Falcon asked. Her mother's brows furrowed in confusion before nodding her head.

"Why?" Renseia asked.

"In all my life, no one has ever asked me what I wanted." she said in a soft whisper as she stared down at her empty plate. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked to the source of warmth, her elder sister.

"We promise you, that's all about to change. You can make your own choices now Falcon." Raven reassured her sister with a gentle and encouraging tone in her voice.

"That's right. So how about it? A stroll in the gardens or do you want to sit in your stuffy room all day?" Starfire asked her love's sister. Falcon looked at the red head. There was no denying that she was beautiful.

"I would like to take a stroll in the gardens." remarked Falcon. Renseia helped her daughter off the chair and led her to the gardens. Everyone followed Dasha and Orion towards the gardens. As soon as they reached the gardens, Michiko ran towards her mother's. Dasha, Orion, and Michiko broke off from the group and walked towards the play ground area of the gardens. Light and Alkalkine both strolled away from the group. Hetea and Gevea followed after their younger counterparts. Ferranea's daughter watched as the group broke off, determining who the couples were and who were alone. She turned her head towards her mother and her sister. "They all have someone who cares about them." the young teen whispered. Thanks to Raven's heightened senses, she heard her sister's remark. The half demon broke away from her love and approached her sister. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. Falcon turned around and saw Raven standing beside her.

"You have people that care about you." the older woman reassured her. Falcon looked deep into the windows of Raven's soul, desperately hoping this was all a lie but found only sincerity in those demon eyes.

"Why did you save me?" she felt overwhelmed and turned away.

"You're my sister. I wasn't about to let you die." replied Raven.

"In time, I hope you'll be able to give us your complete trust. Maybe even come to love us." Renseia told her daughter. "We do care about you."

"Why?" asked the Rebel. She didn't understand how they could possibly care about her. They didn't even know her.

"I've wanted nothing but to have you and your sister both at my side. I've longed to see you, to be able to hold you. I know nothing about you at the moment, hopefully with time that will change, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. You are a part of Ferranea and me... we're family and because of that, we will be here for you no matter what." Renseia told her daughter.

"She's right. You have nothing to worry about." Raven assured her sister.

"Thank you..." Falcon replied. Some how, deep inside her she knew she could trust them. She knew that her family would not let her down. The Rebel turned her head towards Starfire and saw the woman walking towards the three of them. Falcon continued watching, observing the red head.

"Hey..." greeted the green eyed beauty. "Wanna sit down?" she asked as she pointed to some benches near them. Falcon shook her head no.

"How long have you been together?" the younger girl inquired her sister and Starfire. Renseia couldn't help but chuckle as she watched their cheeks grow pink.

"What?" the Tameranian asked.

"How long have you been with my sister?" Falcon reiterated, slightly surprised at how good it felt when she called Raven her sister. The younger of the siblings watched as her elder sister smiled upon hearing the word 'sister'.

"We're not together." Starfire told Falcon. "At least not yet."

"What is stopping you two?" the petite teen asked the two of them. Raven turned away from the red head and Falcon noticed as her eyes became distant. She recognized the guilt and the shame in her sister's eyes instantly.

"Raven needs sometime to sort out her thoughts and feelings." the red head whispered to Falcon who understood. The Rebel Angel looked at her sister then at her mother. Renseia looked at Raven and noticed the far away look in her eyes. The older woman stood up and approached her stepdaughter's love.

"Why don't we leave the sisters alone for a little while?" the part sorceress suggested. Starfire looked back at her love and saw that she was in deep thought. Green eyes turned toward Renseia. She merely nodded her head and the two began to walk away from the sisters

"She does not know of your past." Falcon stated. The half demon turned her head towards her sister. The anguish was written on her face.

"I don't know how to tell her." the usually stoic woman whispered. "How do you tell some one that you spent the last 3,500 years killing everything and everyone that came your way?" Raven asked her sister.

"I do not know." replied the younger sibling.

"That makes the two of us." replied the taller woman as she saw her love making her way back towards them.

"Perhaps you should give it some time." Falcon advised her sister, shocked that she was doing this.

"I will." replied Raven. There was a flash of guilt in her little sister's eyes but before she could ask her what was wrong, Falcon asked her a question.

"Why is she all alone?" the part angel asked as she stared at Nightingale.

"She's in love with Starfire too." replied half demon. She didn't have to explain anymore.

"It seems as though the red head has captured many hearts." Falcon told her sister. "I can not blame either of you. Her beauty is beyond comparison." the Rebel Angel complimented the alien's physique. Raven raised her eye brow at her sister and grinned, amused.

"Is it possible that Starfire has captured your heart too?" the half angel teased her sister. Falcon faced her older sister and wore an equally amused look.

"Not my heart... only my eyes." admitted the younger girl as they both grinned at one another.

"Good... I wouldn't want to rival my little sister for Starfire's heart." Raven replied with an amused look in her eyes. She followed her sisters gaze and saw that she was looking at Nightingale. "What about Nightingale?" she asked her sister, her face turning serious as she did so. Falcon turned away from Nightingale and focused on her sister.

"What about her?".

"It seems she's also captured your eyes." she couldn't help but pry, feeling a bit curious and overprotective for her sister's emotional well being.

"She is lonely. She wants someone to love." Falcon said as she focused on Nightingale's feelings. She felt sympathetic towards the masked girl. She herself always felt as though she was alone. "I am merely observing." she reasoned with her sister.

"Why don't we join the others?" the half demon suggested and received a nod of agreement from the younger girl. The sisters walked over to the group sitting near the falls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know you're all sick and tired of hearing me say this but I'M SORRY!! I have to learn how to manage myself better... Please review. I'm sorry again that this took so long... It's summer now so I will write and update so much more!!

Your thoughts so far?


	28. Informing the Innocent

And so the story continues...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sisters saw the group sitting near the falls and immediately, the half demon's gaze fixated on her love who sat next to her stepmother. The pair approached the red head and their mother. Falcon sat in between her mother and Starfire while Raven of course sat next to the love of her life. The half demon reached out her hand towards the red head who accepted her touch. While intertwining their fingers, the green eyed beauty turned her head towards Falcon.

"You look a lot like your mothers. A perfect combination of them." commented the Tameranian.

"Thank you... I would have to take your word for it for I have never seen my other mother." replied the Rebel Angel.

"You haven't seen Ferranea?" Renseia asked in disbelief.

"No... when Tyrana took her, I did not see what she looked like." explained her daughter.

"A shame..." her older sister replied, a small proud smile on her lips. "Don't worry, you'll see her soon." Raven assured her sister. As the sisters and their mother talked, Michiko approached Starfire who watched as the familiar little girl with wavy blonde hair and light green eyes came closer.

"Hey..." the red head greeted Michiko warmly. Raven, Rensiea, and Falcon all looked at the little girl beside Starfire. "Michiko, this is Falcon, Raven's sister." explained the princess after she had seen the adorable quizzical look on her face. The confused look was quickly replaced by a warm friendly smile.

"Hello Falcon. Do you all wanna play a game with us over there?" the little girl asked as she pointed to the others. They were playing a game of catch. Starfire looked at Raven, her eyes conveying the silent offer. Raven merely shook her head as she tilted her head towards her sister. The red head nodded and understanding.

"You should go." ushered the half demon. "We wouldn't want Michiko to be angry at us now do we?" Raven said as she looked at the little girl. She smiled at Michiko and the child rewarded her a toothy grin in return.

Starfire smiled at her love before turning her head towards Michiko. The pair reluctantly let go of each other's hands. The red head got up from the ground and took Michiko's hand in place of Raven's. The pair walked hand in hand together towards the little girl's new mothers and her team mates while Falcon watched the interaction between the titans and the angels. To her, they all seemed like a happy family. The Rebel Angel soon found herself wondering what it would be like to have a family.

"What was she like?" Falcon asked her mother and sister.

"Your mother?" Renseia asked and her daughter nodded in return. She turned her head towards her mother and sister. "She is a very beautiful woman. Kind, sweet, and caring. She has the most beautiful smile, and a way with children. She is a calm and gentle person."

"What kind of mother was she like Raven?" the young teen asked her sister.

"I can't answer that..." the older half angel replied. "I never even met our mother. Well, I mean I don't remember her at all."

"What do you mean." inquired the younger girl.

"I was given away to Azar when I was just a baby." Raven informed her sister.

"I don't understand..." Falcon stated as she attempted to absorb the information. Tyrana never told her that her had been given away too. According to her demon mentor, she was the unwanted child. That her parents favored her half sister because they believed she was more powerful that her. Falcon found herself wondering why they would give Raven away if she was their favorite. Maybe it was because they knew they'd be unable to train her?

"You see I don't know if you know this but, Trigon, Tyrana's older brother is my father. He was one of the most powerful demons alive. Just like Tyrana." Raven started to explain. "Well, my so called father raped our mother and I was conceived from that cruel act."

The teen nodded her head, motioning for her sister to continue. She had heard this before and knew that her older sister was indeed the bastard offspring of the demon Trigon.

"I was away from your mother when it happened." Renseia told Falcon. "When I came back, she was pregnant. I was so angry at her. I didn't want to hear any of her explanations." she looked into her daughters eyes. "I ran... I didn't want to see your mother or even talk to her." admitted the part sorceress. "Hetea and Gevea tried to find me. Your mother and I have been friends with them even before we could crawl." Renseia explained. "I'd been separated from your mother for thousands of years. Hetea and Gevea finally found me and talked to me. They made me realize that you mother loved me. I also realized that I was more angry with myself than anyone else. Angry because I could not protect her. They also told me that Trigon had been trying to get to Raven. They told me that the cursed demon actually came close to killing your sister and your mother. In a rush, I returned to her. After I begged for her forgiveness, I suggested that we give Raven away to Azerath, where my friend Azar could train her. But we didn't give your sister away because we hated her, but your mother and I both knew that she needed to harness her emotion driven powers and that we couldn't protect her. Not when Trigon had scours of demons looking for the two of us. Thousands of years later, Ferra had you. We decided that it was time to take Raven back. She was old enough to control her powers. On our way to Azerath, Tyrana ambushed us. She contacted Trigon and he came. Tyrana tortured your mother into telling her and Trigon where we were keeping Raven. She didn't tell Tyrana anything. Hetea and Gevea came to our rescue. Your mother was greatly injured in her battle with Trigon. She's been a coma for thousands of years. I would have come for you and Raven but I also was in a coma. I only woke up about 2,000 years ago." Renseia explained to Falcon. Raven could sense the confusion radiating off of her sister.

"What is it?" the half demon asked her sister.

"That's how I ended up with Tyrana?" asked the Rebel Angel.

"Yes." Raven answered.

"But I thought you hated me." Falcon whispered.

"Is that what Tyrana told you?" Renseia asked incredulously and received a nod from her daughter.

"She told me that you favored Raven... that you used her to kill Trigon." replied the confounded teen. "It does not make any sense."

"What doesn't?" Raven asked.

"Your father was trying to unite the dimension under his rule for peace. At least that is what Tyrana told me. Every time I fought, she would tell me that it was for peace. That it was for the good of the dimensions. It is what she told me every time I felt guilty because I killed." the teen stated. Her sister chuckled bitterly.

"Trigon conquered dimensions to feed his greed. He wanted power." Raven told her younger sibling. "Not peace. He's not the saint that Tyrana made him out to be."

"Then why did you side with him?" Falcon asked. She saw the flash of guilt in Raven's eyes. "I apologize. I did not mean to upset you." the teen said as she reached out to her sister and placed her hand on top of her sisters.

"Not... it's alright." Raven assured her sister. "I was angry." revealed the half demon. "Pathetic I know."

"About?" Falcon asked.

"I thought Starfire had betrayed me. I didn't want to be around her. We used to be a team of super heroes. We all lived under the same roof. I couldn't stay and watch her be with someone who wasn't me. I had started transforming just before that. I didn't know where to go, I couldn't go back to Azar because I thought my demonic side was slowly taking control of me. I thought it was starting out with my appearance, then my powers started growing. I was sure I was becoming a demon and Trigon offered me an resolution to my problems. One that provided me a solution to all my problems. I would be starting anew. No one would know me and I would not care for anyone. I no longer had to be near Starfire and if my demon did take control of me, at least I would be in a place where no one my human half cared about. And in return, I had to fight for him. Biggest mistake of my life."

"That is how you earned the name Reaper?" Falcon asked her sister who nodded her head in reply. "The reaper and the rebel." the teen said. Raven and Renseia could hear the amusement in their younger counterpart's voice. "Rather amusing... the names that we have." mused the Rebel Angel. "We earned those names by killing everything that stood in our way."

"You thought you were fighting for good." Raven reasoned with her sister.

"Yes... but there were times when I enjoyed it." Falcon admitted. "The name given to me makes sense. I was an angel who killed other angels. I killed my own species. Granted I thought they were evil, I killed them regardless." she told her mother and sister. Her hands were tainted with the blood of her own kind.

"Just like me." Raven muttered.

"Not really. You're a half demon. It is expected of you." the teen disagreed.

"Raven, your mind was clouded with anger. You weren't thinking straight. Falcon, you thought you were slaying evil. You didn't know right from wrong." Renseia comforted her stepdaughter and daughter. "Think of all the good you two are doing now." she reminded her daughters.

"Will it ever be enough?" Raven asked.

"I think it will." Falcon answered. "It has to."

"At least, we'll face this together this time." the half demon said to her sister who turned her head towards Starfire and saw the other girl coming. The red head was followed by the titans and the other angels along with Michiko. The princess of Tameran sat next to Raven and smiled at Falcon. Michiko took the opportunity to sit on Raven's lap. The little girl settled herself while the older woman wrapped her arm around her.

"Hello Raven." Michiko greeted.

"Hello Michi. You been a good girl? Not giving your mothers a bad time?" Raven asked Michiko who shook her head no. Falcon took advantage of her sister's distraction. She leaned in closer towards Starfire who had noticed her actions. The red head decided to meet her half way and did the same. The Rebel angel's lips hovered above the red heads ear.

"It seems like the two of you will be together sooner than you think." Falcon whispered to the red head who moved away from her, shock evident in her emerald green eyes. Starfire moved closer to the teen again.

"How do you know?" Starfire whispered. "Did she say anything?" asked the alien.

"I just know." grinned the nodded her head at Falcon.

"What are you two talking about?" Raven asked as she played with Michiko. The little girl giggled when she saw Falcon and Starfire break away from each other.

"Nothing..." Starfire said abruptly.

"She's not a very good liar huh Raven?" Michiko asked.

"No... Starfire isn't a good liar." replied the half demon as she held the little girl. The other's laughed when they saw the blush upon the red heads cheek. "But that's one of the things I love about her." Raven continued. The alien princess and the others looked at the half demon with wide eyes.

"Love?" every one, even Falcon, except Starfire and Michiko said. The little girl laughed when she saw the faint blush on the half demon's cheeks.

"I said love?" Raven asked out loud, feigning innocence. Everyone nodded their heads.

"There are no backsies! You can't take it back." Michiko stated.

"Who said I wanted to?" the half demon asked as she looked at the red head.

"You better not take it back." Starfire stated as she challengingly glared at Raven. The other's laughed at the paris actions. Michiko tugged at the half demon. Raven looked down at the girl in her arms and followed her gaze. She saw a small smile on her sister's lips. She tilted her head to the side, towards her sister. Everyone looked at where Raven's head was pointing and saw Falcon smiling.

"She's smiling." observed the Rebel Angel's mother.

"And what a beautiful smile she has." Hetea complimented.

"It makes you look even more beautiful..." Nightingale told Falcon. Every one turned their heads towards the descendant of Robin.

"Beautiful? You think I am beautiful?" the teen inquired with a raised brow.

"We'd have to be blind not to see it." Nightingale replied as her eyes met with Falcons. The seemingly younger girl was trying hard to see the depths behind the mask. She could only imagine what was playing through those orbs but she judging from the faint blush on the masked woman's cheeks, she had a pretty good idea. Nightingale broke the eye contact. "I mean just look at you heritage. Your mothers are beautiful. Your sister is too. Why wouldn't you be beautiful?"

"Thank you." the Rebel Angel peered curiously at the blonde. She had been called many things, 'alluring', 'cute', 'pretty', 'sexy' but never beautiful. She grinned as she looked at Nightingale who smirked in return. The teen then turned her head towards her sister and her mother.

"You should smile more often." suggested Starfire.

"I never really had anything to smile about." Falcon stated as her eyes graced a quick gander at the masked heroine yet again. "But now, I think that has changed." Falcon said with a grin on her face. Michiko broke away from Raven and walked towards Falcon. She sat next to Raven's sister. "Michiko was it?" she asked the little girl who nodded her head.

"What color are your wings?" Michiko asked with genuine curiosity.

"Blue... do you want to see them?" Falcon asked and the little girl nodded her head enthusiastically. A pair of blue wings emerged from the part angel's back. Michiko looked at them with awe in her eyes. "What about your wings?" the teen asked as she engaged in a conversation with younger girl who scooted closer to her and eventually sat in her lap. Falcon was a little uneasy at first, not being used to the small child's innocent affection towards her, but then settled and placed her arms around the child. Everyone looked at Michiko and Falcon, amazed by how the two acted towards each other.

They approached each other curiously, both testing their boundaries to determined what was appropriate. Falcon had never really been around children. Well, not since she was one. The others continued to banter with one another as the little girl and the seemingly estranged teen approached each other with a child like innocence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know you're tired of reading me write this, but I am SORRY! You guys have been waiting for so long... I can only hope that you will continue to read the story, despite my shortcomings.

I would love to know what you guys are thinking/feeling about the story right now. Share your thoughts/emotions about the story and/or my failure to update sooner by reviewing. I have no right to ask this because I haven't really been true to my word about faster updates but please REVIEW anyway.


	29. Mingling with Innocence

And after forever, I finally update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others had wanted to give Falcon the tour of the temple so they proceeded to walk around the complex. Their last stop was the facilities training room. They decided to train a bit while Falcon and Michiko kept each other company as the others.

The Rebel angel wanted to train with them but her mother and sister advised her to rest. She could see how concerned they were for her and decided to humor them. She and the little girl sat on the benches beside the training grounds, watching the sparring intently.

"I wish I could fly..." Michiko whispered, her wings flapping behind her as she did so.

"You do not know how to fly?" the teenager asked as she looked down at the little girl who quickly looked away, embarrassed by the truth. Falcon placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I never had a chance to learn. One of my wings used to be smaller than the other. Raven healed them for me a couple of days ago. I haven't been taught how to fly yet though." the little girl informed her new friend who didn't need to be possess empathic abilities to be able to sense her unhappy state. The older woman could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I could teach you... the basics I mean." she offered to the girl. The response she received was a smile. The little girl nodded her head vigorously. Falcon separated herself from the child and her royal blue wings emerged from her back once again. The girl did the same and her wings emerged from her back. "Not gently flap you wings." she instructed her pupil, her voice gentle with guidance.

"I don't know how to." the girl sat with a confused look on her face. Falcon stepped closer to her and reached behind the girl. She reached out for Michiko's wing and flexed it gently.

"Do you feel that?" the older girl asked and receive another nod. There was a slight tingle that the child could feel spread throughout her body. She had recognized her unused muscles. "You think you can move it?" Falcon inquired Michiko who nodded her head yes. Once more "Concentrate..." the Rebel angel whispered as she let go of Michiko's wing. The girl closed her eyes and did as she was told. She used her energy to extend her wings. The movement was slow and strained but nothing more could have been expected from the beginner. "Good job." the older angel stated, her voice filled with pride. The little girl opened her eyes, looked slightly behind her, seeing that she had extended her wings. "Now try to move your wings back and forth." Falcon demonstrated and watched as the girl moved her wings back and forth roughly. "Just relax." she advised. "Do it gently..." she placed a calming hand on the girl's shoulder. "Like this." the older girl said as she moved her wings back and forth slowly. Michiko nodded her head and did the same.

Dasha turned her head away from her opponent, Gevea and saw her adopted daughter flapping her wings back and forth slowly. She saw Michiko's eyes focused on Falcon. Her opponent noticed her eyes staring intently at something. She followed her friends intense gaze and saw the Rebel angel teaching the former orphan how to use her wings.

Everyone else turned their heads towards the two, quickly becoming a spectacle. Raven and Renseia looked at each other and smiled. The redheaded team leader of the Titans walked towards the half demon and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Now move a little faster." the Rebel angel instructed the girl who did as she was told. She started to flap her wings faster but in a controlled and steady pace. "Good..." Falcon encouraged as she observed Michiko. "A little faster now." she instructed once again. Michiko obeyed Falcon's commands. Suddenly, the tiny girl felt her feet leaving the ground. She looked down and saw that she was flying higher and higher off the ground. She then felt a sharp pain on her wings.

"Ahh!" Michiko screamed in pain. She stopped flapping her wings and started to fall down on the ground. Her mentor easily caught her before she reached the ground. "I'm sorry..." she apologized, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Nonsense... it is completely natural to feel a certain pain in your wings. Your muscles need to get a little stronger. A little more of these exercises and you will be flying with your mothers in no time." Falcon comforted Michiko with her honesty. "I had far worse falls when I was trying to fly." she admitted to her dejected student.

"Really?" the girl asked curiously.

"Oh yes. You see, I had to learn how to use my wings by myself you know." she revealed to the tiny teen. "I remember how I'd be able to reach about 60 feet up in the sky and my wings would become too. I wouldn't be able to move them anymore and I would start to fall down on the ground."

"What saved you from falling?" Michiko inquired.

"Nothing... I would fall right on my butt." the older girl admitted to the former orphan, making the little girl giggle. The other's joined in Michiko's laughter, letting Falcon know that they had an audience. She had known they'd stopped but she didn't know they'd been watching her.

"Is that how angels learn how to fly?" Light asked.

"There are different methods." Gevea answered the human.

"But Raven used her wings in no time. Right when she got them." Alkaline reminded the angel. "She didn't have to learn?"

"Well, the minute I flew up, I felt a certain pain on my back. But I had to fight Trigon so I ignored it." Raven explained. "I knew how to fly without wings... it just took a little getting used to. Besides, flying with your wings isn't that hard." the half demon reasoned with the others. "How long did it take you to learn how to fly Falcon?"

"About a week and a half." she answered thoughtfully.

"So you a had a week and a half of falling on your butt?" Starfire teased. Everyone chuckled while the blue winged angel found herself smirking at her own expense.

"How long do you think it'll be before I can fly with my mother's?" Michiko asked her mentor/

"Well, it took me about an hour before I was able to float off the ground. It merely too you a few minutes. If you keep on practicing, I trust you will be able to fly in about a week." she promised Falcon. The girl nodded her head, her eyes shining with pure determination. A robed angel came into the room and announced that dinner was ready.

"We don't have time to wash off..." Hetea said, a tone of disappointment in her voice. Gevea quickly walked over to her lover.

"We can take a shower later. A loooong shower together." Gevea stated with a lewd grin on her face. Hetea raised her eye brow at her lover.

"I'll hold you to that." she stated, her disposition improving as she thought about the events after dinner.

"Falcon why do they want to take a shower together?" Michiko asked as she looked up at her mentor who just paused, seemingly thinking of an anser. The whole room went dead with silence. Orion would have answered her daughter's question but the Rebel angel beat her to the punch.

"Well.." she paused. "Ask me that when you are a little bit older." she had initially wanted to answer the question but as the wide-eyed looks the others possessed registered in her mind, she decided against it. She got the gist that it was an inappropriate talk to have with the girl.

"Promise?" Michiko asked, a puppy dog pout plastered on her face.

"Promise." she promised with a sincere smile on her face. The little girl trusted her and was content to wait. Falcon looked ahead as she felt Michiko's hand grab hers. Michiko proceeded to pull her towards the dinning hall and the older girl was content to just follow. The other's were behind them watching as the little girl dragged the feared Rebel angel towards the table. The girl sat on the chair and motioned for Falcon to sit beside her. Raven's sister did as she was asked. She looked down. "Are you sure you want to sit there?" she asked.

"I want to sit near you, my mothers, Raven, and Starfire." replied the girl.

"I see... but you might not be able to eat if you sit there." she told the former orphan who sat on the chair. Only half of her head was visible above the table.

The little girl frowned and got off the chair she then walked towards her flying teacher. She climbed on the girl's leg and settled herself on Falcon's lap. The older woman remained calm and her face was expressionless as it usually was. The other's reached the table and saw Falcon sitting down with a familiar blonde sitting on her lap.

"Falcon... do you mind?" Orion asked. The teen shook her head no as everyone took their seats.

She wasn't really use to physical contact that was so innocent but as she observed the happy look in the child's eyes, she knew she couldn't push her away. She had never acted the way Michiko did when she was her age.

During her childhood days, she spent her time training. Fun was a luxury she never had when she was younger. Tyrana made sure that she would only be doing activities that would hone her abilities. She always practiced and she hadn't minded it all. Not when she thought she was sacrificing her time for a noble purpose.

Though she couldn't really say that she had been completely without amusement. There was only one thing that she could do when she wasn't fighting besides sleep or eat. She shook her head, a slight smirk on her face.

"You think there's gonna be cake?" a tiny voice broke her away from her thoughts.

"I hope so." while she was a stranger to innocent fun, she wasn't to food. Well, good food anyway. She had to admit, Tyrana did have exquisite taste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth is, I'm actually finished writing the whole thing and I have been for like months already but I just haven't proofread it yet. I think people have lost interest and I don't blame them. I take forever to update and there hasn't been a lot of interaction for the main characters. It just seems like Falcon has to adjust a little. I'm going to try to spice up the story, add some stuff to the finished yet unpublished chapters.

Now, if you would all be kind as to rewiew please.


	30. Formulating a Plan

Happy NEW year!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Orion and Dasha led the way towards the living room with everyone following behind them. Michiko was walking right behind her mother's holding Falcon's hand the whole entire time.

The others were amazed at how comfortable the little girl seemed to be with the Rebel Angel. They couldn't tell if Falcon too felt close to Michiko or was just humoring the girl. No one knew Falcon's real personality. However, they were thankful that she, at the very least, was tolerating the little girl.

Falcon stared down at the little girl with her usual expressionless red and silver eyes. She did not want to admit it, but she couldn't help but feel safe around everyone. Orion opened the mahogany doors and motioned for everyone to step inside.

They saw the unlit fireplace and marveled at the decor of the living room. There was an off white leather couch shaped like a half circle. The couch faced the fireplace and there was a chair with a foot stool in front of it. There was a oval shaped coffee table in between the couch and the fireplace.

They looked around the living room and saw many book shelves around the room. No one missed the bear like throw rug that was placed in front of the fireplace.

Dasha pointed her index finger and middle finger towards the fireplace. Her fingers started to glow a red orange color. Fire generated off of her fingers and she threw the fire at the fireplace. The fireplace was lit with the flames dancing inside.

They took their seats. Hetea sat on the couch next to Gevea. Light and Alkaline were sitting next to the angels. Dasha and Orion sat next to each other. Nightingale sat next to the two and Falcon sat beside her with Michiko on her lap. Renseia sat in between Raven and Falcon. Raven had her arm around Starfire and the red head in turn had her hand on top of Raven's lap.

All the couples were sitting next to each other, holding each other affectionately. The silence was broken by a soft yawn that came from Michiko. The little girl stretched and settled into Falcon's lap. Soon, Michiko fell asleep.

"Thank you for watching her today." Orion said to Falcon who merely nodded her head.

"It was nothing." she replied as she ran her fingers through Michiko's hair, confirming the sincerity in her words and the fact that she had actually enjoyed being around the kid.

"You're pretty good with kids." Dasha complimented her friend's daughter.

"It was my first time. I have never been around a child before this." Falcon replied. "Ever since I could walk, Tyrana always had me in training or I was always off on assignments." she explained.

"Must have been rough for you." remarked Light.

"It was not that bad." replied the teen. She had learned how to fight, how to be strong, and how to survive after all.

"You can't honestly think that." said Alkaline. "Did you even have anyone to play with?" she asked.

"I had to train. I could not waste my time playing games... well not as a child anyway." Falcon replied with a ghost of a smirk on her face and a mischievous, almost lecherous, look in her eyes. "Even as a child, I proved to posses great power. I had to harness it, learn how to control it."

"So did I, however I still managed to find time to play every now and then." Raven told her sister, she had earned a playmate in Azerath after all. It was hard to believe that someone else had it as bad as she did.

"I must say, I can not imagine you as a child." Falcon replied. Everyone raised their eye brows at younger sibling of the half demon.

"Why not?" inquired the daughter of Trigon.

"Imagine, a little Raven with a stoic face running around playing tag with her friends." remarked Falcon, earning a small chuckle from everyone.

"No I can't imagine that." Hetea confirmed through her laughter.

"Was that really how your child hood was like?" Gevea asked Falcon, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Yes. When I was a child, I never had friends only mentors." Falcon replied. "My days were spent learning spells, meditating, fighting..." Falcon told the other's. Her eyes grew blank as she remembered what it was like for her as a child. "Tyrana explained to me that I had a responsibility to our cause. I used to wake up at night, wondering if all children have to live like I do."

"I'm sorry..." Renseia told Falcon. She placed her hand on top of her daughter's shoulder. "Your childhood would have been different if Ferranea and I had you with us." everyone grew quiet at the sound of the woman's name.

"How are we going to save her?" Falcon asked out loud. She turned her head towards Raven.

"We have to attack." replied the part demon.

"But where?" Hetea asked.

"Do you think they are still on Venaos?" inquired Light.

"Tyrana might have taken Ferranea somewhere else. She knows that you contacted us." Alkaline reminded Falcon.

"She probably knows that you're here with us right now." Gevea stated.

"But if that's the case, why hasn't she attacked us?" Orion asked.

"Because she doesn't have the upper hand." Renseia answered.

"What do you mean?" Light and Alkaline asked.

"She does not have me." Falcon stated. "She knows that if I was by her side, Raven will hold back. That you would all hold back. However, since my sister and I are together, Tyrana can guarantee that she there is a great chance that she will be defeated if she attacked."

"So you mean we have to attack her?" Light asked, receiving a nod from Falcon.

"But what if she moved so that we won't find your mother?" Alkaline inquired.

"She wouldn't, she wants us to find Ferra..." Renseia stated.

"Besides, she too arrogant. She would not move away from her home just because we might attack her. She probably tripled the security in the Venaon castle." Falcon told the other's. Everyone nodded in response.

"What if she killed her?" Light asked.

"She wouldn't kill Ferranea." Renseia stated.

"How do you know?" Light asked.

"She needs mother. She knows that if she killed Ferranea, she'd lose her advantage." replied Raven. Light nodded in understanding.

"So when are we to attack?" Falcon asked her sister.

"Are you willing to fight beside us?" Raven asked. The Rebel Angel looked into her sister's eyes and nodded. The half demon could see the blank and slightly unsure look in her sister's eyes. "The sooner the better... so the day after tomorrow night will be our best bet." she told the others.

"You know the lay out of the castle right?" Hetea asked Falcon who nodded her head in response.

"We would have to split up to confuse them. Some of us will come head on, the others will attack from behind." Falcon told the others. "I have no doubt that Tyrana will be waiting for us near Ferranea's room." she informed her mother's allies. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So Starfire, Renseia, Falcon, and I will face off with Tyrana." Raven informed everyone as they formulated a plan.

"Hetea, Gevea, Light, Alkaline, and Nightingale will be face off with the demons." Starfire informed her team mates and the angels who nodded in agreement

"What about us?" Orion asked.

"I do not think it would be advisable for you to join our battle." Falcon told the Orion and Dasha.

"Why not?" Dasha asked the young teen. She looked deep into Rebel Angel's eyes. She could see the blank look in those silver and red eyes. Falcon looked down at Michiko and stayed quiet. Dasha and Orion raised their brows at the teen before them in confusion.

"Do you really think that Raven and Renseia will lose?" Orion inquired.

"I am merely thinking of Michiko's future. We would not want to endanger her future." they had no idea of how this battle would end. "We have no idea who will lose their lives." the girl reminded them. "It is better not to take a chance." she advised. "How many times must this child become an orphan?" Falcon asked Dasha and Orion.

"Do you really think we're going to lose?" Nightingale asked as she looked at part sorceress. All eyes turned towards Falcon.

"I am merely trying to state that none of you know what the out come of this battle will be." Falcon told the others. She looked down at Michiko. "I think it is time for me to bring Michiko to her room." Falcon told everyone. She cradled the little girl in her arms and stood up from the couch, carrying the child in her arms with such gentleness. "Could you direct me to her room?" she asked Orion who nodded and gave her some directions.

The Rebel Angel nodded her head and proceeded to exit the room. The other's listened for her retreating footsteps before they all turned to Renseia and Raven.

"That was rather peculiar." the half demon stated as she stared at the exit. Renseia merely nodded her head. Starfire leaned in close to Raven's ear. The taller woman could feel the alien's warm breath on her neck and cheek ad tried to maintain her composure.

"She's just trying to look out for Michiko." Starfire reminded Raven who nodded in return. The red head broke away from her and turned towards everyone. "Why don't we all go to bed? We need all our strength for tomorrow." she reasoned. They nodded their heads and got off the couches.

Hetea, Gevea, Light, Alkaline, Orion, and Dasha were all eager to spend the night with their loved ones. While Raven and Starfire were looking forward to sleeping in each other's arms once again. Renseia and Nightingale both wanted to rest for the following day. The part sorceress could not fight back the feeling of doubt that she had for Falcon, her daughter. She knew that she had to hold on to the hope of having a complete family with Ferranea, Raven, and Falcon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thought I'd start your new year with a new chapter... how do you like it so far? REVIEW PLEASE!


	31. Bathing and Bonding

And here we go...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven and Starfire walked into the room they shared. They headed toward the balcony. The half demon opened the doors and gestured for her love to pass through. The red head did as she was asked, smiling at the ever so courteous taller woman. She leaned against the balcony railing, relishing the feel of night's breeze against her skin.

"Are you tired?" the half demon inquired. "You want to go to bed?" Raven said as she slipped her arm around Starfire's slender waist. The shorter woman shook her head no. She turned her face towards her captor and peered deep into her eyes.

"How about we go take that shower we wanted to take?" she offered an alternative. Raven could sense a hint of anticipation coming off of her love. She narrowed her eyes towards Starfire who looked away. She used her other hand and brought it up to the smaller woman's face.

The half demon caressed Starfire's cheek, trailing her finger down from her cheek bones to her chin. She guided the red head's face toward her own. She stared deep into the green pools that held captivated her.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"What if we lose?" the lingering question escaped her mouth.

"We won't... just like Falcon said, I won't hold back because she's on our side now." she stated. Raven could feel Starfire's fears cease to exist as she continued to peer deep into those mesmerizing eyes. "How about we take that shower you want now?" she asked receiving a nod and a small smile from her love.

"Let's go get some towels." Starfire advised.

The two then headed out of the balcony and walked towards the exit of their room. They walked in the hallway, heading for the bath houses. The pair entered the bath house. They saw Light, Alkaline, Renseia, Nightingale, Hetea, and Gevea all sitting with each other on the benches.

"We knew you'd show up sometime soon." Light stated.

"Where are Orion and Dasha?" Starfire asked.

"They are right behind you." Orion stated.

"I take it Falcon is not here?" Dasha asked.

"She's in the shower." Hetea stated.

"I don't want to be a downer..." Light stated. "But if Falcon is right, then this might be the last time we are together."

"Don't say that." Alkaline scolded her girlfriend.

"It's not our last time together." Raven stated. "We will return ever so victorious."

"You're right." Nightingale stated.

"We will make it through this. After all, we have Falcon with us." Renseia stated. Just then, Falcon stepped out of the shower. She looked at her daughter. Falcon could see the love in her mother's eyes. Falcon merely nodded her head. "Well you better get your rest... you'll need it." Renseia told her daughter. Falcon briefly rewarded her with a smile. Both her mother and sister knew that she was being sincere.

"I'll see you all tomorrow... and you too." Falcon stated as she walked away from everyone. She turned her head and looked back at her mother and her sister before she closed the door behind her.

"So... let's do what we all came here to do." Hetea stated as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Gevea who in turn swatted her lover's shoulder playfully before heading into a shower stall with Hetea. Light and Alkaline followed their lead and headed into their own shower stall. Orion and Dasha soon found themselves doing the same. Everyone except Starfire and Raven headed into the shower stalls.

The two preferred to convene with nature so they grabbed some towels, soap, and other clothes before heading out of the bath house. The two headed towards the falls.

They arrived at their destination. Starfire admired the way the moon lights hit the water, while her counterpart in turn marveled at the sight of her. She was mesmerized with the way those green depths sparkled. Instinctively, she wrapped her arm around the red head's waist.

"I want to thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" Starfire inquired as she gazed upon her love.

"For standing beside me... even though so many things have happened, you've been here for me." she listed. "You're waiting for me." Raven reminded her first love.

"Its nothing." the red blushed. "Besides, you're worth all the trouble." her blush deepened as she made this confession. "Now..." Starfire said as she broke away from Raven. "Why don't we go for a nice swim?" she asked the taller woman before started to disrobe.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" the half demon asked playfully.

"Hate to disappoint you Rae but no... I'm merely trying to take off my clothes." Starfire said, the blush finally fading from her features, her voice was innocent and sweet to Raven's ears. She turned around and saw that the other woman was no longer behind her. She looked towards the water and saw her swimming in the water.

"Come on then..." Raven yelled out as she swam in the water.

The red head looked down and saw Raven's clothes on the floor. She saw the half demon's underwear on the pile and blushed. Raven kept her eyes on the red head. She saw Starfire completely disrobe herself, ever the proper woman, she looked away before she saw anything.

She then heard her love get in the water. Raven took a deep breath and dived underneath the water. She swam deep, reaching the bottom of water.

"Raven?" Starfire yelled out. "Raven..." she called out. "This isn't funny!" suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her waist. "Rae!" the red head yelled out. She looked back and saw those black and red eyes staring at her. She could feel the breasts pressed up against her back. She felt a warmth spread throughout her body as the reddish hue returned to her cheeks.

"I have to say... you've grown even more beautiful over the years." she confessed to the red head.

"Thank you. The years have done you well too." the alien princess complimented in return. "Now... can you wash my hair?" she asked. Raven nodded her head.

"Anything for you Star." Raven whispered, teasing the blonde. She hadn't meant to do it. It was just so damn difficult not to touch the younger woman, let alone touch her. Why did she want to wait again? She sighed, pushing all her lewd thoughts aside. She swam with the red head towards the waterfalls.

The half demon sat on the edge of the rocks while her shorter counterpart positioned herself in between the taller woman's legs. Raven proceeded to wash the soft red mane. After she finished washing Starfire's hair, they switched positions.

The green eyed woman started to wash the taller woman's hair in return and after washing each other's hair, the two swam towards the land. The pair started to get dressed, stealing glances at each other every now and then, admiring each other's physique. The years really had done them well.

Starfire's slender body had become more rounded. Her breasts had filled out and her body had curves in all the right places. Her body was lean, but not quite as defined as Raven's.

"Let's take a walk before we head back to bed." the red head suggested.

Raven turned around, faced the shorter woman and nodded her head in response. She walked over to Starfire and held her hand out. The alien took the demon's hand gladly and the two gathered there things.

They walked away from the waterfalls and headed into the forest. They treaded in silence, preferring to bask in the beauty of their surroundings and each other's company this way. They merely savored the time they had with one another. Raven saw a bench in the gardens and pulled Starfire near the bench and sat down. She motioned for the red head to sit next to her and she did as was asked.

"It's very peaceful here." Raven told Starfire, finally breaking the silence between them, as she looked at her.

The alien merely nodded her head in response. The half demon looked down and saw the tired look in her eyes. She patted her lap. Understanding the gesture, Starfire placed her head on the taller woman's lap.

Soon, she fell asleep while her pillow admired her beauty before carrying in her arms. She lifted the red head towards the temple and their belongings. She headed for their room. Raven arrived at her destination and placed their clothes on the floor. She set her sleeping love down on the bed and crawled onto the bed after doing so. Just before she wrapped her arms around her love, Raven felt herself become cold.

She moved away from the sleeping titan and headed towards her door. She exited the room and immediately began to observe her surroundings, cautiously treading the halls, careful not make a sound.

Raven used her powerful hearing. No one was awake. All she could hear was the sound of snores and breathing. Raven focused and heard the sound of footsteps. She decided to follow the sound of footsteps. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. Raven stopped dead in her tracks. Her normally stoic face was broken, portraying a look of shock.

Green eyes surveyed the bed. She looked to her side and found that her bedmate was absent. Starfire looked around the room and found the balcony doors were wide open. She got out of bed and headed towards the balcony where she saw Raven with a troubled look on her face. She walked over to Raven, immediately conveying her concern by placing a hand on the taller woman's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, sensing that her love was really troubled.

"I just realized..." Raven started. "I don't know her that well." she revealed. "Honestly, I don't know her at all. She's my sister yet, she's a stranger." she explained. "I don't know what's she's been through… the things she must have seen…"

"That's true." the red head agreed. "But you'll have time to know her now."

"I hope so." she muttered as she wrapped her arms around her love and basked in the shorter woman's scent. As they held each other in a tender embrace, it seemed as though the rest of the world didn't matter. It was as though they were the only beings in existence.

"I'm sure you won't turn out like Blackfire and I did." Starfire assured her. "Well, you know it wasn't really that bad with us. Sure she tried to beat me up but she never really tried to kill me." she revealed. "And believe it or not, we talk now."

"Really?" she asked in intrigue.

"We're not the best of sisters, but we are working on our issues. The distance helps I suppose." she confessed. "The important thing is that we forgave each other and now we're starting to trust each other."

"You think Falcon trusts us?" the taller woman inquired.

"I can't say. I think she wants to." Starfire stated. Based on her observations, her love's little sister seemed to want to be involved in their lives. She wanted to be a part of their family.

"What do you think I can do so she will?" she inquired.

"You don't have to do anything. I can see that she knows that your concern for her is genuine. The way you act around her, the way you care for her is completely natural. You act as if you'd known her for a long time.... that's all you really have to do. You're making her feel comfortable, safe, and most importantly, loved and you're not even really trying. I don't see you pushing yourself to her. You're inviting her into your heart, and it seems to me like she accepts your invitation." she paused and smiled.

"What is it?" she was curious as to why the red head was looking at her this way.

"You know... your sister kind of reminds me of you." the red head revealed.

"How so?" inquired the half demon.

"She's quiet, beautiful, and intelligent. She has a stoic face, blank eyes that match. It seems to me like she's trying to separate herself off from the world." she surmised. "Just like you Rae."

"..." Raven remained silent. She became preoccupied with her thoughts. Her sister couldn't be just like her. No. Her sister couldn't be responsible for the blood of thousands. Could she? Raven didn't know exactly what kind of training her so called aunt put her sister through.

"Rae? You okay?" Starfire asked her voice filled with concern. The taller woman wasn't really prone to zoning out, not around at least. Raven merely nodded her head yes. "Listen, if you really feel uneasy about Falcon, all I can tell you, is that you have to wait. In time, she'll show you whether or not she will accept you into her life." she advised her love who nodded her head, knowing that she was right.

"You're right." agreed the half demon. "Let's go back to bed." Raven suggested. The red head gave a small nod before she felt herself being pulled by her love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I cannot even stress how sorry I am. I can't believe it's been almost six months since I updated this story... Oh my, how time flies! I'm sorry I made all of you wait so long... I've just been so consumed with 'life'. The free time I do get to write, I use it for "Left to Love", man my time management sucks. Hopefully it'll get better now since I have more access to the computer and stuff... Really though, I am sorry. I mean, I'm sorry.

Anyway, what do you think so far? Oh, and you're totally welcome to cuss me out for making you wait so long..


	32. Arming the Warriors

Hey guys! I bring you the next chapter! A faster update as promised!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire awoke, drinking in the feeling of Raven's warm arm draped protectively over her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw the object of her affections sleeping peacefully.

She wondered what caused the half demon's distress about her sister's ordeals. The green eyed woman saw the fluttering eyelids and knew her love was waking up. Raven opened her eyes and revealed her black and red orbs to her love. She smirked at the sight of those emerald depths.

"Good morning." the half demon greeted as she pressed her lips onto the shorter woman's forehead. Starfire felt the other woman's lips on her head and blushed.

"Hey. Do you feel better?" Starfire asked, referring to the night before. Raven nodded her head in response.

"Yes, our talk helped me." she replied with honesty clear in her voice.

"You don't need to thank me..." the red head reminded. She tilted her head to the side, her brows furrowing in slight curiosity. "Why?"

"Why? What?" the half demon asked in confusion as she ran her fingers through the woman's silky red mane.

"Why did you think that about Falcon?" she peered deep into those usually cold eyes.

"It just seems like everything is happening too fast." Raven stated. "I just… want her to talk to me, to open her heart to me and our mothers." confessed the older woman.

"I see." Starfire replied. "She is helping us and that's saying something." she remarked their progress.

"You're right..." replied the usually somber woman. "I guess... I'm just not used to having a little sister around. A sister that's so hard to decipher." the red head raised her brow at her love, feeling that there was something she was not telling her. The Tamaranean decided to let it go. "Why don't we go to the dinning hall?" she offered.

"I don't think breakfast is being served right now." she replied.

"Well, let's ju..." the half demon was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Michiko..." the girl announced through the door.

"Come in." Starfire invited the child into the room. The blonde haired girl opened the door and stepped inside. She saw her two friends lying in bed, holding each other. The red head motioned for the young girl to come closer and the blonde did as she was asked. She hopped onto the bed. "What's up?" asked the green eyed woman. Michiko tilted her head to the side in confusion, not knowing what the slang meant. "Did your mothers send you here?" the alien princess smiled as she asked.

"My mothers want you to come down to the armor room before breakfast." the girl stated.

"I see." Raven replied. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" she asked. Michiko smiled and jumped out of bed. The pair reluctantly broke apart from each other and got out of bed.

The half demon walked over towards her love and their hostesses' daughter. Starfire held her hand out towards Michiko who gladly took her hand and looked up at half demon. She offered her free hand to her older friend who took it. The three then headed out of the room, holding each other's hands, swing the child in the air each step they took as they headed for the armor room.

Michiko led the way towards the battle room. The two kept stealing glances at one another as they made their way. Finally, they arrived in front of a silver door. The doors swung open and Michiko led them inside. They noted that the others were already there.

"What's going on?" the titan leader asked.

"We are going to fit you for an armor..." Dasha replied.

"Armor?" Starfire asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Orion stated. "It will be designed just like your uniforms with slight modifications to them." she informed everyone.

"Yeah... I finished drawing out uniforms." replied Light. She was the artist of the group. How she found time to do this while making constant advances to her lover, they didn't know. She held up the titan's uniforms and handed them to their team leader. Starfire nodded her head as she passed it onto Nightingale.

"Now... we have to worry about our apparel." Renseia stated. She looked at Raven, Falcon, Hetea, and Gevea.

"Well... it should be easy." Hetea stated. Her long time friend nodded her head.

"If it is alright, I will wear my old armor." Falcon told everyone.

"Of course... what ever you want Falcon." she told her daughter.

"I just need to fix it." the off spring of Ferranea and Renseia told everyone. She looked at her mother and as she transferred her gaze onto her sister, she saw something in those red and black depths. However, she did not know what it was. She decided to leave her older sister alone. "I will fetch my armor." she informed the others. Everyone nodded their heads and Falcon exited the armor, heading straight for the room she was currently staying in.

"So... when do we get started?" the titan Alkaline asked.

"Right now." Dasha replied. Everyone nodded their heads and proceeded towards Orion who started to fit Renseia. A few minutes passed as Renseia finished getting fitted.

Falcon then reentered the room, carrying her armor along with her. She walked towards an unlit boiler. She set her battered armor on what seemed to be a marble table. The mixed breed angel sorceress walked over to the empty broiler and extended her hand towards it.

She shot an energy beam towards the broiler and fire erupted. The newest addition to Ravens family walked toward where the metal sheets were and grabbed her self two thick metal sheets with ease.

Raven watched as her sister worked on her armor. She kept her faze on the young woman. She observed as Falcon gathered her tools. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she began her work.

The gray and blue haired woman could feel someone watching her. She looked up and saw her half sister looking at her with a sorrowful look in her eyes. She could also see disbelief and hope in Raven's eyes. Her face remained stoic, but she was sure her elder sibling could see the confusion evident in her eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Falcon asked.

"No… None." replied her half sister. "I'm just curious as to how you slept last night?" Raven inquired. "Being in an unfamiliar territory with strangers can be difficult." commented the half demon. "I imagine you must have trouble adjusting… have you been sleeping alright?"

"I slept fine." assured the teen. She watched as her sister nodded her head.

"That's good to hear." Raven walked towards the shorter woman. She stopped in front of her sister. Falcon stood a bit smaller than her, but she was taller than Starfire. The sisters peered deep into the windows of each other's souls. "I know you don't care about me, or trust me. You just met me a couple of days ago. You didn't even know that I existed. I know exactly how you feel." the half demon told her. "I grew up thinking I was alone in this world. I thought mother had died. My father was a demon bent on conquering dimensions so I didn't want anything to do with him. I grew up having to hide my emotions from every one..."

"You have Starfire." interrupted the teen.

"I know I do." Raven told her sister as she turned her head towards Starfire who blushed slightly after meeting her gaze. The half demon then turned away from her love and looked back at Falcon. "I didn't always have her." she reminded the younger woman. "I know what it feels like to be alone."

"Do you really?" she asked, scoffing slightly as she did so. "You have friends, mothers."

"I didn't always have them. I told you that." Raven reminded her sister again. "What I'm trying to say is that I know what it feels like to feel like you're all alone in the world. And because of that feeling, you do things that you know you shouldn't in order to feel accepted."

"I... I do not know what you are talking about." replied the younger woman. She narrowed her eyes slightly, frowning slightly, her forehead wrinkling in annoyance and apparent confusion. She didn't know why the half demon was acting this way.

"It's not every day you find out your mother is alive, has a wife, and you have a half sister." she sympathized. "But we are a family, and we do have to rescue _our_ mother. I hope that you will come to trust me and that you can find a place in your heart for your mother's and me Falcon." the half demon divulged. "If not today then someday."

"I can not make that promise." she whispered. Raven merely nodded her head in understanding.

Everyone watched the interaction between the sisters. They heard every word that was exchanged between the sisters. However, they failed to hear the younger sibling's last remark. With that said the half demon walked away and walked towards her love.

"You feel better?" the red head asked.

"I do now..." the taller woman replied as she smiled at the greed eyed beauty. "But let's just talk later. For now let's get to working on your uniforms then." she proposed. Starfire placed her hand on Raven's shoulder, a gesture that was meant to comfort her and promise that everything would turn out alright in the end. "What materials do you think we'll need for them?" she asked, accepting the reassurance the small intimate contact brought.

"I have no clue." the Tamaranean replied. The smiled and nodded toward her love.

They joined the others in working on their respective armors, consuming themselves with their work. The rest of the world had been forgotten as they focused on the amusement they felt as they all worked together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Such a freaking procastinator! Maybe I should change my author name to that... I make you one promise, and if I don't keep this, well I don't think I'll ever write again. I promise I will finish this story before the four year anniversary. I can't believe it's been almost four years! I always think about how much I hate the fact that some writers take forever to upload, and lo and behold, I'm freaking one of them. I don't want to say I hate other writers or myself so instead I'll say I hate this about us!


	33. Goodbye's and Promises

And here it is...

XXXXXXXXX

Afternoon came on swift wings. Raven, Starfire, and the other's stood outside the temple gates. Everyone was dressed in their titans uniforms and their armors. The suns were beginning to set and everyone had a solemn look on their faces.

"I think it's time that we head on." the half demon told Dasha and Orion. The two nodded their heads in understanding.

"Be safe." their hostesses said simultaneously.

"You'll come back won't you?" Michiko asked as she looked at their guests. Everyone nodded their heads toward the child, unable to deny her. If they could, they would definitely return.

"Of course." the red headed leader of the titans promised the girl. "I could not stand to be away from you.... you're just too cute." declared the green eyed alien as she pinched the child's cheek affectionately. Michiko blushed.

"Don't forget your promise to me!" the little girl directed her comment toward Raven's younger sister who nodded her head. The interaction was observed by all. They all blushed, knowing she was talking about the explanation about why two people would want to shower together.

"I will not." Falcon replied, her blush dying down. "I suggest we go on now." She advised as she turned towards the trees and extended her hand. "_Exias Dervos Venaos_!" the Rebel Angel chanted as a swirling blue light escaped her hand. The light hit the trees and created a rift. A portal was opened and Falcon stepped inside.

"It has been a pleasure..." Dasha told Renseia.

"We'll meet again old friend." Renseia told Dasha as she wrapped her arms around her friend who returned the hug. They broke away from each other and Renseia walked towards Orion. Everyone took turns hugging their hostesses and the adorable child. Finally, Starfire broke apart from Michiko.

"I'll see you soon won't I?" Michiko asked as she looked into emerald green eyes. The alien princess nodded her head and hugged her once again. Raven walked towards Dasha and hugged the older woman who was shocked by her actions at first but then relaxed and put her arms around her friend's daughter. They two broke apart and Raven walked towards Orion. They hugged and as well and after they broke apart from each other, the half demon kneeled down in front of Michiko.

"Cheer up." the half demon told Michiko. "You'll see us soon." with that, the girl smiled. She then jumped Raven and placed her arms around the older woman's neck. They broke apart. Renseia and the others followed Falcon inside the portal, leaving Starfire and Raven on the other side. The half demon looked back and saw that the others were no longer there. She extended her hand towards Dash who took the hand and shook it. They let go and Raven walked towards the alien princess near the portal. She took the shorter woman's hand in hers and looked back one last time "_Geratsu Menais Xares Keyna Metu... geneaus tene letsam._" Raven said to Orion and Dasha. It was in Azerathian.

The couple looked at their friend's daughter. The half demon and the red head could see the confusion in their eyes. Raven knew that they understood what she had said, however, it was the message that they didn't understand. The two stepped into the portal, their onlookers watched after them, not moving until the portal had closed.

"What could she have meant?" Orion asked, and received a shrug from her lover who could feel something stiff in her hand. She flattened her hand and saw a piece of paper on her palm.

"I think she was talking about this." replied Dasha. The woman saw the parchment in her wife's hand. They opened the letter and read it. They couldn't believe what they were reading.

Raven and Starfire arrived on Venaos. They saw everyone there, waiting patiently for them. The pair walked towards their team mates. Everyone had a serious determined look on their faces.

The half demon stepped forwards and observed everyone. She looked up in the sky and saw the blood red moon. She then turned her head towards her love and squeezed Starfire's hand, letting her know that they would make it through this. The taller woman knew the alien was scared not for her wellbeing, but for those in her team.

"You alright?" she whispered to her love.

"Yes." Starfire replied.

"Starfire..." she started.

"Yes Raven?"

"Don't worry... we'll make it through this. All of us." she assured her shorter counterpart. She could sense the red head's worries fading as she consoled her.

"I know..." Starfire replied. "Having you here beside me lets me know we'll make it through this in one piece." the half demon smiled.

"Our impending victory won't be brought by me alone but all of us." she stated. "You've grown to become an outstanding fighter and rational leader." Raven complimented the titan team leader. "Your team will be able to handle this because they, and the angels of course, are the best fighter's I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Thank you…"

"Alright... it's time." Raven told the others. Everyone nodded their heads. Falcon led the way through the thick forest and a few minutes later, they arrived at a clearing. They could see the Tyrana's castle and the many demons surrounding the place.

"Alright." the red head whispered.

"You know what to do..." Renseia said as she looked at their team. They all nodded their heads in assurance.

"Distraction time." the five simultaneously said. They then jumped out of the forest. Light fired a thunderbolt at the demons, successfully getting their attention. The battle between the titans, angels, and demons began. Renseia along with her daughters and the titan team leader snuck away from the battle.

Falcon led the way inside the castle. After about a half an hour, they arrived at their destination. Raven and the others looked around their surroundings. The room was dark and spacious, completely empty,

"No demons here...." Renseia whispered.

"Think again." a gruff voice stated. Suddenly, demons appeared out of nowhere, surrounding her and the others.

The demons ran towards them. Raven fired a tiny energy beam at their foes, making the one who were running towards her fly back. Starfire fired two starbolts, clearing their path. Once the dust had settled, an opened door was revealed to them. They could see a bed in the room. Renseia could see her wife, resting on the bed.

"Ferra!" she yelled out. "This is all too easy... way too easy." the mixed blooded stepmother of Raven whispered as they walked towards the door. Suddenly, the doors in front of them closed.

"You're right..." a familiar voice stated. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Tyrana." Raven and Renseia stated simultaneously. Tyrana stood in front of the door, a smug and devilish look on her face.

"Who else could be behind this magnificent ambush?" Tyrana said as she chuckled. "You know, you really shouldn't have left your friends alone." she fired energy beams at the walls beside her. The walls collapsed, revealing many other collapsed walls. The dust settled and revealed the battle field outside. Everyone saw the thousands of demons outside the palace. They saw the titans, Hetea, and Gevea, struggling and fighting for their lives. "You see... your friends are now fighting for their lives."

Raven and the others watched as the demons attacked their friends. They saw the titans, Hetea, and Gevea fly back. They all landed next to each other. Raven, Renseia, and Starfire could see their friends, lying on the floor as they tried to get up. The alien princess jumped up in the air and flew towards her friends. However, Tyrana fired a yellow energy beam at her. She evaded the beam in time.

"Starfire!" Raven yelled out.

"I'm ok." the princess yelled back as she floated up in the sky, settling herself near Renseia.

"Your friends have been beaten..." the demon told her niece. "Now, it's your turn to taste defeat. Imagine, the famous Grim Reaper, defeated by me, her aunt."

"Keep dreaming." the daughter of Ferranea spit back.

"Oh... I'm afraid my dream is about to come true." Tyrana said. Suddenly Raven, Starfire, Renseia, and Falcon were surrounded by demons. "With a little help of course." she revealed.

The demons then attacked Starfire and Renseia. The half demon ran towards her love and step mother. Raven was about to reach the two when she saw a fist heading straight for her face. She avoided the fist buy could not do the same for the approaching foot. She was kicked on her side.

The kick was powerful enough to make Raven slide back. Tyrana extended her hands towards her niece and blasted her with multiple times.

"Rae!" Starfire yelled out as she saw her love get hit. She flew towards her but demons kept getting in her way. The alien princess evaded a green demons fist and kicked the green demon on its head.

"Starfire! She'll be fine!" Renseia assured as she fought the demons. The red head continued to battle the demons alongside her love's stepmother. They had their own battle to deal with at the moment and could not afford any distractions if they were going to make it out of this alive and with all their limbs intact.

"Ugh..." Raven said as she looked at Tyrana, then at her sister.

"Well done Falcon... I told you she'd follow. Our performance really did convince your sister didn't it?" the younger sister of Trigon asked as she approached her student and placed a hand on her shoulder. Raven looked at her relatives, the ones whose blood also coursed her veins. "Though I wasn't expecting her to sweep you in her arms and take you."

"Falcon... what's going on?" Renseia asked after firing a blast that sent the demons back, clearing the path and allowing her to bestow her sights on her daughter. Her voice was rough and low. Raven slowly got off the ground and watched her sister stand beside Tyrana. Starfire and Renseia watched as Falcon looked away from her sister, guilt written all over her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahh, another chapter... how do you all like it so far?


	34. The Blurring Line

I'll let you get right to it then...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Falcon stood by Tyrana's side as she looked down at her elder sister who could see that shame was evident in her eyes. Raven could also see guilt in those depths. The half demon got her balance and looked away from the younger woman. Her black and red eyes focused on her other relative, her aunt.

"Did you really think she would side with you?" the demon asked as she watched her niece look into her apprentice's red pupils. Falcon turned away from the gauging look. "Oh you did… that's just too bad." Tyrana stated with mock pity. "Finish her..."

"What?" the disbelief was evident in the young teen's voice.

"I want you to kill her." Tyrana clarified her order to Falcon. After hearing the order, she took two steps backwards.

"That was never part of our plan..." she whispered.

"Does it really matter? One blast and she's dead."

"I can't do it... she's my sister." her voice shook with trepidation.

"You choose to grow a conscience now?" Tyrana asked. "Do you think it matters to your so called sister? Once she's well enough she'll try to kill you. You betrayed her. She won't welcome you with open arms. Neither will your mothers. Not when they know that you handed Raven over to me."

"I will not kill her..." the apprentice declared as she looked defiantly into her master's bright yellow eyes. The demon could clearly see the determination in them. Falcon walked past the older woman and headed towards her badly beaten sister.

"You spend a few days with your so called family and you are ready to betray me?" accused the vindictive woman.

"I refuse to kill her, my mothers or their friends." declared the teen.

"And why not?" she questioned. "You led them here, to this trap. Isn't it only fitting that you end their suffering and see this through the end?"

"I led them here yes and yes I resigned their fate in your hands but it ends there. I refuse to play the puppet any longer. I will not kill my own sister." Falcon replied. "Do not make me choose any more." she wasn't sure what she should do. She had thought she could appeal to her teacher, to keep the others as captives and not kill them.

"If you won't kill her, then you leave me no choice..." the demon whispered as she walked toward her pupil. She raised her hand and shot an energy beam at Falcon who tried to dodge the beam but it grazed her shoulder. She looked at Tyrana, horror in her eyes. "You ungrateful little bitch..." the demon cursed as she flew toward her pupil. "I raised you, taught you everything you know and this is how you repay me?!" Tyrana yelled out as she swung her fist at Falcon who dodged her right hook but could not dodge her left leg. "I thought I could depend on you!" she landed a hit on her stomach then punched Falcon's face. "I guess betrayal runs in your family!" she screamed as she kicked her former pupil once more.

Falcon wanted to retaliate however she found that she could not. She was still battling with her mind and her feelings and could not bring herself to harm the only person that had been there for her.

Even if the demon took her from her real parents, Tyrana still raised her. As manipulative and conniving as she was, in her own twisted way, she cared for Falcon. Sure she was used as a tool but there were moments when she could see softness in those yellow eyes.

Granted she mostly looked at her with lust, but there were times when she looked at her with pride, amusement, and genuine fondness.

Her mind drifted toward the time when the older woman had told of her past, of how Trigon was the favored child and she was mostly left out in the dust. She had been treated unkindly by all, though she was of royalty, she was treated as if she was of inferior birth. She had sensed the pain and knew how Tyrana had trusted her. She was the only person who had seen the demon in a vulnerable state.

Everything she knew and had was taught and given to her by the demon but as grateful as she was, she still could not bring herself to kill her own flesh and blood.

Tyrana back handed Falcon's cheek, sending her back 40 feet away. She flew towards her betrayer and appeared behind her. Her knee collided with the younger woman's back. Falcon groaned out in pain. She then shot an energy beam at her former charge, hitting her back once more.

The blast collided with the girl's back and broke her left wing. Falcon was sent forward. She hit the thick black wall then dropped down on the ground. The mix blooded angel tried to get up but did not succeed.

She slowly turned her head towards Tyrana and saw her former master's hand extended towards her. She saw the bright yellow glow that came from those hands. She watched as the light got closer and closer to her. As the light continued toward her a figure with wings stood between them.

"No Raven! Get out of here!" Falcon yelled out. She was ready to take her punishment and did not want her sister to suffer her fate.

Raven said nothing, opting to kneel down, next to her sister. She took the younger girl in her arms and enveloped her wings around her and Falcon, creating a cocoon. The teen held onto her older sibling tightly. She shut her eyes closed, awaiting her fate. The half demon looked down at her younger sister and clutched her tightly.

Starfire blocked the yellow demons tail. She fired a starbolt at the demon, hitting it square in the chest. The demon hissed in pain. Two more demons attacked the alien forcing her to take flight.

Her hands started to glow bright green. The Tamaranean fired her starbolts at the demons below her. She turned her head slightly, towards Raven. She could see her love, lying on the ground. She tried to fly over to Raven but was tackled down to the ground by a big green scaly snake demon. The red head quickly got up form the ground and hit the snake demon's face. The demon snake flung back and green eyes turned and saw the half demon get up from the ground.

The alien princess ducked down and dodged the fist that was headed for her face. She kicked the demons leg, causing the demon to fall down on the ground. Starfire watched as Raven took Falcon in her arms. She saw the energy beam that was headed for them.

"No!!" yelled Starfire and Renseia as both watched the beam head towards their loved ones. The demons tackled Renseia down on the ground.

The beam collided with Raven's wings. After the dust had settled, the half demon flexed her wings, revealing to every one that she and her sister were unharmed. She stood up from the ground, her sister in her arms. The Reaper cradled the young teen in her arms and looked at Tyrana.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked as she set Falcon down who stared at her with a lost look in her eyes. "You hated Trigon."

"It's not about loving or hating my brother." her aunt replied. "It's about succeeding where he failed." Tyrana clarified.

"It's time to prove to your father that you should have been the favorite?" Raven asked. Her aunt ran towards and swung her fist. She easily Raven blocked the incoming hit.

"Time to step out of my dead big brother's shadow and you my dear Raven, you are my ticket to becoming the greatest and most feared demon of all."

"What makes you think that you can succeed where my sperm donor failed?" the half breed asked with a smug grin on her face.

"Easy... unlike my brother, I can fully explore all your weaknesses... you have more to lose now. Not just your pathetic friends, but your family too. Never did tell him I kept your sister." Tyrana whispered. She could see the confusion within those usually stony depths. "Haven't you ever wondered?" the demon whispered as the younger woman held her fist. Raven did not want to talk so she tried to ignore her aunt's voice. "Don't you wonder how my brother arrived on Earth the same time you were betrayed by that luscious little red head?" Tyrana asked. She saw the flash of curiosity in Raven's eyes. "Surely you don't think that it was all merely a coincidence?" she inquired. Raven punched the demon on the stomach, making her slide back.

"What?" she asked as she glared at her aunt who turned her head. Raven followed the older woman's gaze and found she was looking directly at Starfire.

"Trigon found out your weakness. When you battled the Chiyu demon, he was there. He was lurking around the bushes, eager to learn what his daughter's weakness was. He was surprised that you didn't fear him coming for you and him killing all your friends. Even then he knew that you valued your so called friends." she revealed. "Instead, the thing that you feared the most was if that girl would reject your love for her." Tyrana said with a malicious smirk on her face. "He was desperate to have you at his side." she confessed. "I can't say I blame him. You are a superior breed Raven, half demon and half angel. You have all the abilities of an angel and a demon and more, you are invincible. You are the perfect combination of the breeds; deadly and powerful."

"What are you trying to say?" she demanded an answer.

"Trigon planned the whole damn thing." revealed her aunt. "When he found out what your weakness was this girl, he devised a plan. He knew that if the plan was executed correctly, you would be easily manipulated to join his side." she explained Trigon's plan. "He knew all he needed to do was make you feel that you were betrayed and he did. He waited for the perfect moment."

"The kiss between Starfire and Robin..." Raven recalled. Seeing how distracted her opponent was, the demon took the opening and hit her niece clear across her face.

"Trigon got into the boy's head. He was the voice that told the boy to kiss that red head that you love so dearly." she said as she punched and kicked Raven. "You acted the way my dear older brother thought you would. When you ran out, he was there. He knew that the boy feared your growing powers and he knew the growing tension between you two. Trigon used your feelings... twisted them. He fueled your anger. He made you into a killer, transformed you into his own killing machine. He knew your power is immense. You are a rare breed after all. It is very hard to create life from a demon and an angel. There aren't many others like you. You are unique. That alone convinced my dear brother that you are indeed a powerful creature." Tyrana told Raven. She smiled a bitter smile. "He knew that with the right kind of manipulation, you could be persuaded to join his side. As hard it is for me to admit this, but he was right. Your distrust for your friends, that feeling of betrayal is what led you to kill. You made it so easy for him to fuel your anger."

"No..." she realized that her aunt was making sense. The woman took advantage of Raven's distraction and flew towards her. She sent a kick toward the half demon's way, hitting Raven's stomach.

She then punched her in the face. She continued to punch and kick Raven who rolled around on the floor, while Tyrana shot energy beams at her. She ceased firing at her opponent, giving her time to slowly get up from the floor. Her body was bruised and bloody. Her blood was dripping down her arms, legs, stomach, and face. Raven held her broken left arm.

"Yes it is true. Look around you Raven..." she spun around. "You've lost the battle." the younger sister of Trigon stated. Raven looked all around her, witnessing as the others struggled for their lives. "Now, you're about to lose your life. To think, you could have avoided all of this if you did not choose to follow Trigon from the very beginning. Fate was cruel on you my dear niece. You are the product of destiny's deceit." Tyrana remarked as she flew towards Raven.

She rushed straight towards the bastard child of her elder brother, her fist was a mere foot away from her opponent's face when she felt her self being tackled down. She ended up on the floor along with her attacker. Tyrana looked up to see her new challenger. She saw none other than her pupil's face. She saw Falcon's gaze upon her with an alien look in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I read between this and "Left to Love", I can't help but think my writing has changed a little bit. I don't really know if it's a good thing or not. So, what do you think of the story?


	35. Her Stance

Hey there, well I won't keep you any longer...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falcon straddled Tyrana, continuing to look at her with that unknown emotion in her face. The demon turned them around and was now straddling Falcon.

"Now this is a position we're more familiar with isn't it?" the demon smirked.

"Not familiar enough but we could be." Falcon quickly fired an energy beam at Tyrana. It wasn't enough to do her harm but it served the purpose of sending her back. The demon landed a few feet away from her former companion. Falcon ran towards her former master and swung her fist at her. The demon quickly caught her fist and chuckled.

"You really think you can defeat me?" she asked.

"I don't want to defeat you. Just let go of your anger and we can settle this without anyone having to die." Falcon replied as she crouched down quickly, sliding her foot towards the older woman's feet. She hit her with her sweep kick and caused the woman to fall. She quickly straddled her once more, holding her captive's hands above her head.

"Their deaths are what father asked for and I will give him this." the demon screamed out.

"You once told me you cared for me." she reminded the woman beneath her. "I've never told you but I also care for you." she revealed.

"Then how could you betray me?" the woman hissed out as her anger intensified.

"I don't want to choose…" she whispered. "I don't want to do this."

"Weak little child." Tyrana let out a maniacal laugh. "You honestly think you could have the best of both worlds? That I could ever learn to live in peace with my brother's bastard and her parents?" she spat out.

"We could if you let go of your anger and ambitions."

"You think I would turn my back against my father for you when you can't do the same for your family?" she questioned.

"I just got them back…" could she turn away from her family for her master's and caretaker's sake? Would she? "I can't." no matter how grateful she was, she couldn't do it.

"Well then, it seems we've both decided." her face grew bitter as she grabbed hold of her captor's hands and tossed her easily. They both jumped off the ground and turned toward one another. "It doesn't matter anyway, what we had was fun but did you honestly think it could turn into anything serious?" the older woman taunted.

"It was what you wanted." she bit back, remembering the Tyrana's declaration of her affections for her. She blocked her former master's punch.

"I taught you everything you know. I taught you how to fight, how to punch. All your maneuvers came from me!" exclaimed the demon. Tyrana then enclosed her hand on Falcon's fist. She tightened her grip on the young teen's hand, squeezing it. The mixed blooded angel winced in pain.

"Not quite." she retorted, finding the strength to retaliate. If Tyrana was willing to go through with this, then so would she.

She head butted her foe causing the woman to release her hold on her. She then kicked Tyrana's cheek. Falcon repeatedly punched the demon's face. She delivered an uppercut, hitting her chin who flew up in the air. Falcon extended her blue wings and flapped them. She flew up in the air. She met the demon in mid air. The older woman stopped herself in anticipation of her coming attacker.

The hybrid angel flew behind Tyrana and punched her back. The demon groaned out in pain as she felt the blow on her spine. The older woman spun around and her face met with Falcon's fist. Her former student elbowed her stomach and then brought her hands together. She hit her back, making the older woman fly back down on the ground.

The two had stolen the scene it seemed for Raven's teammates eyes were on them. They could see Falcon beating on Tyrana. They watched as the demon descended to the ground after the hybrid angel's strong blow to her lower back. The demon hit the ground, creating a gigantic crater. The dust settled and everyone saw her get up with a small smile on her face. She stood still. Tyrana cracked her back and neck.

"That was amusing." the demon muttered. Everyone saw that the leader of the monsters merely had a bleeding lip and a few scratches and bruises but no serious harm had been inflicted upon her. Tyrana had not been damaged as bad as the titans, Starfire, Hetea, and Gevea thought she should have been. "Maybe it's time you all see the full extent of my power." she stated. "Argh!" she yelled out. Her yellow eyes grew into a dark orange. Her claws sharpened. Her fangs and her horns grew. Everyone saw the fully transformed Tyrana who stood still in front of Falcon. Her thorns had grown, her tail was thicker, and had spiked thorns on her shoulder. "Like what you see? This is my demonic form... see unlike big brother, I didn't like boasting my true demonic form." the demon explained. She then flew towards Falcon and swung her fist at the teen, hitting her in the face. The angel flew back, 50 feet away from her foe.

"You're strong." Falcon remarked in surprise. "Magnificent." she had never seen her former companion in this form. Tyrana then appeared right in front of Falcon. She then continued to hit her former counterpart.

She kicked Falcon, making her spin and fall onto the ground. The young woman struggled to get up. Tyrana brought her hand up, ready to strike Falcon once again. She paused momentarily, taking in the teen's features. She had heard the younger warrior's comment.

Tyrana's musings were interrupted by an energy blast. She was hit on her ribs by the energy blast. Her niece had blasted at her once more, hitting her stomach and her shoulder. She looked at her brother's bastard then her former cohort.

"Two against one." she stated.

Raven looked at her aunt then her sister. She could see her siblings gaze was glued onto her former master. There was hesitation in her younger sister's eyes ever since the battle began.

"Not quite." the half demon remarked.

She couldn't wait for her sister to make up her mind so she ran towards Tyrana. Raven swung her sit at her aunt who blocked her punch easily. Raven swung their fists at Tyrana, hitting her cheek. Her aunt slid back. She could feel the blood dripping from her lower lip.

The demon licked her lip, wiping the blood away. She extended her hand towards Raven and fired energy blasts at her. When the dust settled, her niece saw her jump towards the sky and fly in the air.

Raven met up with her aunt in the skies. The half demon flew towards Tyrana and swung their fists at her who blocked each one of their punches. She knew that she couldn't keep avoiding her niece's hits any longer. She was fast, strong, and powerful. She had to distract her somehow. She looked down below her and smiled. Raven saw her aunt smiling devilishly. She used her leg and tried to wipe the smirk off her aunt's face.

Tyrana saw the sister's feet coming for her stomach and quickly let go of Raven's fist. She ceased to float in the air and sped down, Raven nearly hit her head. She continued to slip down onto the ground whilst the half demon trailed after her.

Raven landed on the ground. She saw all of her allies, struggling to get up. They were all covered in blood, all badly bruised. She observed their allies as she surveyed her surroundings for Starfire. She saw Alkaline who possessed a rather deep cut on the left side of her stomach.

She then saw that Light had a dislocated shoulder and could see the blood trailing down Nightingale's leg. The masked heroine had a knife embedded deeply in her thigh.

Her mother's friends both had cuts all over their limbs. She continued to look at their friends, pausing as she saw her step mother. Raven watched as Renseia pulled out a knife that pierced through the left side of her stomach. Finally, her eyes fell upon Starfire who had an arrow through her shoulder. The wound had not closed for there was blood dripping down her arm.

"Do you still wish to fight me?" her aunt asked. Rave looked at Tyrana and saw her walking towards her red head. The demon stood behind her love. She grabbed a handful of the alien's mane and pulled her head back. The green eyed beauty's groan echoed in the halls. "You lost your purity to my brother, now you'll lose your life to me." she spoke out. "But first..." Tyrana said as she eyed her captive. She delivered a blow.

Raven screamed out in terror as her aunt's hand, pierced its way through the red heads stomach. She heard the flesh and organs tearing, the blood that dripped through the wound and her aunt's appendage.

Tyrana retrieved her hand and pushed the red head's body down. The half demon saw Starfire's body falling onto the floor. Green eyes looked at Raven who vanished from her sight. The taller woman had used her incredible speed and used it to appear in front of her aunt. She punched Tyrana's face, making her fly back. Raven caught Starfire in her arms.

"NO!" Raven yelled out.

"Don't worry Raven... I'll be alright. 9 stomachs remember?" the alien princess reminded Raven who merely nodded her head.

"Just rest now..." Raven said as she set the red head down on the ground, near Renseia and the others. She had no time or energy to heal Starfire.

She looked up at Tyrana, her heart raced, beating uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down her eyes. She could feel her blood boiling with anger. Raven clenched her fists, her claws digging into her skin and drawing out her own blood. Her blood dripped down onto the ground, missing with her tears.

"Raven, none of you can beat me." the demon stated.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice asked. The titans, the angels, and Falcon looked up in the sky. They saw Orion flying over head them. Behind her was, Dasha who was accompanied by other angels.

The couple and the other angels flew down toward the demons. They flew towards Renseia and the others. Dasha and Orion fought off the demons. The titans and the other angel's soon engaged in battle. They surrounded Starfire's body, protecting their badly injured ally.

"Rgh…" Raven growled out. She did not take her eyes off Tyrana.

Falcon saw her sister's eyes. She could see the red spot in Raven's eyes, becoming oval like. Soon, her eyes became snake like. Surrounded with black, her pupils were red. Raven let out a powerful roar, revealing her fangs.

She spread her black wings which were growing larger. Her tail had become more pointed. Falcon saw the two red streaks on each of Raven's cheeks and the gray ones on her arms. Her eyes traveled down to Raven's hands and noted her sharp claws. Raven broke eye contact with Tyrana and looked at her sister.

Falcon could see the deadly look in those eyes. She also saw Raven get jumped by at least a hundred demons. She watched as her sister threw the other demons around, effortlessly.

She swallowed. She had to admit, the look in Raven's eyes sent chills down her spine. She knew that her sister would not harm her. She looked away from her sister and her eyes fell upon Tyrana. Her former companion had crossed a line with her sister and she knew her sister would be out for blood. The hybrid angel flew towards her.

Falcon attacked Tyrana, hoping that she could beat her before her sister could have her way with her former ally. The demon saw her former protégé heading for her. She fired a beam towards her. Falcon barely dodged the beam in time.

However, Tyrana took the opportunity to fly towards her. She ended up in front of Falcon. She then began to punch Falcon's face and the younger woman couldn't dodge her hits. The demon then jumped in the air, spun around, and kicked her chest, sending her back. She fired multiple energy beams at Falcon, not missing her mark once.

"Is that the full extent of your power?" Tyrana asked mockingly. "You are a weakling." she stated as she walked towards Falcon who struggled to get up."You can't even land one punch. You're comatose mother would be ashamed to call you her daughter. Any mother would be ashamed to call you their daughter." she knew the girl was holding back her punches and each time she landed a blow, her resolve weakened. "You're pathetic, weak. You're a traitor. And when I finish with you, I'll kill your precious friends..." Tyrana stopped in front of her foe. "Then your sister," she raised her fist up in the air and then swung her it at Falcon. "Then your mo..." her foe quickly caught her fist. Falcon looked up at Tyrana with her hair was covering her face.

"No..." Falcon replied. Suddenly, she started to glow. The demon could feel her power, growing exponentially. The hybrid was surrounded by a strong wind which threw Tyrana back. The wind blew the hair away from Falcon's face, revealing her glowing eyes.

She got up from the ground and faced her former master who flew towards her. She swung her fist at the younger woman. Falcon blocked the hand. She held the older woman's fist in her hand. Her eyes ceased glowing and revealed her now all silver colored eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm really glad you're all still interested in this fic. So what do you all think so far? I know there's a lot of changing going on, but I think transformations are a part of this story, just like the one before it.


	36. Her Fall

Hey...

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Show me your true power." she commanded the younger woman.

Falcon knew she was trying to provoke her. She knew her former master wished for her to fight with her all so that the demon's own tenacity wouldn't waver. Really, it wouldn't have come to this point if Starfire hadn't been mutilated by her. The hybrid knew she didn't have a choice. She had to fight her or her sister would end the older woman's life.

"It doesn't have to be this way." the mixed breed angel knew her former ally was trying to provoke her. "Give up now, please. I want you to live." she declared. She knew what the older woman's fate would be if her sister got her hands on her.

Tyrana responded by firing a beam at her. Falcon quickly avoided it. The demon watched as her foe stepped closer. She smiled as her former protégé approached. Indeed, her former protégé was strong. She knew this for she had traded many blows with the teen and now, there had been a surge in the younger woman's powers. Things were surely going to be even more interesting.

Falcon ran towards her and swung her fist, hitting the older woman's cheek. The demon retaliated by kicking the teen's stomach, making her fly back. She fired more beams at the young teen as she flew towards her target. She punched her former apprentice's face who retaliated by sending a fist to her face. The two continued to brawl with Falcon matching Tyrana's strength, blow by blow. The battle was fierce indeed.

Each punch the demon threw was returned with just as much intensity as her own, maybe even more. The fiend swung her fist toward the teen. Falcon ducked and quickly socked Tyrana's stomach. The demon groaned out before she reacted. The two kept punching and kicking each other, trying to best one another.

The half demon was preoccupied. She wanted to get to her aunt, however, demons continued to appear seemingly out of nowhere. Demons came from left and right, trying desperately to hit and injure her.

The half demon was getting annoyed with the lot. Her anger was increasing each time she hit a demon, finally she decided she was tired of it. Raven extended her hands towards the demons. Her hands started to glow red. The red beam escaped the half demon's hands.

She spun around and her beam managed to hit every demon within 50 feet of her. The blast cleared her way. She could now see her sister, battling Tyrana. The sight of her aunt fueled her anger.

Raven saw the demon hit her sister. The blow sent her sibling back. She watched as Tyrana fired multiple blasts at Falcon. The half demon growled and she hurriedly flew towards her sister. The demon continued to fire blasts at her former student until she saw a red beam heading her way.

Tyrana fired a beam at the red light heading towards her. The two energy beams collided and a blast exploded. Falcon then flew towards her former master and hit her. She tackled her and shot two energy beams. She hit her target both times.

"Get up." ordered the half demon.

The air cleared and revealed the might Reaper, standing in front of the Rebel. Falcon stepped out of her sister's shadow and looked at her sister. Her sister's fury was evident. In fact, she was angrier than before. Tyrana got up from the ground.

"Raven please… don't." she grabbed her sister's wrist in attempt to stop her from attacking, not caring if her sister would fling her aside. She was desperate. "Don't kill her." she blocked her sister's path, standing between her blood and her heart. She wanted, no needed to stop them before any more blood could be shed.

"It was too easy, you know, piercing my arm through her." the demon remarked. "It's much harder poking my finger through a sheet of paper." she smirked as she turned her attention toward her niece's sister. "Let her pass Falcon, she has a score to settle with me after all." she commented to her former companion who looked at her with despair in her eyes. "It's for the best." she whispered the last part lowly so only she would hear before firing a blast toward her and sending the younger woman back, 100 feet away from her.

"No!" Falcon screamed out as she was launched.

Raven kept her eyes on Tyrana until eventually the demon saw her looking her way with so much anger in her eyes. Her aunt stepped back at the intensity of her niece's stare. It burned right through her. Prideful as she was, she did not want to concede defeat. The older woman blinked and her niece was no longer there.

"Looking for me?" her voice ice cold. Tyrana tried to elbow her but she easily caught it. "Tsk Tsk Tsk." she clicked her tongue as she gripped onto the elbow. She spun the demon around. "This is for my mothers." she stated as she punched her aunt, hitting her gut. The older woman groaned, blood spewing from her mouth. "This is for Falcon." the half demon said as she struck Tyrana's face. She slid back a hundred feet away from foe. Raven raised her hand and it started to glow dark red. She fired the red energy beam at her aunt who had no time to dodge the incoming attack. The blow was landed and her shoulder was dislocated. She looked up and saw her niece standing over her head. "This is for Starfire." the half demon stated. Her eyes started to glow red before she kicked the demon, making her fly up in the air.

She followed after her prey, continuing to fire beams before punching her. She elbowed Tyrana's back, making her drop down. She saw the demon struggling to get up from the ground. She looked to her left and saw her sister who was rushing toward them.

Tyrana stood up from the ground and faced Raven. She got into her fighting stance and ran towards her opponent before she swung and tried to kick her niece who dodged the attacks easily. The Reaper caught Tyrana's foot and twisted it, making the older woman's whole body turn over. She kicked her aunt.

Falcon looked at her sister who was beating on her former ally. She blasted an energy beam at the demons approaching her, knocking them out. She hurried over to her.

Raven ran towards opponent, her right fist headed for Tyrana's face. She landed another blow with her left fist that connected with her foe's cheek. She then spun around, her foot colliding with the older woman's arm. The demon's bone cracked as she dislocated her shoulder. The Reaper punched Tyrana's stomach.

She slid back on the floor, watching Raven's hand as she struggled to gain balance. She could feel the energy her niece was emitting. Failing to rise, she opted to sit as a black raven shaped beam headed for her.

"No!" Falcon yelled. She was too late.

Tyrana's roar echoed throughout the battlefield. It was pure torture. The demon could feel her skin burning. The pain was unbearable. She looked toward her former pupil.

"Do it… Falcon." her eyes conveyed death and peace. It was then that Falcon knew she wanted to be defeated. She wanted to die because this was the only way she would be able to attain peace. Even if her heart freed her from her ambitions it never would have been able to handle the fact she abandoned her father. She was the only one he counted on now that her brother was gone.

"Tyrana," Falcon's hand started to glow red. She released their beams. The red falcon light swirled around the black raven. It finally reached her mark as tears flowed from the teen's eyes.

XXXX

I could tell you why I've been lagging but I don't want to waste your precious free time. All I can say is that I will follow through with my promises... Aside from that what do you think so far?


	37. The Ressurection

Hey guys...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The scream faded into the wind, carrying the ashes with it. With their powerful master gone, the minions ceased their attacks and retreated back to the shadows from whence they came. Knowing that the battle had ended, all the angels withdrew their wings.

Raven quickly vanished from sight. She appeared right next to her love. The half demon picked up her love's limp body. Raven used her hand to support Starfire's bodice which had been leaning onto hers. She placed her free hand on the redhead's stomach and her hand started to glow blue. Everyone saw the gaping wound start to close.

She opened her eyes, revealing the emerald gleam they were known for as she looked up into Raven's snake like eyes. She watched as the half demon's eyes reverted back to a normal black and red. After hearing her cough, she instantly felt her love's hand rubbing circles on her back.

"Hey there." she greeted her love.

"I was gone there for a minute." Starfire said. She could still feel a sharp pain on her stomach.

"You're back now." Raven stated and received a nod from her love.

"Thanks to you." the older woman remarked. Starfire used what little strength she had and slipped her arm around Raven's neck. The half demon cradled the redhead in her arms as she got up from the floor, carrying Starfire bridal style. She walked towards her step mother and their friends, noting the relieved and exhilarated look on their faces.

The story was different for the Rebel. The hybrid couldn't take her eyes off the spot where her former master and companion was just ten minutes ago. She sank to the ground as her heart became too heavy for her to bear on her two feet. She clutched her fists, not believing she had done what she did, that she had helped kill her master, the woman who raised her and taught her everything she knew.

"I…" Raven started. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. Suddenly, she felt guilty for killing her aunt. Obviously her sister shared a bond with the demon.

"An eye for an eye…" Falcon stated darkly.

"I'm sorry." she responded.

"No, you're not." her younger sister smirked, a bitter smirk. Her older sister had killed her father without regret. It was unlikely she would feel remorse for killing her aunt. She shook off her anger as her mother came toward her. She still felt guilty for betraying her after all. She would face the consequences of all her actions.

"Falcon? Are you alright?" she asked as she placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter you came through for us in the end and that's what matters." Raven replied, taking her sister's silence for her guilt. "I knew before we came here. I overheard you talking to Tyrana's thug. You told the demon when we were coming. I didn't want to tell anyone because I hoped you would change your mind."

"You knew... yet you came here." Falcon remarked with her voice devoid of guilt or any other emotion. There was a hazy gaze in her eyes. It was as though she were processing things.

"I needed to know which path you would take. I needed you to know that we are your family. That we will be with you, we will protect you always." Raven explained.

"How did you know that she would choose you?" Gevea asked.

"We're family..." was all that Raven said. Her sister said nothing in return.

"I take it they were plan B?" Hetea asked as she pointed at Dasha, Orion, and the angels behind them.

"We don't mind..." Orion replied.

"How did you know?" Renseia asked.

"Raven left us a little note." Dasha replied "She told us to read the letter that she needed our help before leaving." their banter was cut to an abrupt halt when they heard doors opening. Everyone watched as the doors to Ferranea's room opened. Raven looked at her step mother and her half sister. The half demon smiled and clutched onto Starfire.

Renseia walked towards the room pausing when she reached the entrance. Warmth spread through her hands as she felt it cradled by the comforting touch of the others. She looked to her side and saw her closest friends squeezing her hands in comfort. She looked at her youngest and smiled. The teen did not return the smile for she was too engrossed with her thoughts. She was too preoccupied staring at Tyrana's gave.

Raven cradled the recuperating redhead in her arms, handling her with utmost care as she entered the room with the others. If it weren't for Starfire's company, she was certain she would be nervous about meeting her mother after all these years.

"Why didn't you tell us Raven?" Renseia asked in a low whisper as concern for her youngest took hold of her.

"You were so happy to have Falcon by your side. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. We were all so hopeful that Falcon had sided with us that it wasn't a trick." the half demon explained to her step mother and the others. Renseia and the others nodded their heads in understanding. Raven turned her head towards her love. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to get angry with my sister." she told the woman in her arms who smiled in understanding.

"It's okay... I understand Rae." Starfire replied as she continued to lean onto Raven.

"Falcon," she called out to her daughter, breaking her from her reverie. "Let's go get your mother." Renseia told Falcon. The girl said nothing but she approached the others.

"Everything will work out." the red head whispered to her love. Raven smiled and nodded her head before they entered the room.

Any thought of Tyrana was put aside as Falcon gazed at her mother for the first time, taking in Ferranea's beauty. She saw her mother's royal blue and red streaked hair. She then looked at her other mother, Renseia. She had to admit that she was blessed with having beautiful parents. Her grief was replaced momentarily with uncertainty. She was nervous about meeting the stranger.

"It's going to be alright." Renseia comforted her daughter.

"Let's get her back to the temple." Raven suggested, wanting her mother to be in a more comfortable setting. Renseia nodded her heads in agreement.

She walked over to Ferranea's bed and picked up her wife. The part sorceress held Ferreanea in her arms, a contented smile on her face. Falcon watched her mother. She could feel the love radiating off her conscious mother. They walked out of the room and saw the titans and the angels waiting patiently for them.

"Let's head back now." Orion told the others. No one objected to her suggestion. Dasha and Orion extended their hands. A blue light escaped their hands.

"_Xenath Zefras Driste..._" both Orion and Dasha chanted. A swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere. Everyone walked towards the portal. The cavalry went in before everyone else. Raven's family entered the portal last with Falcon looking back one last time at Tyrana's grave.

XXXXXX

So we're coming to a close pretty soon... what are your thoughts so far?


	38. A New Day

Happy thanksgiving!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Renseia carried her wife in her arms, heading for their room with the other's trailing right behind. After entering the room, she walked toward the bed and placed her wife on the mattress. She reached out for Ferranea her fingers grazed her wife's cheek. Renseia continued to stroke her wife's cheek lovingly.

"It's time." Renseia told her eldest. "Falcon?" she turned her attention to her youngest.

"Time for what?" Falcon asked in confusion

"We need your help." Raven told her sister. "The only way our mother can wake up is if you help us." she said as she set Starfire down on the chair next to her mother's bed.

"What do you need me to do?" the teen asked as she looked at her mother.

"We need your help to heal her." Renseia replied.

Falcon nodded her head as Raven walked towards their mother's bed. She crawled onto the bed and sat next to her mother. Her younger sister followed her lead and sat across from her.

The sister's faced each other, their mother's unconscious body lying in between them. Raven extended her hands towards her mother and let them hover above her mother's torso. The Rebel angel followed her lead. They closed their eyes and allowed the energy to flow from their bodies onto their mothers'.

Renseia watched her daughters and her wife at the foot of the bed. The sister's hands started to glow bright white. The others closed their eyes at the sight. Moments later the light that was coming from the sister's vanished. The sisters looked to their mom.

Ferranea stayed still. They watched in anticipation for any sudden movement but none came. Their disappointment was apparent. Starfire looked to her love. She desperately wanted to get up and comfort Raven but as she tried to get up but felt a searing pain in her stomach. The redhead could feel the misery radiating from her love. The alien princess stood trying hard to ignore the pain as she slowly walked towards Raven. She placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven turned and saw her love and felt her arms around her neck. She slipped her arms around the shorter woman's waist and used her powers. The chair Starfire was sitting on was engulfed in red as it floated towards them.

"It'll be alright." the redhead whispered in Raven's ear.

"I know... now sit down... you need your rest." Raven instructed. The princess did as she was told. She turned her head away from her love towards her mother.

Renseia looked away from Ferranea. Her eyes fell upon Raven's disappointed face. She sighed and crawled onto the bed. She settled beside her eldest and snaked her arm around the half demon's shoulders. She offered a comforting squeeze on the Reaper's arm.

"I know you're disappointed." Renseia said as she looked at the half demon. "Maybe we just need to try again." she suggested. "We are all exhausted from the battle." Renseia reminded her daughters. Her youngest said nothing while her eldest nodded her head. The part sorceress disentangled herself from her daughters. She looked down at her wife. She placed one hand on her stomach, and held onto Ferranea's hand with her other hand. "Come back to us love." she whispered.

She felt pressure applied to her hand. The part sorceress looked down and saw that her wife's hand did not move. She started to feel a familiar comforting warmth on her other hand. She looked and saw Ferranea's hand, on top of hers. The sisters watched their mothers. Renseia's became filled with tears. Ferranea slowly opened her eyes, revealing her blue and red eyes.

"Ren..." she started to say. Her voice was raspy yet gentle. Her vision was slightly blurred. She could see a figure with gray hair by her side. "Re..n.. se.. ia." Ferranea called out. She could feel calming warmth around both her hands.

"I'm here Fea..." Renseia replied as tears fell from her eyes. Ferranea pushed herself up. She pulled her love into her arms by carefully slipping her arms around Ferranea's waist. The two broke apart and the part sorceress helped her wife sit up on the bed. Ferranea closed her eyes and opened them. Her vision had cleared. She saw Renseia, looking at her with the silver eyes she loved so much. She saw what looked like to be a teenage girl, with gray hair and blue highlights, sitting across from her wife. She saw the teenager's silver and red eyes, looking at her. She could tell that the girl was anxious and nervous though she was trying her best to hide this fact. She turned her head slightly and saw a woman around 20 years old looking at her. The woman had black hair, with red streaks. A set of black and red eyes were looking at Ferranea. "I want you to meet some people." the teary eyed woman continued. "That is..." she started out but was interrupted.

"Falcy..." Ferranea said as she reached out to Falcon whose normally empty eyes were filled with so many emotions. She hesitantly took her mother's hand. Uncertainty coursed the teen's veins.

"And that right there is..." Renseia was again interrupted.

"Ra...vy..." Ferranea extended her hand and caressed Raven's cheek. The half demon leaned into her mother's touch. Both Raven and Falcon felt their mother pull them closer. She took her daughters in her arms as she wept. The newly awoken mother could feel her daughter's tears soaking her robes. She looked at Renseia. "Thank you..." she whispered to her wife. The three broke apart. She looked at both Falcon and Raven. "It's been that long... Both of you are grown up. I know that I haven't been there for either of you..." Ferranea told her daughters.

"Neither have I." Renseia reminded the two.

"But we want to make it up to the both of you...." Ferranea told her daughters. "If you want us to that is." Raven nodded her head vigorously while her sister said nothing. The half demon and the newly awoken angel motioned for Renseia to join in their circle. She did as she was asked.

The three cried happily, thankful that they had finally found each other. They broke apart. Ferranea looked around and saw some familiar and unfamiliar faces around her bed. Raven and Renseia seemed to notice this.

"Hey Fer." Hetea and Gevea greeted their friend.

"It's been too long my friends." Ferranea smiled. "Orion, Dasha. I see the two of you are finally together." Ferranea said as she smiled at her friends. Her eyes gazed upon some unfamiliar characters. Renseia saw the confused look in her wife's eyes.

"They are a group of heroes called the titans." she explained.

"They are from the human dimension." Raven clarified for her mother. "The blonde is Alkaline, the green eyed brunette is Light, and the masked one is Nightingale." she introduced everyone. "And behind me," she looked back. The half demon moved away from her mother and stood next to the recuperating redhead's chair. "Is Starfire." Raven said as she looked at the princess. Ferranea could see the love in Raven's eyes. She saw the same look in those emerald green eyes. Starfire looked away from Raven and looked at Ferranea.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all, especially you Starfire. I trust that you have been taking care of my daughter." Ferranea smiled as she looked at the redhead. Starfire's cheeks reddened. There was a slight blush on Raven's cheeks. "At least my daughter was left in good hands." Ferrenea said as she gazed at the two. She then looked away and looked at her wife who could see the tired look in Ferranea's eyes.

"I do not want to break up this reunion but I am afraid Ferra needs her rest." Renseia told her daughters and everyone else. Raven nodded her heads in understanding. Falcon and Renseia got off the bed. Raven picked up Starfire from the chair. Everyone left the room. Renseia was about to leave herself. She paused at the door when she heard her name.

"Ren..." Ferranea called out.

"What is it Fea?" she asked.

"Stay with me?" her wife implored. Renseia smiled and walked over to the woman's bed.

"Always, love." Renseia said as she climbed onto the bed and lied down. Her wife placed her head on her shoulder as she slipped her arms around Ferranea's waist.

"You have much to tell me Rea... you and our daughters." she told her wife.

"I know." Renseia replied. "But first, you must get your rest. I love you Fea." she whispered.

"I love you too, Rea." Ferranea whispered. As they held one another a part of Renseia could not believe that her wife was back in her arms. Neither could believe that they had been reunited with their daughters.

Raven and Starfire walked down the hallway with the half demon carrying the recuperating titan in her arms. To say her love was ecstatic would have been an understatement.

"Raven?" the princess called out as she was carried through the hall way.

"Yes Star?" Raven asked.

"Where are we going?" the titan asked.

"We're going back to our room. You need to get your rest." she replied. Her voice was sweet and caring.

"Could we stay out in the balcony before we go to bed?" Starfire asked.

"Anything you want." she replied. They entered their room and headed straight for the balcony. She walked towards the railing. Raven set her princess down onto the railing, her arms around the shorter woman's waist, holding her protectively.

Starfire turned around and faced her love, placing her legs around the half demon's waist. Raven looked deep into those emerald eyes she had adored for more than three millenniums. The half angel closed her eyes, leaned in and captured the shorter woman's lips with her own.

The redhead stayed still, shocked. After regaining her senses she closed her eyes. She then felt Raven's moving against her own. She followed Raven's lead. She slipped her arms around the taller woman's neck and brought her closer. Starfire could feel Raven's tongue caressing her lips no doubt seeking entrance to her cavern. Starfire happily granted her access by opening her mouth.

Her tongue entered the redhead's mouth gently. Starfire could feel Raven's tongue, touching her own, roaming her mouth. She caressed Raven's tongue with her own. The two broke apart for air.

"Wh.. What ha... ppen.. ed to ta... king... our time?" she asked out of breath. Emerald green looked deep into red and black. The half demon collected her breath before she replied.

"I've spent the last 3,500 years as a product of destiny's deceit." Raven stated while her love looked at her quizzically. "I refuse to continue to waste the time I have with you now." she continued, earning a smile from Starfire. The pair kissed again. Raven moved her mouth open. Starfire did the same. Starfire could feel Raven's tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. Starfire obliged. She eagerly accepted Raven's tongue in her mouth.

Raven slid her tongue against the redheads. Their kiss was sweet and gentle. Finally, after a few minutes later, the two broke apart for air again.

"There are so many thing that I don't know about you Raven." the red head stated as she rested her head on the taller woman's chest. She looked directly into Raven's eyes. "I know you won't just tell me what they are... you've never been an easy egg to crack. I hope that you will tell me in time." she confessed to her love.

"I will Starfire... I promise I will." Raven vowed. "Look Star, I've done things that I'm not proud of."

"You don't have to tell me now." she didn't want to pressure the older woman. "For now, let's just take things slow." Starfire told Raven who merely nodded her head in agreement. She leaned in and captured Starfire's lips with her own once again.

Their kiss was just a simple peck. Starfire turned her head and stared at the horizon, a smile plastered on her face. Raven followed her gaze. She saw the glimmer of happiness in those emerald green eyes. The two continued to hold each other as the sun began to appear before the horizon, marking a new day for them all.

The End!

XXXXXXXXXX

Wow I can't believe it's been like four years! Took me long enough right? I want to thank all of you for supporting this fic and from the ending, I guess it won't come out as a surprise to say that I plan on doing a sequel to this one as well but I probably won't post it yet. At least not until I can make sure I can update on a regular basis... Anyway, thanks again for the attention you've given this fic of mine. Enough said, you know what to do...


End file.
